Tainted Heart
by kaila5707
Summary: "I love you too Ash. That is not our problem. We love each other but it's not enough. Just let this go. Let me go Ash." Sometimes love isn't the problem.
1. Is This What You Really Want?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 1:**

Spencer was sitting on the quad waiting for Ashley. She knew that she may have overreacted when she got mad at Ashley for talking to Aiden. She was just so scared of losing Ashley to Aiden. They had too much history. She knew she could not compete with that. And the fact that Aiden is still hung up on Ashley does not help matters much for their relationship either.

Ashley saw that Spencer was waiting for her and could not help but smile. She knew they were finally okay. She got out of her car immediately without bothering to say goodbye to Aiden. She just went straight to Spencer who wore an apologetic smile.

"Hey" Spencer said as soon as Ashley reached her.

"Hey back" Ashley said smiling. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did last night.

"Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I was just stressed and I didn't mean to pick a fight with you. Sorry." Spencer said looking at the ground while fiddling the bottom of her shirt. She could not bear to look the brunette in the eye after she saw how red it was.

Ashley held Spencer's chin up and smiled at her knowing that the blonde felt somewhat guilty.

"Hey, forget about it. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore."

Spencer kissed Ashley who was surprised at first but before she could kiss back, her blonde beauty had taken a step back.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Ashley asked confused while trying to get a hold of Spencer's hands, but the blonde just took another step back increasing the distance between them.

"Please tell me Aiden did not spend the night at your place? Tell me, his car broke down and you just had to give him a ride." Spencer said her voice broken and barely above whisper. Ashley would not have heard it if she was not hanging on every word the blonde is saying.

"Spence, it's not what you think. Believe me. We just ta—" Ashley could not finish her explanation because Spencer's angry ramblings cut her off.

"You will not even deny it? Or make up some lie? God Ash! Here I was feeling really guilty for yelling at you last night, but it seems like all my suspicions were true it was just about time it happened, right?"

"Whoa… Spence. STOP whatever thoughts you're having right now. JUST STOP! THAT is not what you think it is. There is nothing to deny and lie for because NOTHING happened. We just talked. And I would never lie to you. I know how much you hate that. I've learned from that already." Ashley frantically explained.

Spencer just bitterly chuckled then said, "So is that what you call it now? _'Talk' _? Well I hope you had fun talking because I'm done talking to you."

Spencer turned around and walked away from Ashley.

Ashley was too shocked to do anything. She stayed rooted in her spot for a few seconds before she snapped out of her daze and ran after Spencer.

Ashley reached for Spencer's arm hoping that it would make Spencer stop and listen to her.

Spencer wiped the tears that fell before she turned to face Ashley.

"We're done Ashley. I mean it this time." Spencer said as she yanked her arms away from Ashley.

"I love you Spence. No one else." Ashley said as she held Spencer's arms again pleading for their relationship to not break.

"But it's not enough now, is it?" Spencer said sadly.

"Spence, it is enough. It is for me. I love you. I can't lose you." Ashley said her voice begging and tears falling down her face not caring or maybe unaware of the other students looking their way. _Please, don't do this. I need you so much right now._

"You should have thought of that when you let Aiden spent the night in your house." Spencer said with tone of indifference.

"We did nothing but talked. Believe me. He slept on the couch. He was never anywhere near my room. You gotta believe me. I just needed to talk to someone last night."

"Couldn't you have talked to me?" Spencer asked sighing.

"You were mad at me."

"So you talk to Aiden about us?" Spencer said a bit enraged.

"No... Yes... No... Not just that. Nothing is gonna happen between us. I already made that clear to him. He knows and understands that NOTHING could ever come between us. I see him nothing more than an older brother. I'm yours Spence. Just yours. You have to believe that. I need you and I love you. I can't live without you."

"Well, I guess you're lucky you have him to talk about our break up then."

"Spencer… NO! Did you not hear what I just said? I LOVE YOU! Not him. YOU! Why can't you just believe that?" Ashley said throwing her hands in frustration.

"Because I don't know what to believe anymore! We fight, we argue then instead of dealing it with me, your girlfriend, you go to your ex- boyfriend, Aiden. What am I suppose to think?" Spencer said her voice defeated.

"I just don't want us yelling at each other. I was just asking him for advice then. I wanted to talk to you last night but you slammed the door in my face. What was I supposed to do Spencer? I needed someone." Ashley explained frustration still lacing her voice.

"Then you should be happy. You would have that someone now without you worrying about me getting jealous." Spencer spat out bitterly.

"Spencer please… I will not talk to him ever. I will not even look at him. I'll do anything you want just not this. Don't do this to us. Please. Don't break up with me. I'll do whatever you want. Anything. We'll work this out." Ashley said begging. _Oh God! Please, don't let this happen._

"Ash, I love you so damn much it hurts. I love you. I'm tired of having the same argument over and over again. I have enough insecurities as it is without you including him in the picture. I cannot do this anymore. Haven't you noticed? We've been fighting a lot these past few days? Do you know the source of our fight mostly? Aiden. The fact that you actually let him spend the night after we had a disagreement about him doesn't help. Understand it from my point of view Ash. Please."

"But nothing did happen. We just talked. That was it. It was already late and since we had a few drinks I did not want him driving. He slept on the couch. Not even on one of the guest rooms. Just the couch."

"Now, you were drunk while you were with him?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"NO! I wasn't drunk I just had a couple. I just needed to drink. Nothing happened! I swear Spencer, nothing!"

"Ash…"

"Spence no…"

"I shouldn't even doubt you. I should believe every word that you say. I should just trust you, but I can't. Not anymore…" Spencer finished softly both breaking their hearts.

"Spence please…"

"I'm tired of getting hurt Ashley. I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you anymore."

"Just one last chance? Please Spence. I'll do everything right this time. I swear! I promise I won't do anything that will remotely hurt you. Please?"

"I can't." Spencer said tears falling her eyes as she softly shook her head.

"Please I'm begging you. Just please. Another chance Spence? I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever. I need you. You're my reason. I cannot do this. Not without you. I love you so much. So much, Spence. Please."

"I love you too Ash. That is not our problem. We love each other but it's not enough. Just let this go. Let me go Ash."

Ashley wanted to protest some more but the look in Spencer's eyes stopped her. The pain that surrounded those blue orbs killed her. She knew she is causing the blonde more pain with every second she is prolonging the inevitable.

"Is this what you really want?" Ashley asked defeated. She knew what the answer to the questions is, but she just needed to hear it for the last time and for the wishful thinking that maybe, just maybe Spencer would change her mind.

"Yes." Spencer said softly not looking anywhere near Ashley.

"So we're really over." Ashley said just barely above whisper. She did not expect the blond to respond. It was more of a statement than anything.

Spencer just nodded at what Ashley said, before she turned and walked away. It broke Ashley's heart more now that the blonde actually responded and agreed with her. _You should have said no._


	2. I'm Done Being Your Daughter

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 2:**

"I'll talk to her, if you want." Aiden said as soon as he reached Ashley who looked lost as ever.

"It wouldn't help matters. I just wanna get out of here." Ashley said as she walked back to her car.

"I'll take you home." Aiden offered. He could not let her go home alone. Not after what just happened today and last night.

"I just want to be alone Aiden." Ashley said as she got into her car.

"You won't even notice I'm there. I'll just stay in your living room and watch TV." Aiden insisted. He really just did not think it is a good idea to leave the brunette alone.

Ashley was just silent. She did not bother to argue. She was too tired. The break up drained everything in her.

Aiden looked at Ashley worriedly and guiltily. He felt guilty for causing their break up. He should have stayed away but he could not. Ashley needed him last night. He could not say no. What kind of friend would he be if he did that?

Ashley went straight to her room as soon as she reached her house. Aiden as promised stayed downstairs on the living room and turned on the TV.

Spencer skipped the rest of the day just like Ashley. She was happy to find that no one was home. She did not really feel like answering any questions. She cried so hard until she fell asleep. She only woke up because of her dad saying that dinner was ready. She did not bother to go down. She was not in the mood to eat or see people.

"Spencer?" Arthur said as he knocked on her door.

"I just want to be alone Dad." Spencer said trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Honey, you have to eat."

Spencer did not answer.

Arthur opened her daughter's door worried as to what is going on.

"Why are you crying honey? Did you and Ashley fight?" Arthur asked knowing well- enough how Spencer acts when she and Ashley fights. He thought it must be a pretty big disagreement because she was never this sad before.

"We broke up."

"Why? What happened?" Arthur asked concerned for both girls. He has grown to see Ashley as his other daughter. He knew how much Ashley made Spencer happy and vice versa.

"She's with Aiden. I love her so much Dad. I just. I love her." Spencer said as she began sobbing again.

"Just give it time. You two will work it out. You love each other deeply." Arthur said placing a hand on his daughter hoping to provide some comfort.

"It's over dad." Spencer said defeated.

"Have you two tried talking about your problems first? Ashley loves you." Arthur said wanting to help. He could not believe that they were over. He knew Ashley would not have given up just like that, not when it comes to Spencer.

"We're done talking dad. It's really over."

"Is there anything that I could do?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Spencer answered. "I guess Mom will be ecstatic once she finds out. She'll be happy Ashley is gone and that I'm back to 'normal'. Whatever that is." She said with a mix of sarcasm and bitterness in her voice.

"Honey…"

"No dad. I just I can't. Please? I just want to be alone right now." Spencer pleaded.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Arthur said getting off the bed.

"Thanks dad." Spencer said.

"No problem. I love you kiddo." Arthur said as he kissed Spencer's forehead.

"Love you too Dad." Spencer mumbled.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Glenn, Clay and Arthur were all seated at the dining table eating when Paula arrived from work.

"Where is Spencer?" Paula asked as she noticed that Spencer was not sitting and eating dinner with them.

"She's upstairs. She's not feeling too good." Arthur said.

"Why? Is she sick?" Paula asked standing up and getting ready to check on Spencer.

"No. She just wants to be alone right now." Arthur explained.

Spencer was on her way out of the door to get some fresh air when she heard her mom say something about a girl.

"Is she alone in there with that girl?" Paula said accusingly which only annoyed Spencer more.

"No Mom! Ashley isn't here." Spencer said coming into the dining room.

"Good then." Paula said looking relieved.

Spencer could only glare at her Mom.

"Hey Spence, Dad cooked you're favorite. Want me to set you a plate?" Clay asked trying to change the subject and lift some tension in the room.

"No. Thanks. I'm not hungry anyway." Spencer said glancing at his brother.

"Yeah, okay." Clay said.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk. I won't be long promise." Spencer said as he kissed his Dad on the cheek.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Paula asked not allowing her daughter to leave.

"For a walk." Spencer said with a 'duh' expression which just annoyed Paula more.

"It's already late. Just sit down and eat. It's unhealthy to skip dinner." Paula said as she fixed Spencer a plate.

"I'm not hungry." Spencer said evenly.

"It's already set." Paula said as she put Spencer's plate down the table.

"Whatever, I'm going." Spencer muttered walking away from the dining room.

This made Paula stand up and follow Spencer who was now in the dining room.

"You, young lady, are not going anywhere. I bet you're just going to see that girl." Paula said with disgust.

"I said I was going for a walk. Not see someone." Spencer said as she opened the door which was quickly closed by her Mom.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? You almost smashed my finger!" Spencer said lifting her hand away from the door.

"Watch your mouth Spencer." Paula said narrowing her eyes at her daughter while blocking the door.

"Paula, just let her go for a walk." Arthur said trying to help her daughter out and prevent whatever storm that seems to be heading their household. He saw how her daughter's eyes changed and it was something he only saw once before when they were in Ohio.

"Why are you taking her side Arthur? She is being unreasonable here." Paula said glaring at her husband who did not seem affected by it.

"Unreasonable?" Spencer said incredulously unable to keep her mouth shut.

"See what that girl has done to her? I'm telling you she is such a bad influence on Spencer. You should have never allowed her to hang out with that girl too much!" Paula said which infuriated Spencer.

"That girl has a name. Her name is Ashley. And she is not a bad influence." Spencer said defending her ex.

"And where do you think you learned mouthing off to us then? You were never like this before you met her."

"You mean back when we were in Ohio? Back before you suddenly decided to uproot our lives and move us here without even asking our opinion?" Spencer said with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Can you hear all of this Arthur?" Paula said turning to look at her husband who just shook his head at his wife's actions. "That's it! You are grounded. You are not to speak to her again, nor to hang out with her. No phone. No TV. No internet unless it has something to do with school and I'll be checking."

"What?" Spencer disbelievingly.

"You heard me. Now sit down and eat." Paula said turning around and heading for the direction of the dining room.

"Dad?" Spencer said pleading to her Dad.

"Don't even think about it Arthur. My decision is final." Paula said upon hearing Spencer's voice.

"Paula, don't you think you're being a little harsh here? She did not do anything that warrants her being grounded." Arthur said feeling bad for her daughter. He had never heard her daughter so broken and so vulnerable.

"Did you not hear what she said to me in the living room?" Paula asked in equal disbelief as Spencer.

"You mean the truth?" Spencer said glaring at her mom. She is way past caring whatever consequences she will face tonight.

"Paula, just cut Spencer some slack. She's just not feeling well right now." Arthur explained.

"Well, she hasn't been 'feeling well' ever since she met that girl." Paula replied using air quotes as she said them. Spencer would almost find it funny if she hadn't hated what her mom was saying at that moment.

"No mom! I haven't been feeling well since we moved out here." Spencer said almost shouting.

"What has gotten into you Spencer?" Paula said looking straight at Spencer.

Spencer just stared right back and did not say anything.

"Dad, can I be excused?" Spencer said.

"No, finish you're food. Then you can leave." Paula said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, the food will not be to waste." Paula replied.

"Glenn, I'm not hungry." Spencer said turning to look at her brother pleading for him to get it.

Glenn took the plate but he did not know if he should start eating it or not. Paula is looking at him threateningly while his little sister is pleading with him. He felt sorry and sad for his little sister. He saw the pain behind those blue eyes and decided to be a good big brother for once. He took Spencer's plate and placed the contents of her plate into his plate.

"Thanks"

Glenn just gave her nod.

"Glenn, give your sister her food back." Paula said.

"Just leave it mom. What is your problem? Why do you have to always control everything? The food is not wasted. I'm going upstairs." Spencer said before turning around to go to her room.

"No you're not." Paula yelled but Spencer just kept going which infuriated Paula more.

"Paula just leave her alone tonight." Arthur said hoping his wife would listen. He knows that Spencer is up to her limits and if Paula pushes her again, she'll explode.

"No, I have had enough of her ungrateful attitude. I never should have let you undermine me when I told her not to see Ashley anymore. Look what's happened to her now." Paula said facing her husband.

"Spencer get down here NOW! Your father and I need to talk to you!" Paula said as she opened Spencer's door without knocking.

Spencer did not bother to look at the door's direction. She simply ignored the commotion on her door.

"Get down now!" Paula replied losing her patience.

Spencer just glared at her mom then muttered something Paula would surely not be happy to hear.

Spencer came down and sat on the couch with her arms crossed in her chest.

"Dad, what did you wanna talk about?" Spencer asked her father totally ignoring her mother who was sitting beside him. Her voice totally calm like nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

"You're not going to see Ashley anymore. Not even talk to her on the phone. What do you think Arthur?" Paula said turning to face Arthur.

"It's fine dad. Is there anything else?" Spencer said her voice still calm and still not looking at her mom's direction. She offered no objection to the thought. It was as if she was a whole new person when she came down from the stairs.

Arthur could only look at her daughter confused and worried. Spencer was so calm and collected it's unnerving, even Clay and Glenn thought so. They had been listening and watching from the hallway leading to the kitchen and all they could do is wait for the explosion. Spencer was too calm for them.

"I mean it Spencer. NO SNEAKING out! Don't bother even trying to sneak out because I'm driving you to and from school." Paula said her voice loud.

"Really? So you're not going to work anymore? How are you going to feed us then?" Spencer said her voice curious not dripping with sarcasm, just really innocently curious. She would have been believable if only the anger in her eyes had not betrayed her.

"I don't want any of your sarcasm Spencer." Paula said pointedly.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I was just wondering. You're always on your job. Getting up early then going home God knows when. One could almost say... it's like you're having an affair." Spencer said knowing she had hit a nerve. It was Ashley's theory but she is quite curious as to what her mother would say.

Arthur looked at Paula skeptically while Glenn and Clay just gasped from where they stood.

Paula for her part was fuming mad. _How could I have such an ungrateful daughter? _She thought. Then she did something she never thought she'd do to Spencer. She slapped her. Hard. Even she surprised herself with her action.

Clay stared wide- eyed.

Glenn dropped his jaw.

And Arthur looked disapprovingly on Paula and shook his head. He knew something was about to go down. Something bad. Something awful. Something that will forever change their life. Spencer looked hurt and surprised at what her mom did, but immediately covered it with an unreadable expression.

"Spencer, I'm so..." Paula was about to apologize but Spencer cut her off her voice still calm like before.

"No. Don't even dare say it. We both know you don't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being your daughter. I'm sorry that I'm gay. I'm sorry for even being born in this planet. I'm not sorry I met her. Ashley had been the only one who had made living here bearable. Don't worry though, there will be no Ashley coming over to pick me up or drop me off from school. Hey, there won't even be an Ashley knocking on your door or ringing my phone. We broke up. We're done. I hope you're happy now. She's out of my life and I can now go back to the perfect little life that you have always wanted."

Spencer paused when tears threatened to fall. She took a deep breath then continued.

"I never thought I could hate someone as much as I hate you right now. You were worse than Madison. And believe me that IS saying something. You were my mother, you should be supporting me. It was hard enough as it is without you bringing me down every time. I go home way before curfew. Not once did I go way past curfew since I started going out with her. Glenn go home at what time mom? 2, 3 in the morning. Do you ask him where his been? Do you ground him? No. I've probably have runaway from here if she hadn't insisted that I work it out with you, that I give you time. She kept telling me that you'll come around. You'll come around because you're my mother and you love me. I believed her. But now that we're over, so are you and I. I'm done waiting for you to accept me for who I am and for you to love me like a mother should. I have dad and I have Clay. That's all that matters to me. I'm done being hurt by the person who should be keeping me from getting hurt. I'm done being your daughter. You could kick me out of this house for all I care. I'm done." Spencer said looking straight at her mother, her voice still calm. Not once did she raise her voice. She never looked away or even wiped the tears that fall. She looked at Paula for a few seconds then went straight to her room but not before looking at Glenn with pain in her eyes.

Clay had tears falling by the end of Spencer's speech.

Glenn who had been trying to not let the tears fall was red- eyed as he realized the pain he, himself, caused his little sister.

Paula had tears falling too. She let herself be enveloped in Arthur's warmth. Arthur looked on Spencer's door hoping that it wasn't too late for them to change.


	3. Does That Mean We're Okay?

**Disclaimer:** _____I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_I was told to put some note about what I'm doing to this story since I deleted the other chapters. I'm reworking the story and trying to get back my connection to it. I didn't want to delete the whole thing because I was afraid I may not be able to go back to it once I do. Also, I value the reviews that I got before very much, especially the one who complained about me not putting up an author's note about what I did to the other chapters ;P_

_Some chapters would be uploaded just the same with very minor revisions. However, some chapters would be completely different. Like this chapter for instance, it's a new one. Although this chapter is mainly fluff, I felt this was necessary for the story to get a background on the Madison/ Ashley friendship and to see what happened the day after the break up. _

_Thank you for those who are still reading this and to those who just added this on their Story Alert and Favorite list. It means a lot. Enjoy! :D_

_**TheQueen:**__ Thank you! I'm glad you liked the part on Spencer's part. About the other chaps, like I said up there, I'm editing the fic. I agree that she may have overreacted but she's dealing with a lot of pressure from her family so it was easy for her to break. Thanks for sharing your thoughts : D_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated. Keep them coming :)**_

**Chapter 3:**

Neither girl wanted to go to school after what happened yesterday. Fortunately, both were able to just stay at home and sulk. Ashley did not have the parents or the guardian to tell her to go to school. Spencer, on the other hand, was given a bit of leeway after last night's events. Every Carlin member felt guilty about what happened so they gave Spencer the alone time that she needed and left her alone.

"Spence?" Clay said as he knocked in his sister's room.

There was no response inside the room so he slowly opened the door hoping that he would not see anything that would scar him.

Clay sighed with relief when he noticed the lump in his sister's bed.

"Hey Spence" Clay said softly shaking his sister.

"Go away" Spencer mumbled from under the sheets burying her head under the pillow.

Clay smiled. Seeing Spencer curled up under her sheets telling him to go away reminded him of times back in Ohio when things were a lot simpler and easier.

"It's Clay. I just came in here to tell you that we're going to school."

"Okay." Spencer said still in a sleepy daze not really registering what her brother is saying.

"Call us if you need something, okay?" Clay said as he gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going to school?" Spencer said a bit confused as he sat up to look at his brother who is dressed and ready to go to school.

"Yeah Mom and Dad agreed to just leave you alone for today."

"Yeah okay, cool I guess." Spencer said as she laid back down memories from last night's event flooding her.

"Spence, you gonna be okay here alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I need to do some thinking anyway." Spencer said

"Okay. Dad will be back here around lunch to bring you some food." Clay said as he got up from Spencer's bad.

"Okay"

"See you later Spence." Clay said as he left Spencer's room.

"Go" Spencer said as she waved him away and closed her eyes.

Spencer was thinking how everything is all out in the open now. She was thinking how it would change for them and for her. She almost regretted everything that she said last night if only she was not feeling a little bit lighter. She kept many things bottled up and tried to be the best daughter they had wanted, but last night something broke. All the things she carefully kept inside just kept rushing out. Looking back, she did not know where she found the courage to let everything out. It was almost like there was Spencer talking and she was just there watching the seen unfold. She could not stop the words if she tried. Somehow, she wished it was just all a nightmare. A pretty good nightmare that allowed her to ease the burden she has been carrying for too long. But it isn't. And now, she knew things would be strained inside the Carlin house.

"Spencer, you up?" Arthur asked as he got in the house.

"Yeah, I'm here." Spencer said raising her arm to show where she was. She was laying on the couch watching reruns of Spongebob Squarepants. She could not believe even Nickelodeon is more gay friendly than her house is. _Maybe Paula should start watching some Nick._

"I got your favorite ice cream." Arthur said placing the tub in Spencer's tummy.

"That's cold Dad" Spencer said getting up and taking the container of her tummy and placed it on the table beside her.

"I thought it would be sweet. You like Rocky Road." Arthur answered from the kitchen.

"Yeah I do, but I don't like it on my tummy." Spencer said as she went to get a spoon.

"Everything you eat ends up there, Spencer." Arthur said with a smirk.

"Ha- ha funny Dad, really super funny" Spencer deadpanned trying to fight the growing smile on her face.

Arthur just smiled accomplishedly. He just wanted to see her little girl smile.

"How does Spaghetti with Meatballs sound?" Arthur asked as he unpacked the groceries he bought.

"Sounds good." Spencer said as she went to get the ice cream she left in the living room to join her Dad in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Spencer said as she watched from the counter digging into her ice cream.

"You can start boiling the pasta and slicing the onions when you're done eating."

"Okay"

"Spencer…" Arthur said looking at his daughter and stopping his earlier movements.

"Yeah Dad?" Spencer said while biting her bottom lip uneasily. She kinda knew what her dad was going to ask.

"About last night, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, no" Spencer said looking down at her slowly melting ice cream.

"You know, I'm just here for you, right?"

"I know that. I just really don't want to talk about anything about last night. I prefer to forget it ever happened." Spencer said still not looking anywhere near her Dad.

"Honey, we can't just forget about last night. There are some things that you said that we can't just forget."

"I know that Dad. I just I won't talk about it. So please, just leave it alone." Spencer said frustrated wishing at the same time that her Dad wasn't into counseling teens.

"I won't push you, but don't forget that I'm just here, okay?" Arthur said holding his daughter's chin up.

"I know that Dad. I just, I said all that I wanted and needed to say last night. I'm all talked out." Spencer said getting off the stool. She started to gather the onions and pasta that she needed to do.

"Okay." Arthur said getting back to fixing the groceries.

**ooXoXoo**

"What are you doing here?" Madison asked as Aiden approached their table.

"She kicked me out." Aiden sighed as he sat down.

"And you just left her alone?" Madison said enraged her voice attracting fellow King High students.

"Calm down Mads. She'll be fine. She was writing that's why I had to go. You know how private she is with her songs." Aiden said which relatively calmed Madison down.

"What the fuck happened yesterday?" Madison asked still trying to keep her anger in check.

"You and I saw what happened. They broke up. This time, it's over though." Aiden said still feeling somewhat guilty.

"Ashley said that?" Madison said not believing it. She may not have been talking to Ashley for a long time, but she knew how Ashley felt towards the blonde.

"Not in so many words. You should have seen how defeated she looked. It's not like the fights they used to have before or the mini- break ups. She's seemed hopeless."

Madison stayed silent seemingly contemplating something.

Aiden also stayed silent with his eyebrows furrowed.

Their other friends glanced at each other and silently decided to get up and move to another table just in case they would need to intervene. They had an idea of what the two was thinking about. Last time they talked about it, Aiden was left with scratches on his arm and face.

"Mads, it's time." Aiden said with a sigh.

Madison stayed silent so Aiden kept talking.

"I know neither of you wants to make the first move but Ash _needs _you, right _now_."

"What are you saying?"

"That it's time you fix this."

"No, I know that. But what do you mean by now, by her needing me now."

Aiden shrugged.

"She needs you. She really loved Spencer."

"I know that, but what are you not telling me?" Madison asked annoyed.

"That she needs you. This has gone on for too long, don't you think?"

Madison rolled her eyes.

"It's just time that we all get the gang back together like it used to be. Take her mind of off this." Aiden said finishing with another shrug.

"Is her… is she okay?"

Aiden shook his head.

"She's like a zombie. I'm glad she's using music now, but before that, she looks really lost. It's time." Aiden said purposely ignoring the original question Madison had in mind. Madison may not have been able to finish the question but he knew that's what she wanted to know. He just pretended he did not understand. That's a conversation for another day.

Madison stayed silent.

"As much as it sucked for us whenever you two are together, we miss it." Aiden said motioning to the other guys sitting at the table.

"I miss her too. It's just it's gone on for so long. Too many things have happened. I don't know how to make it back as it was before."

"Yes you do. Just go there and talk to her."

"There's Kyla now."

"That's one of those things, you two need to talk about."

"I'll see what I can do." Madison said as she stood up and left to be alone and think.

"She never changed locks." Aiden yelled to Madison's retreating form.

"Dude, is she okay?" One of the guys asked as they moved to sit on the table Madison has left.

"You heard what happened."

"Yeah we did, is she gonna be okay?"

"Hopefully Madison would help make things a bit better."

"Yeah."

**ooXoXoo**

Madison rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

She tried a couple of times before she gave up and used her key. She has not used it in so long. She never really had a reason to ever use it before. Either Ashley was with her or Ashley would always be there to open the door.

"Ash?" Madison said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Still, there was only silence.

"Ash, are you here?" Madison said as she climbed up the stairs. She decided to check on the brunette's room but found no sign of her anywhere.

Madison sighed to herself then walked into the direction of the attic. She hoped the brunette was there since going through the attic is not really her thing, especially when she's on her own.

"There you are." Madison said softly not wanting to startle the other girl and end up falling off the house.

Ashley liked to go to the rooftop just to think and watch the stars, as cliché as it seems.

"I saw you come in." Ashley said in monotonous tone.

Madison sighed then sat down beside the brunette who was comfortably laying on her roof.

"You could have yelled for your presence."

"I didn't know what you wanted."

"I got you some coffee." Madison said handing the drink to the brunette who looked skeptical on whether to take the drink or not.

"I would not poison you." Madison said rolling her eyes.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she got up to take the coffee.

"You still drink that right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ashley said as she took a sip of the warm coffee.

"How much of that Vodka have you had?" Madison asked motioning to the bottle of water beside Ashley knowing it did not really contain water.

"Not much."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

Ashley offered no reply.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything. For freaking out, for not being there for you, for not talking to you, for letting this go on for so long."

Ashley just nodded but stayed silent again.

"I miss you. The guys miss you. We're all worried about you, especially me. I just wish I could do something to go back and change things but I can't. Just give me another chance."

"Did Aiden tell you something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything." Ashley shrugged.

"He didn't." Madison said sounding confused.

"What made you come here then? Easing up guilt?"

"In a way, yeah I guess I'm easing up guilt. Aiden told me that it's time for me to fix things with you, that it's time for me to stop wasting time. We've lost enough already as it is."

"Hmm…" Ashley said with a nodded although her tone does not give out whether she's happy with the answer or not.

"Look, maybe Aiden told me to go here today, but we both know I wouldn't go here just because he told me to."

Ashley chuckled agreeing which made Madison felt a bit better.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time now. It just… It was hard actually going up to see you. I was scared." Madison finished softly. It truly scared her. It was different from when she would say mean things to Ashley. Ashley would retaliate just with the same venom, but at least she knew it is because she provoked her not for some other reason.

Ashley turned to face Madison the first time since Madison came into the roof. She studied her face then frowned to herself.

"What are you scared of? You know I wouldn't exactly hurt you. I only said those things because you started it. It doesn't mean I meant them."

"What if you actually told me it's over? That I was too late? Too mean? Too stupid? Ignorant? I don't know. I don't know how to handle that. I'd be left all alone. And, I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to deal with that. They were all your friends first. They would not be on my side when they end up having to choose. They only stuck by me 'cos you told them to." Madison said defeated which tugged Ashley's heart. They were both alike in the sense that they are both rarely sad. They were once called _Unbeatable Duo _for a reason.

"I wouldn't do that. I always keep my promise. I told you I'd always be there for you, remember that? I told you I'd be there if you needed me. I told you I won't let anyone hurt you and so far I kept my promise right?"

"Yeah"

"No guy is bothering you?"

"No"

"Good. I'm not up for any fight right now. As for them, I told them to leave me alone 'til we're okay."

"Why?"

Ashley shrugged.

"Why?" Madison asked again.

"Maybe they'd go annoy you enough that you'd forgive me."

It was Madison's turn to chuckle.

"Well they did." Madison said with an amused tone.

Ashley smiled at that.

"They really bugged me until one day they just stopped." Madison said frowning at the last part. She knew Ashley had something to do with that.

"You had something to do with that. You gave up?" Madison stated with a sad sigh.

"Not necessarily. I just gave you some time alone."

"A long time."

"It got a reaction out of you, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. You know I never meant any of those, right?"

"Yeah I know. It hurt the first time 'til I figured out what you were doing."

"I'm sorry for that. I really am." Madison said looking ashamed and shy as she kept wringing her hands together.

"Hey, don't be like that. Being shy isn't you. Stop apologizing. It's all been done. I'm glad you're here now."

"Does that mean we're okay?"

Ashley nodded with a smile.

Madison threw her arms at her best friend.

Ashley after recovering from shock hugged Madison back.

A sound of a phone ringing got them to pull apart.

"Still using the same tone?" Madison said nodding in Ashley's phone.

"Yes, he's still annoying." Ashley said as she answered her phone.

"Finally!" Aiden said when he heard Ashley pick up.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Are you using your dorky binoculars again?"

"It's not dorky! And Nick's the one using it!" Aiden said indignantly which made Ashley smile.

"Whatever. Why are you calling?"

"We're just happy that you two are finally okay. We can't wait to see you at school."

"You're seeing us now."

"Yeah, true, but really seriously we're happy." Aiden said while a couple of 'yeahs' were heard in the background.

"And all of you know how Mads and I feel about spying so it'll definitely be fun seeing all of you tomorrow at school. We'd be there early to greet all of you." Ashley said as she hung up with a wicked smile on her face.

**ooXoXoo**

"Fuck!" Aiden said as he heard the phone call end.

"Dude! What does that mean?"

"What would they do?" Another one asked.

"I told you we should have just left them alone." Nick said to Aiden.

"We're screwed." Mark said resignedly.

"Yeah, no one knows what those two could come up with now that they're back together!" Nick's twin, Jake, said.

"I got it. It's my fault. Ashley wasn't mad. She's just looking for some fun payback. Whatever prank they'd have for tomorrow would be worth it." Aiden said as he turned on the engine again.

"Yeah I miss hanging out with Ashley." One of the guys said.

**ooXoXoo**

"Looks like they're done supervising us." Madison said as he saw Aiden's truck drive off.

"Looks like it." Ashley said still amused.

"You'll be going to school tomorrow, right?" Madison asked standing up.

"Yeah." Ashley as she followed Madison's lead and stood up too.

"Good. I can't wait 'til the order is back in King High."

"Leave her alone, okay?" Ashley asked holding onto Madison's arm hoping that the Latina would listen.

Madison sighed.

"Please. Just leave that alone." Ashley pleaded.

"Fine." Madison grumbled.

Ashley smiled.

"Thank you! Wanna sleepover tonight? I can drop you off early tomorrow at your house to get changed." Ashley said throwing her arms on Madison's shoulder.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"When does my plan ever not good?"

"Uhh when they aren't and they fail and you leave me to fix it?" Madison said arching her eyebrow at the brunette challenging her to say otherwise.

"Whatever. It's your job to go do that." Ashley said walking away from Madison.

"Right." Madison said chuckling as she followed Ashley downstairs.


	4. There's Some Freaky Friday Shit Going On

**Disclaimer:** ___I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_I'm supposed to be doing my thesis, but its giving me a headache, like a real one._

_For the old readers, thank you for still sticking up with this story. I know I have made you wait for a long time._

_For the new ones, thank you for adding this to your story alert and favorite list. That's kinda awesome :)_

**Chapter 4:**

**Ashley's POV**

I sometimes cannot believe why I do the things I do. Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own. Sometimes it's my feet. Ever had that feeling where you know where you are going, but then not really? Because you're not sure whether you should be going there or not so you leave it up to chance. In my case, I left it to my feet and my hands to do the driving.

I know it's quite dangerous driving with only a half – mind into it.

I have been debating on whether or not I would come here or not since last week.

I have been staring at that box since last month.

Right now, I'm staring at her door wondering whether I should knock or not. Should I? I mean it's her birthday. I'm pretty sure all the Carlins are there. My luck of having Mr. C, Clay or Spencer is not really that high.

Lucky me, I don't really care.

Not caring is kinda an awesome feeling.

Well, scratch that. It is awesome. I now remember why I only cared for a few people for so long.

I don't even feel that scared and nervous shit I used to always feel whenever I'm in her house.

It's pure bliss, except for the part when my mind begins to wonder how I got here. That takes out the fun feeling.

"Ashley?" I heard someone say snapping me out of my thoughts.

Huh? See my luck? I'm not even knocking and yet here he is opening the door for me.

I have thought of many ways to hurt him. God knows I have every chance to do just that, but what keeps me is _her. _Because even when I know he's hurting her, it'll hurt her much more if something happens to him.

And I couldn't have sad baby blue eyes on my conscience, could I?

"Glenn, is Spencer home?" I said because really there's no need for fake pleasantries.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. I'll go get her. Come inside." Glenn said with a smile which threw me off. I don't know what's up his sleeve but I'm not going in there.

"Uhh no, I think I'd rather wait here."

"Okay." He said leaving the door open as he ran upstairs.

That was weird. I fully expected him to shut the door in my face. And what's with the smile? Maybe he's really on his way to get a bible and some holy water, say some verse and hope that I'll burst into flames

Hmm.,, Even my imagination does not impress me.

"Ow!"

Fuck that hurts.

Sneaking blonde woman who's laughing?

This is extremely weird.

Glenn's being nice.

Paula's laughing.

And mind you, it's not an evil laugh too. Not that I have ever heard her evil laugh. She usually just scowls or glares at me.

Is the world coming to an end?

"Are you okay?" Paula asks.

I mean really? She asks if I'm okay? Are meteors heading our way?

"Yeah I'm fine, not sure about my ass though." I said. I don't really care if I said ass in front her. I'm done trying to please her. There's no reason to anymore. Plus, really she's a hypocritical _person. _I'd say bitch but well she is still _her _ mother. There are things I still respect even when I'm inside my head.

It's quite nice in there. It's just me and my thoughts. Well sometimes I hate my thoughts, but overall they are alright to be with.

Besides, I won't have to actually talk talk. Just think and they all understand each other.

They only suck on times like this, when I forget about where I am and that that box fell of my jacket and now in the hands of Paula. I should start thinking of nick names for her. Calling her Paula is just too _nice, _especially since it's my thoughts.

"This is a really nice bracelet." Paula said as she examined it. That bracelet is perfect. I doubt she'd find something bad about it. But then again, she _is _Paula. Knowing that the bracelet had something to do with would be enough for her to conclude that there's something bad about it.

"It's really beautiful." Paula commented.

"Well, uh thanks?" I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that. Praises rarely come from her and the fact that she's talking to me like a normal person would is really throwing me off.

Oh no no no!

"Oh" Paula said with a frown and a touch of smile? I don't know what I'm seeing anymore. Maybe I need to start wearing glasses or contacts like Kyla.

What did I tell you about my luck?

It doesn't exist when I'm anywhere near a Carlin.

"I uhh I got that when, before… well way before we broke up. I did not want to throw it away. I've been waiting for months to give that to her since uhh she didn't really want me giving her any gifts of the jewelry kind unless there is an occasion." I said. I don't know where the stutter even came from. That's…just not cool.

Paula was looking at me too long for my liking. Like really long, I think I'd be old by the time she stops staring at me. Is there something on my face?

"I think it's beautiful. Spencer would love it. You two will work it out. Just give it time." Paula said as she handed the bracelet back to me.

What? Do I need hearing aid too?

First, I see things. Now, I hear things. I think its time for a full medical check – up. NOT! I really do not like hospitals.

But seriously, did something happen I didn't know about? It not even April, like really? Did some Freaky Friday shit happen in here?

"Mom, what did you say to Ashley?"

Finally she's here. Paula is confusing the hell out of me, like a lot.

"Nothing she didn't want to hear. Ashley, Spencer's here you might want to close that mouth of yours. I, personally, don't think it's attractive." Paula said with a joke? Yes I'm asking dear thoughts if it was really a joke, 'cos now I think my mind is playing tricks on me.

I feel Paula patting me on the back before she left.

I don't know what for.

This is another reason why I don't like to be inside my head too much. Things happen and I don't notice making me even more confused.

I give up. I came here to do something and I'll do that then leave.

Yeah good plan.

But wow, she looks really really really good. I mean really good for just a cheap dinner with _that _girl. Yes, I'm still bitter about the break up.

"Thank you" Spencer said with a blush. Did I say it out loud? I hope I didn't say anything about me being bitter that's just pathetic.

But hey I can still make her blush.

But then naaah, she blushes easily.

"Okay, wanna tell me why you're here?"

Wow, way to be welcoming Spencer. I seriously think there's some Freaky Friday shit going on right now.

Oh man, what if she _is _Paula?

And Nice Paula was really Spencer?

I don't know why I'm even thinking about _that _ girl, but hahaha if Paula is Spencer right now. I'm so happy about that Freaky Friday shit that's happening to them.

"Ashley?"

Really, no need to yell at me, Real Paula.

"What are you grinning about?"

I'm tempted to ask if she's Paula but I don't think she'd appreciate that. To be fair, I don't think the real real real Paula would appreciate it.

I'll stop the Freaky Friday shit now since I'm even confusing myself.

"Oh nothing, just nothing. Here. Happy Birthday!" I said as I handed her the box.

"Wow! Thanks! You didn't have to." Spencer said blushing as she accepted the gift.

Maybe she really is the real Spencer.

Alright, I'll stop this madness that's starting to make my head hurt.

"No problem. Open it." I just want to see what her reaction would be when she sees what I got her. I know she's not into expensive things, but it's her birthday and I designed it for her. Its only right that it'd be made from the best materials there is.

"Wow…Ash… I can't." Spencer said returning the gift back to me.

"No Spencer please just take it." I said raising my hands up so she can't put it into my hands.

"I can't take this Ash. This is too much and by the looks of it, expensive too. I can't. It's really beautiful, thank you. I really appreciate it but I just can't accept it." Spencer said as she took my hand and placed the box in it.

"I know you might be thinking I'm trying to get you back or something, but I'm not. I did not come here to try and sweep you off your feet using a piece of jewelry. I know you're with Carmen now and that you're happy with her. I'm not trying to ruin that. I honestly just went here to give this to you. I got this months before when we were still… you know, and yeah."

She was still silent. It's starting to feel awkward. She won't even look at me.

Maybe going here was really a bad idea on my feet's part.

'Cos really it's not my fault, it's my feet's fault.

"Look Spence...er, I get it, we are over. That bracelet I got it when I haven't screwed us up yet. I really don't know what to do it. I may have been the one to pay for it, but it belongs to you. I had it made for you. Even if I meet another Spencer in my life, which I doubt, it would not be right recycle this kind of gift. You can do whatever you want, keep it, pawn it, sell it, throw or give it away. It's your choice. It's yours." I said before turning away and leaving because really I have nothing left to do there. I'm not staying for another awkward silence.

"Ash, wait!"

I turn around to face her but did not really say anything 'cos I really don't have anything to say anymore.

"Thank you." Spencer said as she engulfed me in a hug.

"You're welcome." I said as hugged her back. The way she smells is intoxicating and I wished it was in a bad way. I quickly pulled away before I do something that I shouldn't.

"See you around school." I said before walking away.

"And Spence?" I yelled before she got into her door.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked with that adorable tilt she always does and I wish it would just stop tugging the insides of my heart.

"You look gorgeous tonight." I said before I drove away keeping myself from saying anything more.


	5. Love You More Than Life Itself

**Disclaimer:** ___I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_I'm not supposed to name names but this chapter is dedicated to the one who knows this story by heart haha :P_

_I had a hard time re- writing this chapter into a first person point of view, I hope that it is still good. Enjoy! Thanks again for those who keep adding this to their story alert._

**RachCoo: **_hahaha yeah Freaky Friday it just came up while I was writing it. I'm not really into the first person point of view, but since I'm switching things up that stuff came up. HAHA expect more random stuff to come up next time :D_

**Chapter 5:**

**Ashley's POV**

I knew she had moved on. I knew that she was seeing someone else. I wish she was not, but she is. She seems happy. I always see her laughing when she's with her. It may be selfish and pathetic but I wished to see that she was at least miserable…sad…that the little time we had together meant something for her and had affected her.

Knowing all that still does not prepare me though, it still hurts whenever I see them that close and intimate. Every time she presses her lips against _hers,_ it makes me just want to physically hurt her, make her regret ever living, ever knowing me. Like right now, she has Spencer leaning against the door, kissing _her_ and it's just so fucking unfair that she gets to do that, right in front of _her _house.

I could not even do that when I was with her!

And the way _she _smiles right after is the worst part. It's like it's all _she _has ever wanted. It's like I never existed before. She used to give me those smiles every time I did something good, every time I make her happy. It should have still been me that gets to do that, but I lost my chance. And what sucks about it? It wasn't even really my fault this time.

I guess in the end it all works out. She was too good for me anyway.

I feel like a stalker now, watching them, watching her house. I left after giving her the bracelet. I went to Starbucks to get some coffee then went back here again. I've been sitting here for almost half an hour now. I have a plane to catch in a few hours. You know, I don't get that expression. How can you catch a plane anyway? Its way too big to be caught and you just can't catch it. Besides you're not supposed to be catching a plane. You're supposed to be inside it.

I digress but whatever.

God! I wish I could just get over these stupid feelings. They are not getting me anywhere.

They're gone now. I might as well go there and get over this shit. I really hate last minute packing. I always end up leaving something behind. Not that I ever learn since I keep on doing it.

Here we go again.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

Why do doorbells sound like that? Ding Dong just sounds so boring. You would think that with all the innovation in technology today that they would at least try to change the sound of the doorbells.

"Spencer, did you forget Ashley's…gift?"

Glenn again? I mean seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do than open doors? And why does he even know about the gift?

I was hoping that Spencer at least decided to keep it and not give it off to his asshole brother.

"So, you saw the gift huh?" I said walking past him not waiting for any invitation. They did invite me in before.

"Yeah we all did." Glenn replied so casually which made me raise my eyebrow at him.

Huh. I think my Freaky Friday Theory has some truth in it. I mean shouldn't he be freaking out and being an ass? Telling me that I should leave her sister alone?

"Spencer's not here by he way. She just left a few minutes ago."

Yeah I know, I saw her leave with _her._

"Oh yeah I know. I was waiting for her to leave. I needed to talk to you guys." I said because there's no need for me to be stuttering like a fool again. And since they are all into Freaky Friday shit, I might as well take advantage. I still need some time to pack.

"Mr. C, Mrs. C, Clay." I said with a nod when I saw them all standing there on the living room watching me, kinda creepy if you ask me. They are all acting weird.

"We have some lasagna left over. I know it's your favorite." Mr. C said. At least, he hasn't change.

"You know me too well, Mr. C." I joked. Oddly enough, I kinda feel comfortable here, even with Paula there.

"I'll reheat it for you." Mr. C said standing up.

I shook my head. I didn't want to trouble him. I just really needed to talk to them.

"No that's not necessary." I said hoping I didn't sound rude or something.

"No he will and you will eat it." Paula said as she stood up with Mr. C.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I mean really I'm not gonna waste the niceness Paula has going on for me just because I did not eat some stupid lasagna. Who knows how long that niceness spell lasts, might as well take advantage of it.

Well okay, not stupid, but amazing tasting lasagna. Mr. C has some mad skills in the kitchen.

"Spencer just left a few minutes ago." Clay said.

Why do they keep reminding me that _she _left with her?

"Yeah I know. I'm here to talk you and Glenn." I said with a sigh. I just want this conversation to be over and done with.

"About?" Glenna asked curious.

"Spencer."

"Oh." Clay said.

I don't know what that 'oh' means.

"So what about Spencer?" Glenn asked a bit too curious for my liking. I still can't figure out what is up with him and why he's being so civil. I should be thankful because that would make things easier, but I still can't help but be suspicious.

"Okay, before we do this talking. Can I just say how weirded out I am by things tonight?" I asked because I really want to know what is up with the Carlins, especially Glenn and Paula. Did they hit their head somewhere? or Maybe someone really did cast a spell of niceness on them. Payback by bad karma.

"Weirded out by what?" Clay asked concerned. That is why I like him. He's always been nice and kind.

"Glenn and your mother being nice to me, and not just sarcastically nice, I mean nice, nice. Has hell frozen over or something?" I asked. They both just look at me like I was saying something stupid, which I'm not by the way. It's a perfectly relevant question.

And now they are laughing. I'm glad to know that I could actually make Glenn laugh. Not that I do not think I am not funny because I am pretty confident of my humoring skills. But this is annoying, what's so funny about the question? I know. NOTHING!

"This is not funny! I swear I had to pinch myself outside to know that I am not dreaming and Paula is actually having a normal conversation with me. She even smiled like for real! Not the fake ones she puts up when I go and pick up Spencer for school." I said maybe sounding a bit too ecstatic. I don't know. I mean I'm trying not to be too affected by it. But it's Paula! Paula with the bible and her holy water!

This is getting really annoying. I didn't come here to be laughed at.

"Ugh! Whatever! Call me when I can talk to someone who isn't laughing." I said as I went to the kitchen. I might as well eat that lasagna while waiting for the two stooges to stop laughing. I hope they run out of air from laughing.

"How did your talk go?" Paula asked making me stop in my tracks. Suddenly, I'd rather just be around Glenn and Clay even though they are both annoying.

I still can't figure what she's up to, but I guess I should answer.

Yeah I'll be nice, 'til she becomes her real self again.

"Erm, we weren't able to start. They both think I'm some kind of a clown or something 'cos they can't seem to stop laughing." I said sounding frustrated. I tried not to, but those two Carlins are really annoying laughing when there's no reason to be laughing. Bunch of crazies if you ask me.

"Because you're face is so priceless!" I heard him exclaim. I didn't notice him following me in here.

"Why, what happened?" Paula asked looking genuinely curious.

"Ashley was wondering as to why you and Glenn are acting so nice to her. It would not have been funny if it weren't for her face."

"Hey!" I said because my face is not something to be laughed at. It's something to be admired. I don't like it here. They ignore me. They laugh at me. Then they make fun of my face. That is so not cool.

"She looked like she was figuring some sort of a problem. And then she went on ranting how you were nice to her before outside." I heard Clay finish with a chuckle. I don't like him much anymore either.

Paula is laughing. I don't know why she's laughing. Maybe they really are a bunch of crazies that's why they are all so nice. I wonder what's wrong with Mr. C. He looks normal to me still.

Wait. The other Carlins doesn't know why she's laughing either.

Huh. Weird.

Maybe Paula lost it? She really couldn't take that Spencer is gay so she snapped big time.

"Paula?" Mr. C said hesitantly. I think he's also scared of his wife, not that he had that much balls to stand up to her before, but he came around and redeemed himself in the end.

"Oh, I just remembered how Ashley acted earlier when Spencer was still here." Paula explained with a light chuckle.

Huh? How did I act before? I didn't do anything that can even be remotely funny.

"Ooooh! Mom! Share!" Glenn said like a little kid who wants some candy.

"Well, what happened?" Mr. C asked.

"I'm sorry Ashley but this is just too funny not to share." Paula said as she sat down.

When did she even care about my feelings? And I still can't remember doing anything funny.

"I was wondering why Ashley hasn't come in yet so I went to invite her in. I called her name but she seemed to be inside her own little world so I decided to tap on her shoulder to snap her out of it and when I did, she jumped so far away from me, she landed on the lawn. It was so funny. Lucky her, I don't have roses growing there right now." Paula finished and started laughing again together with the rest of her family.

"That was soooo not funny! What kind of Christian family is this, laughing at others misfortune?" I said acting offended. I'm waiting for Paula's reaction. I'm trying to test how far her niceness really is.

And by the way that she is still laughing, only louder now. I think that maybe some alien took over her body. Yes, I'm serious. I, Ashley Davies, think that some alien took over Paula's body. Maybe the other Carlin's too. Yeah, makes sense. The Laughing Aliens taking over the Carlin household.

"Oh come on, Ash. You have to admit it was funny." Clay said still chuckling.

Okay yes maybe, it is kinda funny but it was my ass that fell and hurt.

"Okay fine. It was funny and I'm glad I made you all laugh but it was also embarrassing so please stop." I said hoping they'd listen to me and stop laughing. But no, they are just having a blast there, laughing. I cannot believe that I could actually do this. Spencer would be proud. I was able to make Paula, Glenn, Clay and Mr. C laugh all at the same time. And Paula. Yes I am aware that I repeated her name, but really, come on, it's Paula. She has a stick so far up her ass that I think a hint of smile would have even hurt herself.

It's strange how I kinda feel like I'm a part of them now.

"But, I really do like you for my sister though." Glen said without malice which made me kinda smile. That's nice, finally, he approves after we broke up, that some great timing.

"That doesn't really matter if your sister doesn't like me for her." I said honestly because at the end of the day what Spencer thinks and feels is what's gonna matter.

"She'll realize that the two of you are meant to be. Just be patient with her. She'll come around." Clay said with his kind smile that is somewhat comforting.

"Yeah." I said not really believing him. I don't think Spencer would come around. She has moved on now. I think she thinks of me as just someone from her past. We barely even acknowledge each other at school.

"Look, maybe right now she's with Carmen but that'll pass. She's not nearly as happy as she is when she was with you." Glenn added I think to make me feel better. It almost did, except for the fact that he said _nearly. Nearly _as happy. That means she is getting there.

"Right, whatever you say. Now, that you're both settled down, can we now talk?" I asked nicely.

"Okay _mom!_" Glenn said with a salute and I smacked his head.

Huh. The Carlins just laughed. This is extremely weird that I'm actually fitting into their family dynamics.

"You know, you're not as much fun when you're not with Spencer." Glenn said while rubbing his head. As if I actually smacked his head hard.

"Quit fooling around. I still have to pack my things." I said looking into my watch. I have 2 hours left before my flight leaves me. Yeah, they leave me. Sad right? Even, I, Ashley Davies can get left by a stupid plane, probably because it doesn't have any eyes.

"Pack?" The brothers asked like it was some alien word. Pack means pack. I can understand Glenn since sometimes he's slow on the uptake, but Clay? He's supposed to be the smarter one.

"Yeah, you know, it's what people do when they travel. I think you guys have done that before you left from Ohio."

"We know that 'pack is. We're asking why." Glenn said sounding a bit annoyed like I care if his annoyed.

"I'm leaving."

"Duh?" Glenn said sounding like one of those preppy girls.

"Where?" Clay asked. At least, he got his brains back.

"New York."

"What're you doing there?" Glenn asked like a reporter.

"None of your business."

Ha! As if I'd tell him.

"When are you leaving?" Glenn asked. Okay, he's not asking like a reporter. He's asking like a stalker.

"Later"

"As in tonight later?" Clay asked looking shocked. What's so shocking about me leaving tonight? People fly on airplanes all the time. I have another problem with that statement, but before I digress I'll stop myself since my phone is ringing and it's Madison.

"What's up?" I said as I raised my hand to the two boys to signal to stop talking.

"_Where are you?" _

"I'm still at her house."

"_What's taking you so long there?"_

"They keep laughing before so we're just about to start talking."

"_Well okay, let me know when you're on your way to your place."_

"No that's not necessary."

"_Shush. Aiden and I will take you to the airport and that's that."_

"Maddie no, we talked about this. I'll just drive there."

"_No, call me when you get out of there and if I have to go deal with Glenn."_

I chuckled at that as if I couldn't handle Glenn myself.

"I'll call you when I'm done here and we'll talk about it."

"_Alright. Take care Ash"_

"You too." I said before hanging up and faced the two Carlins who is looking at me… weirdly.

"So, you and Madison?" Glenn said.

"Me and Madison?" I asked pretending not to get it. I knew this question would come up tonight.

"You two are best friends? girlfriends? ex- girlfriends?"

"Yes we are best friends but no we are not girlfriends or ex – girlfriends."

Madison looks good and all, but really I wouldn't even cross that line.

"And what happened before between the two of you? just didn't happen?" Clay said sarcastically. Sarcasm doesn't suit him. I think, even though it pains me to say this, Glenn is the more appropriate one between the two of them to do that. Clay being sarcastic is just, one of those cringe – worthy sights.

"I guess." I didn't take much of what Madison said before to heart. She was dealing with things on her own way.

"You forgave her just like that?" Glenn said looking at me as if I'm joking.

"It was a long time coming." I said with a shrug. It really was. It's been almost a year since that happened.

"Seriously?" Clay said with another disbelieving tone.

"Yes seriously. Now, I didn't come here to talk about Madison. I have stuff to do too. So just listen, okay? This'll be quick. Before I start saying things, let me just be clear that I'm not trying to get her back or ruin what she has with Carmen. I'm just looking out for her." I said looking at both of them. Glenn is kinda frowning. I have no time to come up with theories as to why he's even frowning.

"You're intent on keeping your promises huh?" Clay said with a grin. I'm guessing he also saw the bracelet I gave Spencer.

"Especially the ones I made to Spencer. She's now dating Carmen. And if you thought I was bad news, she's worse. Not that she had been with many girls as I have, because of the way she is." I said trying not to give too much information. I don't want to cause trouble or put a strain on their relationship.

"We don't like Carmen either. We like you better." Glenn said which made me proud of myself.

"Why, thank you. Although, that's kinda too late since Spencer and I aren't together anymore. Still, I'm glad you're finally supporting your sister." I said with a smile. Yes, I've learnt to accept that Glenn is actually being nice because he just is. I don't think he had been possessed by Laughing Aliens anymore.

"What is it that you know, about Carmen that we don't?" Glenn asked. I see his protective side coming out and it's nice to see that it's not directed at me.

"I'm not telling you what it is because you're just going to try and break them apart. Spencer sees the good in people. She always does. Maybe Carmen has changed. I don't know. That's why I'm not saying anything either since Spencer did make me a better person. All I'm saying is look out for her. Don't try to break them apart. THAT will not work. Believe me. You've tried that with us before. Although, it did work, come to think of it. But anyway, just be there if ever something happens. Got it?" I said looking at them both in the eyes hoping that they'll get the seriousness of what I'm saying.

"Yeah." Glenn and Clay said both with a nod.

"Cool! That's it. I have to go and pack." I said as I stood. I'm finally gonna be out of here. I was about to call Madison when Glenn asked me a question.

"Why are you not getting back my sister?"

That's the last question I expected from him. But then, he's brand new Glenn. I guess I should give him more credit.

"She and I are over."

"You still love her. How could things be over, if you're still in love with her? I know for a fact that Spencer still loves you." Glenn said with so much passion. I would laugh at him but I don't think it'd be appropriate at this time. I can just tease him about this later.

"Of course she still does. I was her first girlfriend. I helped her come out to herself and to you guys. She'll always feel something for me, just not as strong as she would for whomever it is she ends up with. But, I have no doubt caring feelings would still be there."

"But you're still in love with her! You never gave up when everything seems against the two of you! And that was just at the beginning, you still didn't know if you loved her then!" Glenn said with even much more passion. I seriously can't help myself.

"Jeez Glenn! I didn't know you had this passion for our love." I said with a chuckle. I really don't want to think about what he is saying. It just hurts when I try and think about it.

"I'm serious Ash." Glenn said still not letting up.

"I gave up because I love her THAT much. And circumstances are different now from before." I said with a sigh as I looked away from them. My gaze landed on to Spencer's baby pictures that were up on the wall. She's really adorable.

"I don't get it." Glenn said sounding frustrated.

"You think I'm happy knowing Spencer is with somebody else? Knowing that somebody else gets to kiss her? gets to make her laugh? gets to be next to her? You think I wanted this? I did not want to give up, but I had to because that is what she wanted. That's why circumstances are different now! It's not me and her against you and your mom or other people. It's me against her. I couldn't make someone stay with me if they didn't want to. That's not fair for either of us. I searched for something… something in her eyes that would tell me otherwise. Something that would tell me she's lying. Something that would say that she was just mad and that she didn't mean what she said. Anything…. There was nothing. All I could see was that she was tired and hurt. She wasn't even mad. She was just… tired. I had to give her up if I wanted her to be happy. I wasn't making her happy anymore. Why would I choose my happiness over hers? How would I be different from you guys, when you used to tell her being gay was wrong? I'd just be like you. I'd just be keeping her from being happy. I'd rather be hurt because knowing that she's happy makes it all okay. I'd be content with seeing her happy. I love her that much." I said looking down and wiping away the stray tears that dared to fall. I cannot believe I'm actually crying in front of the very same people who I swore would never see me weak.

"I never thought I'd get to know what love is 'til I met her. I never thought I'd actually learn to care and love someone other than the friends I knew since I was a kid, 'til I met her. She changed me for the better. I guess I've always know in the back of my mind that we won't last forever. I always had that feeling. I did I could to make it that I was wrong, that it was just a feeling. She's too good though. She's too perfect. She's an angel. She deserves better. I guess that's why I wasn't so surprised when it did happen. I was shocked and I felt lost but I wasn't that surprised. It was good while it lasted. It really was."

"Are you at least going to remain friends?" Clay asked concerned.

"That day she broke up with me. She broke…something inside of me. It felt like I was pulled down to the ground. Sometimes I question whether or not what we had was real. Sometimes I wonder if she went out with me just to spite your mother. Then I'd smack myself for even thinking that. Us being friends? I don't know. I wish I could say that I want us to be friends. But maybe… in the future? Maybe we could be friends then. I'm not sure if that'll happen. I'm not sure if that's good for me. I don't even think it's a good idea. I don't know. We'll see." I said still not looking up at them. I hate myself for being this weak right now. My voice doesn't even sound like my own. It feels like I'm not even the one doing the talking.

"You're not sure, you want to? How the hell are you going to look after her, like you said in that bracelet, when you're not even friends?" Glenn said raising his voice at me

_Spence, I'll forever look after you, even when I'm not around, I promise to keep you safe._

_Love you more than life itself,_

_Ash_

"I maybe a lot of things, but I'm pretty good at keeping my word. I told you I'm not sure. Maybe in the future, we will be. 'Til then I'll just have to look after her from afar."

"How can you look after someone when you don't know what's going on with them?" Clay asked.

"Oh, I'd know." I said with a smile before I continued on. "I'd always have someone looking over her. Why do you think no one had bothered her at school, even though she and I are broken up now? Why do you think when we were still dating that no one had called us 'dyke', 'gay', 'lesbian' or whatever fucking names there is? Oh well, except for you that is and even you're lucky your face is still intact." I said looking at Glenn.

"Madison did." Clay pointed out.

"We just had this conversation a few minutes ago!" I said getting frustrated.

"How so? Because you guys are best friends now?" Glenn said sarcastically which is annoying me more. It's none of his business who my best friend is and who isn't.

"We've always been friends. We just had a falling out before. But, nothing changed between us. We still looked out for each other."

"Riiiight." Clay said mockingly.

I sighed. I don't blame them. They weren't at King High very long. They don't understand how that school works. It still doesn't stop it from being annoying though.

"You still don't believe me, do you? Think about it, why is it that she has been the only who had called me those names in my face? And why is it that I'm the only who is calling her a slut or whore? To my knowledge, no one has ever called us that to our face except you that is and you're lucky you're Spencer's brother." I said getting really frustrated. I'm just repeating things and I don't like to repeat myself.

"Spencer did call Madison those names." Clay interjected.

I shook my head.

"Spencer is an exception. She doesn't know about me and Madison being friends. Why do you think Madison had never laid a hand on her? She knew how I felt about Spencer, and she also knew that I would have kicked Spencer's ass if she wasn't important. She knows I had done that to a number of girls in the school. Ask around."

"Why didn't we know all about this?" Glenn asked still skeptical.

"Because you're new. And you wouldn't need to know because nobody would touch you. Ever. The only way you'd know how things go around King High is when you finally get the beat up. You never did, even though I came close in beating you up myself, and it's not because you're one of the jocks, Glenn. It's because you're Spencer's brother."

"Are there anymore questions? Because I really have to go and pack my stuff." I said as I stood up. I really want to get out of here already.

"Don't give up on her Ash." Clay said which really sounded more like begging.

I don't know what to say to that. I was definitely not planning to hang around and wait for someone who has obviously moved on.

"Why did you two broke up?" Glenn asked.

"It was because of Aiden. She thought there was something going on between us."

"Was there?" Clay asked.

"No. Didn't you just hear how I said, I love her so much?" I said getting annoyed. This conversation is just going on in circles.

"Then, why did you let Aiden spend the night at your house?" Clay said.

"I needed someone to talk to. Spencer wouldn't talk to me. She thinks there is something going on between me and Aiden." I explained simply.

"Aiden likes you." Glenn commented.

He really does. I wish he'd get over me soon. Now that Madison and I are okay. I hope that another conflict would not take place.

"He does. He also told me that. But I told him that we weren't going to happen. I just see him as an older brother. He understood that. After that conversation, we hugged. That was what Spencer saw: the hug. She immediately thought I was cheating on her. She never let me explain. She kept ignoring my calls and kept on slamming the door on my face. I didn't want to push her away so I gave her space. But, that night, I needed her. I needed to talk to her. I needed her to tell me that nothing would change and that everything will be alright. I just had the news telling me that..."

Before I even noticed it I was in Clay's arm sobbing my eyes out. Everything about that night came rushing back. I just really need her.

"What was the new that got you so upset?" Mr. C asked surprising me a little bit.

"It's not important now Mr. C" I said shaking my head as I tried to fix myself.

"It is if that's what's coming between the two of you. You should tell her." Mr. C advised gently. I understand what he's saying. It's just that, the chance of that happening is over.

"I tried. The day after Aiden spent the night. I was going to tell her. But then, she saw Aiden come out of my car and immediately accused me of cheating. She thought that just because Aiden spent the night that something had happened. Nothing did. I told him to spend the night there because he had drunk a few beers. He slept on the couch. He didn't go anywhere near my room, even upstairs for that matter. She never let me explain why I was with Aiden that night. I needed someone. A friend. I needed to tell someone while it was just there. Still fresh. Because I knew if I let it pass the night. I'm never gonna be able to tell anyone. I'm never gonna be able to let it out. I'll just keep it inside. I thought I owed it to her, to know. To not be selfish for once. She didn't let me. So, I went to Aiden. And now, we're over." I said trying to wipe the tears that wouldn't seem to stop from falling.

"I'm sorry Ash." Glenn said as he handed me a box of tissue.

"It's fine. I guess this is for the better. Spencer is just too much for me. She deserves someone who doesn't have as much baggage as me. I think I better go now before she comes home." I said standing up and playing with my keys.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Mr. C asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"Maybe, it'll be better if the boys drive you." Paula said as she stood up. There was not much I could do really but nod as she ushered us out of their house.

"Wait. What about my car?" I said. I can't just leave my car here. Spencer will see the car and she'll find out I came back. And then she would ask questions. And I just really don't want to talk about this night ever again.

"One of them will drive it. The other will follow." Paula said.

Again, I just nodded. She had it all figured out. I just want to get out of here, before Spencer comes back.

"Things will work themselves out in the end." Mr. C said as he enveloped me in arms.

What's strange is that I don't even know whether I should be comforted with that or not.


	6. Ashley's Coming Back, Right?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

_**RachCK:**__ Yeah I agree, poor Ashley. Aww, I'm not too happy about making you cry, but I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. See you again next chapter! :D_

**Chapter 6:**

"Thanks" Ashley said as soon as she reached their house.

"No problem." Clay said as he hesitantly got out of Ashley's car. He really enjoyed driving it even if it was only for fifteen minutes.

"Ashley, you know, you can call us if you need anything or to talk to someone." Clay offered as he and Glenn walked the brunette to her door.

"Of course." Ashley said with a nod but not really meaning it.

"So, how long are you going to be in New York?" Glenn asked curious.

"2 weeks." Ashley answered honestly.

"Ah...Have fun!" Glenn said sounding happy for some reason.

"I'll try." Ashley said looking at him weirdly.

"So, how are you gonna get to airport later?" Glenn asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'll drive there." Ashley said carefully wondering why Glenn was asking that question.

"What about your car when you get on the plane?" Glenn said raising his eyebrows smiling.

"You just want to drive my car." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying what if something happens to your car?" Glenn said.

"I don't think you're parents would be happy with what you're thinking."

"If they say 'yes' would you let me drive it back here?" Glenn said excitedly.

"Glenn, I swear if you use my car while I'm gone. You're going to get it. I don't care if Spencer is your sister. No one messes with my car." Ashley said seriously.

"Jeez! Possessive much? I swear I'll drive it back here after we drop you in the airport." Glenn said raising his right hand and crossing his heart.

"Fine." Ashley said.

"Yes!" Glenn said raising his hands. He was really ecstatic. Ashley always had the best car around.

"You haven't called your mom yet and you're screaming yes already? What makes you think she'll say 'yes' it's really late." Ashley pointed out.

"Oh, my mom likes you. I'm sure she'll say yes." Glenn said knowingly.

Ashley was about to question him about his mom when her phone started ringing. She was about to hit ignore when she noticed it was Madison who was calling.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hey"

"_Are you still there?"_

"No, I'm at my place already."

"_I told you to call me when you're on your way there. We're on our way."_

"I told you, I can drive myself there."

"_Like hell you are. What about your car?"_

"Alright look, don't be mad or anything. The Carlins are driving me to the airport."

"_Which ones?" _Madison the edge on her voice barely kept away.

"The brothers." Ashley said as she walked into her house and flopping down on the couch nearest to her. Glenn and Clay, both of whom haven't been there before, just looked around the living room.

"_What are they doing there?"_

"Long story short, had a break down. Their parents won't let me go unless one of them drives me here. The other followed."

"_And?"_

"And Glenn asked if they could drive me to the airport."

"_Using your car I bet" _Madison said annoyed.

"Look, you know I don't like the goodbye shit on the airport. I'll call you when I get to the airport then when I get to New York."

Madison could be heard sighing through the phone.

"_Just take care and update me, okay?"_

"I will. Try and mellow down while I'm away. God knows, not even the boys can hold you back."

"_Yeah yeah whatever."_

"Take care okay? Call me if you have some problems."

"_Right"_

"Maddie"

"_Fine fine. Take care of yourself. See you in two weeks."_

"See you then. I'll call you back later."

"_Bye." _Madison said before she hung up.

After Ashley closed her phone, she directed her attention to the two Carlin brothers who were roaming around her living room.

"About your mom, what made her change her mind? Or is this one of her evil plot or something, because I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't going back to Spencer. There is no need for her evil manipulation."Ashley said seriously which made Clay and Glenn laugh again.

"You're such a riot, Ashley. You talk like mom is from the mafia or something." Clay said while trying to control his laughter.

"Haha yeah. And what is up with you and the word evil?" Glenn commented still chuckling.

"Here we go again. Can't you two just give me a straight answer or something?" Ashley said annoyed.

"She realized how much you truly care for Spencer. And I'm sure by now, she realized just how much you really love Spencer. Plus, she finally accepted that Spencer is gay." Clay said.

"Well, that couldn't come at a better time." Ashley muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure Carmen and Spence won't last. Mom doesn't even like her." Glenn said trying to reassure Ashley.

"And you think Spencer is gonna care? Don't you remember when Spencer and I dated?"

"Yeah, but..." Glenn started to say but was cut off by Ashley

"Forget it. I'm gonna go pack." Ashley said as she stood up to go to her room.

"Just get food on the kitchen and feel free to watch TV or some movies. The DVDs are in the cabinet to the left." Ashley said on her way upstairs.

"Okay. Thanks" Clay said.

Glenn just nodded in response.

Ashley was looking at the bottle of pills in her bedside table. She's thinking if she would bring it or not. She's been sitting there for about ten minutes when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." Ashley said knowing it was either Clay or Glenn.

"Hey." Glenn said.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You actually knock." Ashley said feigning surprise.

"Hahaha. Very funny" Glenn replied sarcastically while making some faces which made Ashley chuckle slightly.

"You're weird and what are you doing here?" Ashley said as she got off the bed and added some more clothes in her suitcases."

"I don't really know." Glenn replied honestly.

"Really weird." Ashley said.

"I haven't seen your room." Glenn said randomly while taking the place that Ashley had first sat on while looking at Ashley's room.

"Why would you? It's not like it was featured on MTV's MyCrib. Weirdo."

"What did you just say?" Glenn asked.

"You heard me. No need to repeat it. But, well, if you want to hear it again, _Weirdo_. I'll repeat it. _Weirdo_." Ashley said while trying to keep a straight face. She was seconds to bursting to fits of laughter which she ended up doing after a few seconds of looking at Glenn.

"Aww, finally Ashley Davies is able to be the one laughing at someone. Not be the one getting laughed at." Glenn said mocking Ashley.

"Ah, whatever." Ashley said rolling her eyes. She hated to admit it but she was really starting to like Glenn, even though he can still be an ass.

"Hey, what are these for?" Glenn asked while holding the bottle and reading what the name of the pills are.

"It's nothing. Just some painkillers" Ashley said while taking the bottle and putting it in one of her suitcases.

"Well, I guess you'd be taking a lot of those then before you take your flight." Glenn said smirking.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Ashley asked wondering what Glenn was thinking.

"'Cos you fell off you're ass in front of our house. I bet it's gonna be hard for you to seat later once the bruises start to show." Glenn said grinning.

"Shut up Glenn! I think I like you better when you we're glaring at me and telling me to leave your sister alone." Ashley said.

"Well, I like me better now. It's so much fun." Glenn said teasing Ashley.

"Ugh! Just get out or I'm not gonna be able to finish my packing because I have to beat the shit out of you."

"Good luck sitting still on the plane later." Glenn said as she got out of the door.

**ooXoXoo**

"What are you moving in New York?" Glenn asked as he took some of the bags to Ashley's car while Clay grabbed the others.

"Yeah, are there even clothes left in your closet?" Clay asked while she fixed the suitcases.

"You can never have too many clothes. Accidents happen. Someone may spill something on me. I don't want to have to go to a laundry mat because I ran out of clothes." Ashley said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Right. That would just be devastating." Clay deadpanned.

"Whatever. Let's go. I don't want to waste my time beating the crap out of the both of you." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes and got to the driver seat.

**ooXoXoo**

"Glenn, I'm warning you, just a scratch and you're dead." Ashley said as she handed him the keys to her car.

"I got it." Glenn said.

"Have a safe flight Ashley." Clay said.

"Yeah, thanks for driving me." Ashley said.

"No problem. Have fun with whatever you have to do there." Clay said as he gave her a hug.

"I'll try." Ashley said as she hugged him back.

"Good luck with your ass sitting on the plane for two hours. I hope you took a lot of painkillers." Glenn joked while he hugged her.

"Shut up! And I mean it with my car. You better not show your face when I get back here, I don't care how small it is." Ashley said as she let go of the hug.

"Jeez. I won't let anything happen to your car, plus Clay is with me. Nothing's gonna happen. Now, get on the plane. I can't wait 'til you get to your seat." Glenn said smirking.

"You're too much Glenn Carlin, I'm leaving." Ashley said smiling. She was happy that the two Carlin boys drove her to the airport. It felt like they were her brothers.

"Bye" Both Glenn and Clay said.

They both waited 'til Ashley was out of sight before they got back to the parking lot and left.

"Ashley's coming back, right?" Glenn asked Clay.

"Yeah, she's only going to be there for two weeks. Didn't you hear her?" Clay said looking at his brother confusedly.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't come back? What about Spencer?" Glenn said sounding like the love of his life is the one who left.

"Dude, listen to yourself, you sound like she left you to be with someone else."

"Whatever."

Clay just snorted. He still could not believe how things are going. Glenn liked Ashley so much. It almost felt like he wanted to date the brunette himself. And his mom had been so accepting and nice that it seemed as if he was in an alternative universe.

"You think Spencer is done with her little date?" Glenn asked as they reached their driveway.

"Yeah, I think, it's almost 2 in the morning."

"Do you believe Ashley?" Glenn asked again.

"Believe what?"

"What she said? About letting Spencer go and all that crap." Glenn said while waving his hands.

"The truth?" Clay said and Glenn nodded "I think she meant what she said. She never lies when it comes to Spencer and her feelings for her."

"So that's it between them?" Glenn said sounding guilty. He knew he had some part in the break up.

"I don't know. But, Spencer better snap out of her Carmen daze."

"Oh, yeah. What is that thing Ashley was saying about Carmen? Do you have any idea?"

"Look, you heard Ashley, let's leave Spencer alone. We'll just see how things go and be there for her if she needs us. I'm pretty sure, Ashley wouldn't let anything happen to Spencer."

"Okay, if you say so." Glenn said with a shrug though he plans to do a little investigating himself.

"I mean it Glenn. Don't try and snoop around. If you want Ashley and Spencer to have a chance again, let things be. We might just end up complicating things, if we join in." Clay said seriously hoping Glenn would listen.

"I got it."

"Okay, night bro..." Clay said as he went to his room.

"Yeah, night..." Glenn said.


	7. Do You Know What Flarin is For?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN:** _**Flarin**__ is a name of made up drug. If ever there is something like that existing somewhere in the real world, well that is purely coincidental : )_

**Chapter 7:**

"Wow! You were serious when you said you'd come by today!"The girl on the other side of the door said.

"Shut up and move! These bags aren't getting any lighter. And, do you always greet your guests wearing nothing but your underwear?" Ashley said raising her eyebrows at the girl, obviously disapproving.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it." The blonde said as she opened the door wider to let Ashley in.

"Right... I'm so ecstatic to see you in your underwear." Ashley said while she rolled her eyes and moved past the blonde.

"Whatever. Are these all your things?" The blonde said gesturing to the bag she was carrying.

"No, I left the others at the lobby. You can go and get it. I'm gonna take a shower." Ashley said as she disappeared into one of the rooms.

"What am I your assistant?" The blonde muttered as she went to make a phone call.

"Wear a robe or something, would you?" Ashley said as she went through her stuff.

"I can wear anything I want. I own the place." The blonde said while picking a shirt and putting it on.

"Sure you do." Ashley said her voice teasing while she turned on the shower waiting for the right temperature.

The blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Matt, do you see any of luggage left at the lobby?" The blonde asked on the phone.

"Yes Ms. Lauer there is a couple of bags in here."

"Would you mind bringing them up here? The person who owns it is just TOO LAZY to bring them up herself!" The blonde said yelling the last part to Ashley.

"I can hear you perfectly fine, you know. There is no need to yell. And could you give him a large tip. He helped me get the bags off the taxi." Ashley said.

"Yes Ms. Lauer. I'll be right up with the bags."

"I told you, just call me Rachel and thank you Matt!" The blonde said before she hung up the phone.

"Where is your purse then?" The blonde asked as she neared the bathroom where Ashley was in.

"Why do you want it?" Ashley asked.

"You said to tip Matt."

"So?" Ashley said while she was showering.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" The blonde rolled her eyes and went to get her purse.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the blonde's door.

"Where do I place this, Ms. Lauer, I mean Rachel?"

"Just place it near the couch." Rachel instructed.

"Thank you for bringing them up here." Rachel said as she handed him a tip.

"No problem. Is there anything else you need?" Matt asked.

"Uhm, no. Thanks." Rachel said.

"Okay. I know that a hot brunette owns the bags I brought up in here. Shall I ring you when Ms. Michelle comes up?" Matt said teasingly.

"Oh, shut it Matt! I'm not cheating on Mitch. Besides, do you really think I'd bring the girl I was fooling around with up here? The same place where Mitch just pops by without warning?" Rachel asked cocking her right eye brow.

"True. But, you know. People tend to hide stuff in plain sight. It's harder to find." Matt said knowingly.

"You know, I think its time for you to go back to work." Rachel said while she pushed Matt out of the door shaking her head.

"Okay, whatever you want. You sure, you don't want me to ring you?"

Rachel thought for a second. Then, knowing how Michelle could be so jealous, at times.

"Fine, give me a call when she comes up."

Matt nodded with a smirk.

"But, nothing is going on with us. She's just here to visit." Rachel said feeling like she needed to explain to the older man in front of her especially after seeing that smirk.

"Aren't they all?" Matt said still teasing.

"Okay, that's it. Go down. Now." Rachel said feigning seriousness.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. And be careful. She looks really tempting. I wouldn't want Michelle walking on you right now." Matt said nodding to her back.

Rachel was confused for a moment, but then turned around to see Ashley wearing nothing but a towel.

Rachel closed the door then said, "Ashley, would you put some clothes on."

"That is what I'm trying to do before you started talking." Ashley said looking for the clothes in one of her bags near the couch.

"Would you hurry it up?" Rachel said her voice a little bit anxious and panicky.

Ashley stopped what she was doing and turned to face Rachel.

"Are you expecting someone?" Ashley said knowing how she's getting into the blonde.

"Shut up! Get your clothes and get dress in your room." Rachel said while she slumped down on the couch, a worried frown gracing her face.

"Wow, you must really like her huh?" Ashley said while she got her clothes catching up onto why the other girl was acting weird.

"She gets really jealous. And you not wearing anything but a towel will not help if she comes in." Rachel answered.

"Does she not trust you?"

"I screwed up once. And I really like her."

Ashley just nodded and went to her room to dress and fix her hair.

"So, what are you doing here? Getting tired of L.A.? Or is L.A. getting tired of you?" Rachel asked curious. She had been meaning to visit L.A. in so long. She just did not have the time to because her assistants can't seem to do things on their own.

"Just needed to get out of there for a while, does your girl know I'm coming?" Ashley asked while she went to the kitchen to get an apple.

"No. I haven't had the chance. You just left a message 6 hours ago telling me you'll be coming here."

"So, am I going to have to hide when she comes here?" Ashley asked jumping up into the counter as she bit her apple.

"No, that's kinda hard since you seemed to have brought your whole closet with you."

"Does she know who I am?"

"She saw pictures of us."

"Okay then."

"By the way, what is going on with you and that 'Matt' guy?" Ashley asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"Why, you jealous?" Rachel teased.

"No, why would I be? That guy has nothing on me. So?"

"There is nothing going on with us. Did you not hear me saying I have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah well, that hasn't really stopped you before. By the way, what's her name?"

"I resent that. I can so stick to one girl. And look whose talking? The girl who has every girl and guy after her in L.A and her name is Michelle."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah on my phone." Rachel went to grab her phone and pressed a few buttons then showed it to Ashley.

"She's hot and pretty! What did you do to make her go out with you?" Ashley said as she handed back the phone.

"She's off limits Ashley Davies." Rachel warned. If there was someone she would be worried about sweeping any girl off of her, it would be the girl in front of her.

"I never said anything. Besides, I already got my eyes set on someone." Ashley said while she stared at Rachel with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Quit it Ashley."

"What? You started it. For all I know, you were drooling when you saw me only in a towel, a few minutes ago." Ashley said as she got up and went to Rachel's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she stood in her doorway looking at Ashley who was pulling the sheets off the bed.

"Getting ready to sleep or nap, whatever you wanna call it since its only 11 in the morning." Ashley said as she got under the sheets and got comfortable.

"In my room?"

"Yeah? I always sleep here." Ashley asked confused.

"Well, can't you sleep on the guest room instead?"

"But, I always sleep here." Ashley whined.

"Come on. Mich gets really jealous."

"Oh come on. If she doesn't understand how we work. She's not worth it."

"Ashley..."

"Fine." Ashley said getting up in a huff which made Rachel sigh.

"You're right. You always sleep here when you're here. It's just that I really don't want us to fight again. It can get exhausting for a while." Rachel said sounding defeated.

"I know what you mean..." Ashley said as she got back in the bed.

"What do you mean? What happened in L.A.?" Rachel said as she joined Ashley on the bed. She really cared about the brunette beside her.

"Nothing." Ashley replied immediately.

"Ashley, what happened there?" Rachel asked again not believing the initial answer given to her.

Almost after Rachel finished talking, Ashley leaped up from the bed and away from Rachel.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Rachel asked worried.

"You changed your sheets right? Please tell me I didn't just laid there, with you and your girlfriend's...Eeew...Please tell me you changed your sheets."

To this, Rachel just rolled her eyes glad it was nothing serious.

"And so what if I didn't? You already laid there. What difference would it make?"

"Eew... You're disgusting Rach! And now, I have to go and take a shower again! Ugh!" Ashley said walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Would just get back to bed already? Of course, I changed the sheets. And Michelle hasn't been here since last week. She's been swamped with work."

"Why didn't you just tell me that when I asked you before?" Ashley said annoyed. She was really tired.

"Because you just jumped into conclusions. By the way, I'm going to work for a while. But, I'll be back around six. Why don't we go for dinner then?"

"Sure, if I'm wake."

"Oh, you'll be awake, if I have to pour ice cold water on you. I would." Rachel said as she kissed Ashley's forehead and got changed for work.

"I hate you." Ashley mumbled.

"Yeah, I missed you too! I'll be off now. Call me, if you need anything."

Ashley just waved off her hands at Rachel. Rachel just chuckled at the gesture. She really missed the brunette.

**ooXoXoo**

"Hey man, do you know what Flarin is for?" Glenn asked Clay while they were walking to their locker. This question has been bugging Glenn since last night, he figured that Clay being the smart one. He might know what it was.

"No, never heard of it. Why?" Clay answered.

"Nothing, just curious." Glenn said shrugging trying to make it show like it's not a big deal.

"You're not doing drugs again, are you?" Clay said concerned. He was still worried about his brother's past habit with pain killers.

"No man." Glenn said.

"Okay. Good." Clay said, but he was not convinced that Glenn was telling him everything.

**ooXoXoo**

"Madison!" Kyla said as soon as she spotted Madison talking with Aiden on the quad.

"What's up, Ky? When did you get back?" Madison said turning her head to face her while Aiden walked away leaving the two alone.

"Did you know that she left?" Kyla asked ignoring Madison's question.

"Left? Who left?" Madison asked a little confused.

"Ashley. Who else?" Kyla said a little annoyed.

Madison made an _'oh'_ face.

"Why are you asking me?" Madison said.

"I just got back from Europe and all I had is a note telling me that she'll be going to New York for 2 weeks." Kyla said a little upset at Ashley.

"And I know what you're talking about because?" Madison asked.

"I'm not stupid Madison. I know you two have been close lately, for what reason, I don't know. And what it is that I hear that Spencer and her broke up. And that Spencer is now dating that Carmen chick. What the hell happened while I was gone?" Kyla said still not believing everything that has happened.

"Well, you basically just said everything that happened when you were gone."

"Why, what happened? Why'd they break up? I was gone for 4 months! And it's like I'm in another dimension, where you and Ashley are best friends and her and Spencer are not talking. And what is she doing in New York? Why the hell did she not tell me about her and Spencer? And why did she just leave me a note like she was just going to get some food in the grocery store? And are you and Aiden-"

"Okay, breathe Kyla. I only understood half of what you said. Ashley did not want to bother you, I guess. I don't know. Their break up happened so fast. Spencer broke up with her thinking Ashley cheated on her, which she didn't, by the way. As for me and her, I guess, it was time we work back our friendship."

"Your friendship?"

"We've been friends since middle school, Ky." Madison said like it was obvious.

Kyla looked at her like she grew another head.

"Believe it or not, we never stopped being friends. We just had a different way of showing it."

"Like beating each other up. And calling each other names? You must have a lot of friends here then." Kyla said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Go ask Ashley when she comes back. She'll tell you the same thing. But, right now. Give her time and the space she needs. She'll come back in two weeks even if I have to drag her ass out here."

"What if she does something stupid?" Kyla asked a bit scared and worried for her sister.

"I doubt it. She'll come back. Everything here just hurts and reminds her of Spencer. She just went there to sort herself out." Madison said leaving other things out.

"You know this how?"

"I've been with her ever since the break up, Kyla. Don't call or yell at her for that matter. She needs her time. Don't be stupid enough to leave her message either. I'll so kick your ass, if you ruin this for her."

"Ruin what?" Kyla asked knowing there was more to what the Latina is saying.

"Just this time, she needs some alone time to think things through."

"What if she thinks of something stupid?" Kyla asked again really, really worried. She has noticed on the very short time that she has known her sister that she could be very self – destructive. That's why she was a bit weary on going to her four month trip. The only reason she finally decided to is because Spencer promised she'd looked after her.

"I thought about that already. She's staying with someone there. Someone whom I know will make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Madison said knowing what Kyla was worried about. She was worried about the same thing too, but she knew Ashley needed to be away from L. A. Plus, she also knew that Ashley would not be alone in New York.

"Okay, if you say so." Kyla gave in.

"Look, let's just forget about all this ever happening. That is the only way we can help her."

Kyla wanted to ask how that would help, but decided to save it for another day. Madison seemed to know what she was doing. She just hoped that all she heard about Madison and Ashley being really close before are not just rumors and that Madison is really trying to look after her sister.

"I know all this is hard to believe. But, believe me when I say I don't want to lose your sister too. We've wasted too much time already. And I really do care about your sister."

Kyla just nodded at what Madison said.

**ooXoXoo**

"Hey mom, do you know what Flarin is for?" Glenn said as he took a mouthful of spaghetti.

Clay, Arthur, Spencer and Paula all looked at him curiously. Paula, even more so, as she knew what the medicine is for.

"What?" Glenn said as he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"Why do you wanna know about that drug?" Paula said as she eyed his son suspiciously.

"Nothing. It just got me curious." Glenn shrugged.

"Glenn, are you alright?" Paula finally asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Glenn asked a bit confused at the sudden turn of the conversation.

"You'd tell me, if you're not feeling well, right?" Paula asked concerned.

"Yes mom." Glenn said kinda annoyed.

"If you're taking that drug, you shouldn't be doing any strenuous activities." Paula said sighing.

"I'm not mom. I just heard, one of my teammates, Mark talking about his sister taking it." Glenn explained.

"Well, her sister must be really sick for her to be taking that drug." Paula said sadly.

Glenn paled immediately upon hearing that new information. Clay noticed this and immediately worried. He wanted to ask his brother what was going on, but he decided to ask it later when they were alone.

"Wha-at do you mean?" Glenn said regaining his composure.

"It defends and attacks your body at the same time. Your friend's sister could be taking it for a lot of different reasons." Paula explained.

"When you said attacking and defending, what does that mean?" Glenn asked his voice wavering a bit.

"It defends your immune system, but it attacks your heart. It makes it weaker. That's why patient's who take this pill have to have a heart transplant every few years."

"Well, would it be better if she had just stopped taking the pills?" Glenn asked with an almost hope in his tone.

"No, not really, because she'll get really sick. It could lead from Leukemia to Addison's Disease." Paula said observing his son's reaction.

"Why are you so suddenly interested in Mark's sister?" Arthur asked. He figured there was more story than to what Glenn is saying.

"I kind of like her. But Mark says she's off limits or something like that. So, I guess I just want to be a great friend, for now." Glenn answered.

That seemed to have pacified their second thoughts and curiosities, as they begun to eat their food again.

"So mom, you think she'll be okay?" Glenn asked.

Paula looked at his son. _He must really like that girl._

"Look, I'm not going to lie. It's tricky because, it seems like she'll be fighting a losing battle. Her heart gets weaker every time she takes that pill. She, however, can't stop taking it because once she does her immune system will fail. And even a good heart will not help her. I'm sorry, Glenn."

"It's fine." Glenn said, although his tone said otherwise.

"You know, son, you can talk to us, if something's bothering you. We might be able to help." Arthur said reaching over to his son.

"That's just it though. There is nothing anyone could do. I just wished I treated her better before." Glenn said defeated as he got up of the table and to his room leaving his family in shock of how Glenn just reacted.

"Will he be alright?"Spencer breaking the silence that descended upon the table after Glenn left.

"He'll be. Maybe he just felt guilty for doing something to his friend's sister." Arthur explained.

"Mom, is that girl really hopeless? Isn't there anything that doctors could do?" Clay asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen her file yet. Maybe there is still something her doctors could do. I don't know. But, the thing is, I don't think her doctors would make her take those pills unless it was her last resort." Paula said.


	8. Spencer Is In Zero

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 8:**

Spencer was walking out of a club on the seediest part of L.A. She had a bad feeling about that place the moment she got out of Carmen's car, but brushed it off. Now, she was calling Glenn to pick her up but it went into voicemail.

_He must be busy sweet talking some girl._

She, now, tried calling Clay but there was no answer.

She called their house phone but no one was answering, just the machine.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Spencer muttered to herself.

She, having no other choice, called the one person she hadn't talk to since the break up. She called Aiden. It just kept ringing until it she heard his voicemail.

"What is this? Let's ignore Spencer day?" Spencer mumbled as she closed her phone.

She was out of people to call. Well there was still one, but she was hesitant to call that number. The number she knew by heart. She felt scared and hesitant about calling her. She was out of options. She can't call 911. It's not like she was in an emergency. She can't call her parents; they were out of town. Plus, she knew she'd be grounded once they found out where she is right now. Even, his father, who is very understanding would not be happy. She was sure of it.

She took a deep breath then dialed Ashley's number.

It rang for like a lifetime, it seemed to Spencer, she was about to end the call when someone answered.

"Hello?" Ashley groggily answered.

**ooXoXoo**

"Your annoying phone is ringing! Answer it or turn it off!" Rachel ordered from where she was sleeping.

They had just fallen asleep almost 2 hours ago after watching a marathon of movies. They ended up sleeping on the couch.

_Who could be calling me this early? _Ashley thought as she reached her phone blindly and took the call without bothering to look at who it was.

"Hello?" Ashley asked a little annoyed that she didn't just turn her phone off.

"Ash?" Spencer asked sheepishly. She wanted to end the call the moment she heard Ashley's voice but she really needed someone to get her out of there. It's starting to scare her. Plus, she knew Ashley would just call her back and ask why she called.

"Spencer?" Ashley said immediately sitting up. The distress in her ex- girlfriend's voice was enough to wake her up.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked worried when she didn't get a response from the blonde.

"Yeah, I just...I need a ride home. I didn't know who else to call. My mom and dad are on a trip out of town. Glenn and Clay are not answering. I even tried calling Aiden all I got is his voicemail." Spencer explained in one breath.

"Where are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm at this club called Zero." Spencer said while looking at the name of the club.

"What?" Ashley asked raising her voice in disbelief.

"Club Zero?" Spencer said her voice getting really soft, it was barely above whisper. She is biting her bottom lip nervously. She was taken a back by Ashley' voice.

"What were you thinking going there alone? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Do you know how unsafe that place is? You just turned 17 Spencer and you go there alone? Seriously, are you looking for trouble or something? You're like a predators dream. And are you outside the club? I don't hear any music." Ashley said now yelling. She never really yelled at Spencer like that, but she was really worried as to what could happen to the blonde.

Her voice woke Rachel who was about to tell her to shut up and stop yelling, but saw the misery surrounding Ashley's face and decided to go and find out what was wrong.

"I'm outside. I did not go here alone. Carmen wanted to go here. IF I knew it would be like this, I would not have agreed to come."

"Where is she?" Ashley asked fuming with anger. She already knew the answer but she was hoping that maybe she was wrong.

"She left me here. We had a fight about my brothers. She got really mad and then she left. I can't call her. I don't wanna call her." Spencer almost pleaded the last part.

"Hold on, I'm going to find Aiden."Ashley said to Spencer.

"Okay." was all Spencer could say. _Why does she need Aiden to come and pick me up? Last time I check, she can drive on her own. But then again, this place is so unsafe, like she said._

"Can I use your phone?" Ashley asked Rachel while covering her phone so that Spencer won't here the exchange.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she handed the phone to Ashley.

"Spencer is in Zero." Ashley said as she dialed Aiden's number.

"Zero? As in Zero the one where Dylan bartends?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Her girlfriend and her had a fight and she left her there." Ashley said wanting to kill the girlfriend of her ex- girlfriend already. _Ugh! If only, I was in L.A. right now. She'd be so dead!_

"Tell me when someone answers." Ashley said to Rachel as she handed her phone back.

"Spence, I forgot, are you outside? Because as much as I don't want you inside that club it's safer in there."

"I'm outside. Can you just get here now? Do you have to get Aiden. I'm really scared Ash." Spencer said on the verge of tears. _Can't you just put me before Aiden for once?_

"Spence, as much as I want to be there and get you of there, I can't. I'm in New York." Ashley said feeling guilty for leaving and not being there when she promised Spencer she'd always look after her.

"What? Since when are you there? You moved?" Spencer asked confused and scared. _You left L.A.? Is that why you're not in any of our classes? I thought, you were just skipping or avoiding me. What the hell are you doing there?_

"No, I uhh, needed to take care of something. I've been here for about a week, I think. Get inside Spence, its safer in there but keep talking to me, okay?" Ashley instructed.

"Okay." Spencer started to walk inside.

"Here" Rachel said to Ashley as she handed the phone back.

"Hello?" said the man on the other line.

"Marco? It's Ashley Davies"

"To what do I owe this pleasure of you calling?"

"I need to talk to Aiden. He's not answering his phone and it's really important." Ashley replied.

"I'll go find him. Hold on."

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"Are you inside Spence?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm sitting in one of vacant tables." Spencer said.

"Alone?"

"Yeah." Spencer said. "Not anymore" she said when a guy started to seat beside her and started talking to her.

"You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you here before. Are you alone? Can I buy you a drink?" The guy said with a kind smile hoping the blonde would agree.

Ashley heard the exchange and immediately warned Spencer.

"Tell him to leave you alone." Ashley said.

"Okay." Spencer said to Ashley.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Spencer said with a shy smile. She still had a hard time turning people down.

"Is that your boyfriend on the phone?" The guy asked.

"Isn't he nosy?" Ashley said which made Spencer chuckle.

"You're beautiful, when you laugh. You should do that more often." The guy said still not backing down.

"Well, she doesn't need to laugh to be beautiful, asshole." Ashley said to the phone although she knew only Spencer would be able to hear it.

Spencer just blushed at what Ashley said. _She still finds me beautiful. _The guy immediately thought it was because of what he said and thought he was getting somewhere with the blonde.

"So, how about that drink?" The guy asked.

"Uhm no thanks. I'm already seeing someone." Spencer said.

"Who? Carmen? The girl who left you there ALONE?" Ashley said sarcastically to the phone.

"Ash.." Spencer said calming the brunette down.

"She better not be in King High when I get back." Ashley muttered. _I'll beat the crap out of her, if I see her. No scratch that. I'll find her and then make her wish she never stepped her feet in L.A._

"Ashley!" Spencer warned.

"Whatever. Tell that guy to leave already. And do not accept drink from anyone. In fact, don't drink anything at all. Drink when you get home." Ashley said worried that someone might slip something into Spencer's drink.s

"Yes _mom!_" Spencer said mocking Ashley.

"What is up with you Carlins calling me mom?" Ashley said feigning annoyance.

"Huh?" Spencer asked confused. _Us? Carlins? Meaning other than me? Who?_

"Nevermind. Get rid of him." Ashley said to Spencer

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm really seeing , if you could just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble." Spencer explained.

"Must you be so polite?" Ashley said bitterly. _Isn't Carmen so lucky? I pull a stunt like that I'm pretty sure I'm out the door._

"Whatever Ash. How long am I going to have to be here?" Spencer asked.

"Just a little while, you'll be fine promise. Just don't say 'yes' to anyone who offers to buy you drinks. And don't talk to anyone." Ashley reminded again.

"Okay."

Spencer was about to ask Ashley something when someone took the seat across her again.

"Hey there beautiful! I'm Jack." The guy said with a much sincere smile compared to the other guy who left.

"Is he talking to you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah."

"Ignore him. And what kind of name is Jack? " Ashley said which made Spencer chuckle to herself.

"Uhm the kind that he has?" Spencer answered after she chuckled.

"I bet its short for Jackass" Ashley commented making Spencer laugh again.

_God! I miss this kind of conversation with Ashley._

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Uhm nothing." Spencer said forgetting the fact that she should not be talking to him.

"What happened to not talking?" Ashley asked.

"I forgot?" Spencer answered sheepishly unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

"Ugh! Spencer!" Ashley said frustrated. _Must you be so naive?_

"So, I forgot, what is your name again?"

"Stupid moron. She never said her name." Ashley muttered making Spencer chuckle again. _I miss hearing her laugh._

"Do you know if Dylan is bartending there tonight?" Ashley asked while covering the receiver again

"I think he is. He's always there unless he has date." Rachel answered.

"Do you think he can get one of the bouncers to bring her near him? She can be so naive at times. I just don't want anything to happen to her." Ashley said.

"I know. I'll make a call." Rachel said. She saw how much Ashley cared about that Spencer girl, she is yet to meet. _That girl is so lucky for Ashley to care about her this much._

"Thanks." Ashley said.


	9. Ashley, Are You Alright?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**meanie mean grandma: **_Here's the chapter you were talking about :)_

**Chapter 9:**

"Is he still there talking to you?" Ashley asked.

"So, who are you talking to Miss someone-who-doesn't-want-to tell-me-her-name?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Nevermind." Ashley said upon hearing his voice.

"A friend." Spencer answered hoping that Ashley still considered as one.

"Have you told him to leave yet?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I have"

"He's still there." Ashley complained. She almost sounded like a jealous girlfriend.

"Duh"

"Spencer." Ashley whined.

"He's not doing something inappropriate." Spencer said unconsciously defending Jack.

"Yet." Ashley muttered bitterly. She felt so low that Spencer would take the stranger's side over her.

"Well, he's a lot better than the other guy who is so obvious on just wanting to get into my pants or well skirt for that matter." Spencer whispered so that Jack would not hear her.

"Ugh! Spencer." Ashley said frustrated. She felt her heart constrict and she had to stop and breathe for a second to see if that's really what happened or its just a Spencer induced one. This did not go unnoticed to Rachel who was still making phone calls for Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked while she put the person on the other line on hold.

"Nothing, just Spencer being stupid and still talking to that guy." Ashley half- lied.

"Jealous?" Rachel asked smirking. She already knew that Ashley was jealous and was not helping the situation at hand by getting into Ashley's skin. She really wanted to meet the blonde that had the brunette after her like a lost puppy.

"No. Just go and finish that." Ashley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Ashley?" Aiden said on the other line.

"Finally! Aiden! Where the hell have you been? And why the hell have you not been answering Spencer's calls?" Ashley yelled into the other phone which Spencer also heard because Ashley forgot to cover the receiver.

Spencer who was on the other listening winced and felt bad for Aiden for receiving Ashley's frustrations because of her.

"I did not hear her calls." Aiden said while pulling his phone out. "She called me two hours ago. Why did you call? Everything alright? You're not in the hospital, are you?" He said after he saw the missed call list.

Ashley still had not noticed that she neglected to cover the phone she was using to talk to Spencer so Spencer could hear everything that's going on her end.

Spencer could not help but frown upon hearing the word hospital. Numerous thoughts were running through her head. But there was one thought that remained: _they are really together, back together._

"I'm not in the hospital. I'm fine. Spencer isn't though. She's in Zero and I need you to pick her up and bring her back home."

Spencer felt herself sigh in relief when she heard that Ashley was not in any hospital.

"Okay, I'm on my way out. And what the hell is she doing there alone? Is she crazy?" Aiden said as he looked for Madison so that they could get out and get Spencer in Zero.

"I asked her the same question. Carmen brought her there, then left her after they fought. By the way, is Glenn and Clay there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I saw them when we came in here."

"We?" Ashley asked confused.

"Madison." Aiden answered almost flinching knowing what was to happen next.

"Do not tell me that you and Madison are dating. You better just be friends or I swear to God you wouldn't want me coming back next week." Ashley threatened.

"Jeez Ash! Just relax. We just went out to have fun. We would've gone with you if you were here, but you're not." Aiden said honestly.

"You better be telling the truth Aiden Dennison. I swear if you even think of crossing the line of being friends her. You better switch schools before I get back to LA. 'Cos you're dead meat. Don't even try lying, you and I both know I'd know even if you try to hide it." Ashley said her voice so serious it made Aiden gulp for air. He knew Ashley was always serious when it comes to Madison.

"Nothing is gonna happen. We're just friends. Things are starting to get back to normal. Do you think I'd want to ruin that? Plus upsetting you is not one of the things on our 'to-do' list you know." Aiden said.

"I know. I'm just saying. And I'm serious. You better not develop any feelings for her." Ashley said almost sounding like a mother.

"I won't." Aiden replied.

"Fine. I'll drop it. Just get to Spencer fast." Ashley said remembering why she was talking to Aiden.

"Yeah, we're on our way out. I'll just go to the bathroom for a minute." Aiden said.

"Aiden." Ashley whined.

"It'll just be a minute. I'll call you on the car." Aiden said as he hung up.

"Ugh" Ashley said as she heard the phone clicked.

"Ash, here is the bouncer, his name is Troy, he wants to know what Spencer looks like. He'll bring him to Dylan and he'll keep an eye on her too." Rachel said as she handed the phone to Ashley.

"Okay. Thanks!"

"Hello? Troy?"

"Yeah"

"It's Ashley Davies."

"What does your friend, Spencer, look like?"

"She's a blonde, blue eyes, about 5"4."

"What is she wearing?"

"Ooh, I don't know. I'll ask her, but I know she's sitting on one of the tables there."

"Okay, I'll head on to the tables."

"Spence? Still there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah? You sound pretty busy with talking, well yelling, at people and everything." Spencer joked hoping that Ashley would not yell at her again after she hears her choice of clothing for the night.

"Well, I did not really have much of a choice some blonde called for help. I couldn't really say 'no' so here I am yelling at them to move their ass."

"The blonde's pain in the ass then?" Spencer asked curious, but her tone still playful.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, what're you wearing Spence? The bouncer is asking me. He'll bring you to the bartender, Dylan. I know him. He'll look after you while you're waiting for Aiden to come."

"Uhm, my top is red and I'm wearing a skirt, like a really short skirt. Kinda like the black you own." Spencer answered her voice getting softer as she finished knowing Ashley is just about to yell at her.

"Spencer! What are you thinking going out like that? Are you trying to get rape or something? Why didn't you just go to Ego or Grays? UGH! Spencer!" Ashley said yelling into the phone while Spencer winced at the loudness of the voice.

"Would you stop yelling already? I get it already. I didn't know I was going to be alone tonight. Plus, would it have made any difference if I went to Zero, Ego or Grays? I'm still going to be wearing the same outfit and end up being alone in the night and asking you for help." Spencer said starting to get annoyed, although she knew she had no right to, since she's the one asking the brunette for help.

"Well, if you went to Ego, you would have seen your brothers and hitched a ride with them or with Aiden. It's safer than Zero. You know no one there." Ashley argued.

"And what if I went there and didn't know anyone in there? No Glenn, Clay or, even, Aiden. It's just the same."

"No it isn't. There's a difference. You're safer at either of those clubs."

"And how is that?"

"I know the people there."

"And?"

"No one's gonna do something stupid like take advantage of you, if ever you got drunk off your ass alone, or do something inappropriate."

"Right, because we are still together. And you're the great Ashley Davies." Spencer said sarcastically.

"It is true. And not just because we're together, it's because we were friends. They know better than to mess with my friends and you. You know what, I'm not gonna fight with you on the phone while you're in there. I don't want to do something stupid either."

"Then hang up." Spencer said like she read Ashley's mind.

"Ugh! Spencer! Just hold on, will you?" Ashley said frustrated.

"Aiden, where the hell are you?" Ashley said taking her anger on Aiden.

Spencer winced at the loudness of Ashley's voice.

"We're on our way already." Aiden said.

"Try lying again, Dennison. Where are you?"

"I locked myself out of the car. And since you were in such a hurry, I broke my car's window to get in. The guards patrolling thought I was stealing the car and I had to explain I wasn't. I just got out of the office."

"Aiden? How could you possibly leave your keys inside? That is just stupid! How could you not realize that before you went in? Unless, you were, fooling around with Madison, that's the only thing that makes sense." Ashley accused.

"No I wasn't."

"Then how could you leave your keys inside then?"

"I left and closed and locked the door."

"And?"

"Okay, so we were talking about the surprise we'd be giving you when you come back."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like surprises. And you know, I shouldn't be..."

"Its not like we're going to surprise, surprise you." Aiden said cutting her off.

"Whatever. Just go get to Spencer before something happens to her in there. I swear, if something does happen to her, because you were so stupid as to leaving your keys inside your car. You would.." Ashley was cut off by Aiden.

"I got it. I have to get out of LA."

"Smartass." Ashley chuckled.

"When are you getting back?" Madison asked as she took Aiden's phone.

"Madison, where are you?" Ashley asked ignoring Madison's question.

"We're at the bridge. We're only about 15 minutes or so away from Zero. So, when are you coming back?"

"I told you, next week."

"Which day dummy?"

"I don't know yet. It's either Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I'm not" Ashley suddenly stopped because she felt her chest tighten.

"That's... Are you alright? Ash?" Madison was about to say funny but noticed how Ashley just stopped talking mid- sentence.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Rachel asked noticing the look of pain in the brunette's face.

"Yeah..." Ashley said unconvincingly while gripping her chest which only worried Rachel more.

"Are you sure? What wrong with your chest?" Rachel asked about to dial 911.

_Her chest? What's going on there? And who is that other girl talking?_

"Nothing. I just… I'm gonna go drink some water." Ashley replied standing up.

"No, stay here. I'll get it."

_Well, isn't she nice, getting water for Ashley. Is she the reason why Ashley is in New York?_

"Ashley?" Madison asked when she heard that the other girl who's talking to Ashley had left.

"Ash?" Spencer asked worried.

"I'm fine" Ashley said to both phones.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"Can we just talk later, Mads?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, okay. Take care. Bye."

"Yeah, you too."

"Ash?" Spencer asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ashley said.

"Didn't sound like nothing. What's wrong with your chest?"

"It's not big enough. I'm thinking of having a surgery done. I really like'm bigger." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ashley" Spencer said seriously.

"Nothing, just messing with Mads."

"Didn't sound like you were." Spencer retorted.

"Well, I was. I just wanted her to get off the phone."

"And you couldn't just hang up?"

"She'll bite my head off next time I see her, if I do that." Ashley said honestly.

"Since when are you scared of Madison?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not scared of her." Ashley said her voice raising a few octaves higher.

"Right."

"I'm not. I just don't want her to get mad at me over something like hanging up the phone. So not worth it."

"Right, because you calling her a slut is so worth it." Spencer said disbelievingly.

"Oh, yeah." Ashley said grinning.

"Since when are you two friends."

"Since middle school." Ashley replied seriously.

"I'm serious Ash."

"Was I laughing Spence?"

"Ashley." Spencer said

"We've been friends since middle school when I kicked some boy's ass because he wouldn't leave Madison alone." Ashley explained.

"Seriously?"

"Again, was I laughing?"

"Ashley."

"Yes, I am serious. Happy now?"

"But you two aren't friends when... we.. uhm.. you know before, you didn't seem friends. You always seem to want to beat each others ass, well mostly you want to beat the crap out of her."

"That was just me showing I still care about her."

"You're really serious?" Spencer said still not believing what Ashley is saying.

"Yes Spencer."

"Then why did it seem like that before?"

"Because, we did not know how to deal with each other yet."

"Huh?"

"We had a fall out then we stopped talking and started ignoring each other and then one day we just started like that. Annoying the crap out of each other. She started it actually."

"So beating the crap out of each other is how you show how much you love each other?"

"I never laid a hand on her."

"Right."

"I never did."

"Oh, so who shoved Madison back when she shoved me?"

"I did, but that doesn't count." Ashley said defensively.

"How so?"

"I never meant to." Ashley said.

"How could you not mean to shove someone?"

"It just happened. She shoved you, I shoved her back." Ashley explained.

"Are you telling me that if you were thinking, you would not have shoved her?"

"Well, maybe, at least not that hard, she still shoved you. I don't know. It was like an instinct or something. Besides, it doesn't really count. I apologized to her right after her practiced finished so it was all good."

"You apologized?"

"Have you lost your hearing or something? Yes, I did. And she did too. Like I said, we're friends."

"You surely act like enemies."

"Yeah, well."

"So you two are really friends?"

"Yes Spencer. We are. In fact, you can go and ask her when she picks you up. Aiden is her ride."

"Okay." Spencer said still not believing what Ashley what saying.

"Listen, I talked to the bartender. He'll go with you outside when Aiden gets there."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"About us, do you—" Spencer was not able to finish her sentence as Ashley abruptly cut her off.

"Hey, they're outside already. Give the phone to Dylan I have to talk to him."

"Okay." Spencer said before she handed the phone to Dylan.

"Oh my God! The Ashley Davies is actually talking to me?" Dylan greeted.

"Shut up Dyl!"

"So, what is is that you want me to do now? Pick up your laundry?"

"Eww, perve, no. You're just gonna snoop my undies around."

"Someone's conceited." Dylan said joking.

"Shut up. Spencer's ride is outside. It's the silver Bentley. Take her out, would you?" Ashley ordered.

"You didn't even have to ask. I was about to ask her out anyways."

"Keep your pants on Dylan. Spencer's off limits." Ashley warned.

"Jeez! No need to send your people to beat me up. I was just kidding. Rachel told me all about it already. Its nice to know someone was actually able to tame you."

"Shut up!" Ashley said.

"Just make sure she gets in the car safe."

"I will. By the way, where the hell are you? Shouldn't you be the one picking her up, since she's your girl and all." Dylan asked.

"She's not my girl. Not anymore. But, that doesn't mean that you can go out with her. She is STILL off limits. You got it? And I'm in New York hanging out with Rachel. Besides she's going out with somebody already." The last part Ashley bitterly added. Dylan caught on to it so she changed the subject.

"Got it! Really? You went to New York just to hang out with_ her_?" Dylan said with mock disgust.

"Oh, you're lucky she can't hear you."

"Whatever. I'll take her to your friend's car now."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." Dylan said before he flipped the phone off and handed it back to Spencer.

"What did she say?" Spencer asked curious as they both started to walk out of the club.

"To make sure that you got to the car safe or my ass is gone. Oh, and that you're off limits." Dylan said the last part like an after thought.

"Ahh..." Spencer said with a nod.s

"Yeah."

"Is Ashley your boss or something?" Spencer asked referring to the 'my ass is gone' comment.

"Uhm, not really no. But she kinda is." Dylan said vaguely.

"Huh? Well, Do you work for her?"

"No."

"Then, how does she become your boss?"

"Because she's Ashley Davies."

"Okay."

"So, here you go."

"Thanks." Spencer said as she opened the door of Aiden's car.

"You know, you're lucky. I've never seen her care about someone as much as she does for you. She's in New York and she's threatening to beat the crap out of people who would even dream to treat you the wrong way. And you two aren't even together anymore. I just feel sorry for the guys who even thought of hitting on you when you two were still going out."

"What makes you think that we aren't together anymore?" Spencer asked.

"She told me."

Spencer raised her eyebrows.

"After I made a comment and she said you're going out with the chick who is so close to being dead for even thinking of leaving you alone in here."

"She's not gonna do something to Carmen, is she?"

"Carmen is the name of the girl you're going out with?" Spencer nodded. "I don't know. She made a bad move by leaving you here alone, that's for sure."

"Can she really do something as stupid as beat the crap out of someone?"

"You should ask your friend Aiden that question. I heard she had been on the other end of Ashley's wrath. Now that I got you in Aiden's car safely, I have to go back to my bar. Those drinks aren't going to serve themselves."

"Bye."

"Bye" Dylan then went to knock on the passenger's side of the front seat.

"Aiden, drive carefully, I would hate for something bad to happen to you again." Dylan teased.

"Shut the hell up Marks!" Aiden answered.

"Bye guys." Dylan said.

"Bye." Madison said.

"Madison?" Spencer said surprised even though Ashley already told her Madison would be coming with Aiden.

"Spencer?" Madison mimicked.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked after rolling her eyes.

"What do you think? We came to pick you up because your girlfriend left you stranded on the seediest club in L.A. I cannot believe you agreed to come there wearing THAT! And here I thought you were the smart one." Madison said while looking at Spencer's clothes.

"Shut up Madison."

"You asked."

"Is it true that Ashley and you are friends?"

"Oh my God! Where did you hear that awful gossip?" Madison mocked.

"Shut up and just answer."

"You're so lucky. Ashley has a thing for you." Madison muttered which Spencer immediately caught but said nothing, just smiled to herself.

"We had been since middle school when she kicked Paul Thomas' ass. Fun times." Madison explained.

"So, she wasn't messing with me?" Spencer confirmed.

"She was done messing with you the day you broke up with her." Madison said seriously shaking her head. It still pisses her off, even though she is not Ashley, why the two broke up, especially the reason why Spencer broke up with Ashley. _I can't believe that after everything she's done to her, Ashley's still looking out for her. Where the hell is her girlfriend? This is her job! Not ours! Or Ashley's!_

"What?" Spencer said.

"Nothing."

"It was certainly something." Spencer retorted.

"Well, you heard it. I'm not about to repeat it." Madison said annoyed.

Madison's phone rang.

"Hello." Madison answered.

"So, have you gotten her home yet?" Ashley asked.

"We're on our way. We wouldn't want to get on an accident and die and have you brought us back to life just to kill us again for harming your precious, little-" Madison wasn't able to continue her little teasing of Ashley because Ashley cut her off immediately.

"Shut up Madison!"

"Whatever. It is so true. Except Aiden would be the only one who would be brought back to life and get killed by you again. You love me far too much to actually lay a hand on me." Madison teased.

"Shut up!" Ashley said while chuckling.

"Don't even deny it! It's so true."

"Why are you two always ganging up on me?" Aiden asked after hearing Madison's comment about him.

"'Cos it's easy and would you just concentrate on driving and by the way Ash says 'cos there really isn't much you can do, but take it."

"Tell her to get her ass back here in LA soon." Aiden said.

"Aiden says she wants you back here in LA soon." Madison said on to the phone.

"Oh, it's so true. You couldn't lay a hand on me even when you're so mad." Madison said to Ashley on the phone. Spencer was looking out the window but listening intently on the conversation.

"I was pissing you off to no end. You still haven't even pushed me even lightly." Madison said.

"I wouldn't believe that. I have shoved you hard. I remember you falling off your ass." Ashley said remembering what Spencer said about her shoving Madison before.

"Well, that doesn't count." Madison said waving the incident off.

"How could that not count? I totally pushed you on your ass." Ashley said.

"Well, you were totally guilty afterwards. The only reason you did that was because you weren't thinking. You were acting on instinct protecting your girl. Or so you said." Madison said defending Ashley's actions.

"Shut up! And why are you even saying that so loud. She's in the same car as you!"

"So?"

"You're a bitch Mads!"

"Aww, don't worry you're pretty bitchy to me too."

"Whatever."

"How are you?" Madison asked seriously.

"I'm good."

"Don't even lie Ashley Davies."

"I'm not lying."

"What was that, that happened on the phone before?" Madison said referring to the phone conversation they had earlier where something happened to Ashley.

"Nothing. It was just Rachel messing around."

"Rachel? Can I speak to her then?"

"No, she's busy."

"She's busy what? Doing you?"

"Shut the hell up! You perve! That's so wrong!" Ashley said.

"Let me talk to her if you're not doing her then." Madison said.

"My hand shook. It freaked me out so I stopped talking." Ashley said.

"Oh, are you okay now? Was it a side—" Madison was not able to continue her question because Ashley immediately went to answer her.

"Yes, and could we please talk about this when she's not around you and could hear everything you say."

"Right. Whatever. Fine. Take care. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, you too. And make sure Spencer's inside before you drive away okay?"

"Okay,_mom!_" Madison said mocking.

"Shut up! Bye! See you next week. Call me later"

"What did she say?" Aiden asked upon hearing the phone conversation end.

"Take Spencer home safely. Don't drive 'til Spencer's inside. And don't date you unless, I want for your ass to be kicked. Which now that I think of it, it isn't that bad. I forgot the last time Ashley beat the crap out of you."

"Why is she kicking my ass if you dated me? What if you asked?" Aiden asked.

"I wouldn't ask you dumbo. And I might just tell her we're dating just for fun when she comes back."

"How is that fun?"

"You getting your head bitten off by Ashley is fun. You're so scared of her. It's hilarious really."

"Who isn't? Even the football team is afraid of her. And some of those guys are bigger than me."

"I am. Don't be ridiculous. The football team isn't afraid of her." Madison replied

"You don't count. And the captain of football team is like her big brother who is best friends with the twins of the football team. And those three say what goes and what not. And that involves Ashley, so of course no one's gonna touch her."

"Still. You're being ridiculous. They could fight back if they want to."

"Yeah, that was the point they can't and won't. They can, maybe take Ashley down, but after laying a hand on her I doubt that they'd even be able to live to tell about it when Rick, Nathan or Brandon hears about it which they will. And even if those guys, happened to be out of town. There are still others who will be definitely out to get them."

"You make it sound like Ashley is untouchable or something." Madison said rolling her eyes.

"She is. And you know it."

"Shut up and drive because I know Ashley is serious when she talks about the Carlin we have in our backseat."

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and hoped that she retained everything that she has heard. She'll have a lot of thinking to do later when she gets home.


	10. This Is Your Chance Davies

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 10:**

Ashley walked into the grounds of King High holding a bouquet of flowers. The classes were dismissed about 15 minutes ago and now, she's on her search for her favorite blonde. For the first time, since Spencer and her broke up, she had a genuine smile on. She held hope and excitement in her eyes. _This is your chance Davies, don't screw it up. _Her mind kept replaying the conversation she had with Spencer on the phone.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Ash?" Spencer said as soon as she heard the other line pick up.

"Spence, you got home safe?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"Well, what did you do? I wasn't there, as far as I remember." Ashley couldn't help but joke.

"Ashleeeey..." Spencer said whining although she was smiling inwardly. _Leave it to Ashley to joke when things get serious._

"What? I'm serious. I wasn't there."Ashley said smirking. She missed the sound of Spencer's voice when she whined. _She's so cute when she does that._

"Ashley, seriously, thank you. I know we haven't really talked yet, like really talked. And...and.. you're still there for me even after we..uhm..ehem.." Spencer said her words becoming incoherent in the end.

"You mean broke up?" Ashley said her voice cracking a little. _Or you broke up with me?_

"Yeah."Spencer said weakly feeling like a jerk.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'll always be there for you, together or not. I'm glad you called me."

There was silence for a few seconds before Spencer broke the silence.

"So, when are you coming back?" Spencer asked.

"Next week."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So..."Spencer said just to fill the silence.

"Your brothers' already home?"

"Uhh no. They're on their way now though."

"Oh..."

"Kyla didn't know you left and that we broke up." Spencer said more of a statement than anything.

"Oh, she's back already? Well, it serves her right for being out of LA for months." Ashley joked.

"You didn't know she's back?"

"Nope. I thought she wouldn't be back 'til next month. Why didn't Madison tell me or Aiden?" Ashley said the last part more to herself than to Spencer.

"They got reasons?" Spencer quipped.

"Oh Spencer! I didn't know you could joke!" Ashley said feigning surprise.

"Ha-Ha... Very funny Ashley."

"Oh no need to mention it Spence, I already know I'm funny." Ashley said in a know-it-all voice.

_She called me Spence!_

"Spence?" Ashley said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, you're still alive!"

"Ash?" Spencer said her tone serious.

"Yeah?" Ashley said kinda worried.

"You should really stop taking those pills."

"Ha-ha funny. Real funny."

"I try."

"I'm glad you're okay. I think you should rest already. It's like 2 or 3 in the morning there, right?"

"2: 47 actually." Spencer said after looking at her alarm clock.

"Okay smartass. I'll let you go now so that you could get on you're beauty sleep."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"When you come back, do you think maybe we could hang out, maybe talk? Or whatever? I don't want us to be ignoring each other anymore, especially after what you did for me tonight. I just, maybe, we could go back-" Spencer said, but her rambling was cut off by Ashley, a very amused Ashley. _Why didn't I just hang up the phone when she told me to?_

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll see you when I get back. You should really get some sleep." Ashley said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay. Night Ash." Spencer said also smiling.

"Night Spence!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

Ashley went into the lockers, the gym and the quad but still no such luck. Spencer was still nowhere to be found. She figured, maybe, Spencer was in one of the classrooms talking to her teacher or something. _She always did care about her studies after all._

**ooXoXoo**

"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked as she saw Carmen come towards her while she was fixing her things.

"Spencer, I'm really, really sorry."

"Carmen..."

"I know. I should never have left you there. I know that, but I never really did leave you. I mean, I came back around after I realize how stupid I acted."

"I didn't see you there. And do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Please? Don't be mad at me anymore. I wanted to come and get you, but you were already talking to Ashley and you were laughing with her." Carmen said her voice dripped with jealousy.

Spencer immediately felt guilty. She didn't know Carmen came back. She didn't know Carmen was there at all. She didn't know that Carmen never really left her.

"I was calling my brothers but they weren't picking up. I even called Aiden but he wasn't picking up either. I called Ashley because I had no one to call. My parents were away, you knew that." Spencer explained.

"Yeah I know. It was my fault. But I really miss you Spence. Just give me another chance, please? I promise, I won't screw it up. Please? Please?" Carmen said begging.

"Carmen..."

"Just one more time Spence?"

"Don't screw it up." Spencer said giving Carmen a small smile.

"I won't! I promise! Thank you so much Spencer!" Carmen said while she put her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Is that for me?" Spencer said nodding towards the bouquet of flowers placed on the desk.

"Sorry yeah. I uhh was too busy begging to have my girlfriend back to actually give her the flowers. I'm such an ass. Sorry. You're my girlfriend still? Right?" Carmen asked unsurely while biting her lip.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, I still am." Spencer said while she gave Carmen a peck on the lips.


	11. Eeew Yourself Back!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 11:**

Ashley was walking through the hallways peeking at every classroom when she heard a voice coming from a room two doors from where she was. She decided to check it out thinking that maybe Spencer was there. She took a deep breathe. _Damn Carlin! You're still making me nervous._ She was about to peek her head into the door when she heard the voice of the person she was hoping to not ever hear.

"Yeah I know. It was my fault. But I really miss you Spence. Just give me another chance, please? I promise, I won't screw it up. Please? Please?" Carmen said begging.

"Carmen..."

"Just one more time Spence?"

"Don't screw it up." Spencer said giving Carmen a smile.

"I won't! I promise! Thank you so much Spencer!" Carmen said while she put her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Is that for me?" Spencer said nodding towards the bouquet of flowers placed on the desk.

"Sorry yeah. I uhh was too busy begging to have my girlfriend back to actually give her the flowers. I'm such an ass. Sorry. You're my girlfriend still? Right?" Carmen said.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah, I still am." Spencer said while she gave Carmen a peck on the lips.

Ashley was frozen to her spot. She wanted to run, to get away as far as she can from that place, from that classroom, from them, from Spencer.

_They're back together? They're back together. Just like that. But then, what was I really thinking? She said she just wanted to hang out and not ignore each other. She never said anything about being friends or getting back together._

"Ash?"

_Why can't I just stay away from you Spencer Carlin?_

"Ashley?" Glenn asked again a bit worried now as the tears were flowing down Ashley's cheek.

Still no response.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Glenn said as he noticed who the people inside the classroom they were outside of.

Ashley still did not say anything.

As Glenn and Ashley were walking through the lockers, a pair of eyes was following them.

Ashley seemed to have regained consciousness of what was happening as she got out of Glenn's hold and went to the nearest trash can to dump the flowers.

_What was I thinking? Like a bunch of flowers would make her want to go out with me again._

"Ash?" Glenn asked as soon as he saw Ashley throw the flowers away.

"Glenn" Ashley said surprised.

"Are you okay? I mean, stupid question, I'm sorry but I just. I saw you outside of that classroom and you looked. I don't know. I just. They were in there you know. So I walked you out here. I just didn't think you'd want them to see you there. Or maybe you do? Or not. I don't really know. I actually have –"

Ashley raised her eyebrows at Glenn obviously amused at how Glenn was acting. Her sadness was temporarily washed over by Glenn's dorkiness.

"Wow! No wonder you're not getting laid at all! You ramble too much!" Ashley said chuckling.

Glenn smiled at the reaction he got despite the fact that he was a bit embarrassed at how he acted.

"Shut up Ash!"

"So, how's my car?"

"Last time I checked I saw it was in your garage."

"Uh-huh. No scratch?"

"None."

"Good. Don't you have practice of some sort with your jock friends?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if it was you that I saw and when I was calling out your name, you weren't exactly acknowledging me so, I came after you. And now, we're here."

"Aww... Did Glenn Carlin missed me?" Ashley teased. _Well, at least one Carlin is missing me._

"Whatever I'm going. See ya!"

"Later Glenn."

"ASHLEY!" Kyla said as she launched herself on to her sister.

"Oh my God! My ear! My ear! I need it for hearing!" Ashley said as she returned the embraced.

"Shut up Ash!" Kyla said as she playfully slapped Ashley's arm.

"What's with people telling me to shut up?" Ashley mumbled to herself.

"Whatever. I cannot believe you left for New York without telling me."

"I left you a message."

"Oh you mean the note on the fridge?"

"Well, it was a message." Ashley said in a 'duh' tone.

"You don't leave messages telling them you're leaving for another state on the fridge! You use cell phones to do that!"

"Okay... Okay... Jeez! Calm down woman!" Ashley said raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Eeew... Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?" Ashley asked confused.

"Woman. It feels and sounds weird coming from you. We're related."

"Eeew yourself! I wasn't even thinking that way!" Ashley said scrunching her face at the thought.

"Eeew yourself back! I wasn't even thinking the way you were thinking it!" Kyla said mirroring her sister's face.

"Okay whatever Ky. I'm not talking about that anymore. It's getting weirder by the second. So, how was your trip?" Ashley said changing the subject.

"It was good."

"You were gone for months. And it was just good?" Ashley said suspiciously.

"Okay. It was great. I had fun."

"Alright. Be vague all you want. Where's Mads?"

"She's with the cheerleaders."

"And you're here with me because?" Ashley asked.

"'Cos I saw you?" Kyla said unsure.

"You're a cheerleader, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I saw you and I haven't seen you in months."

"Mads will flip out on you. Cheerleading is a serious deal for her."

"What? You think I don't know? Besides, you're here already. She'll understand."

After a beat before Ashley could ever respond to what she said, Kyla started talking again.

"Oh! I remember I wanted to ask you about that!"

"What?"

"About you and Madison! You two were really best friends?"

Ashley was about to open her mouth to answer her but Kyla was saying something again.

"I cannot believe it when she said that! You two always looked like you were ready to kill each other whenever you exchange words at each other. I cannot believe you didn't tell me that! And about you and Spencer too! I cannot believe the whole school knew that you two broke up before I did! And not only that! I found out months after! We talked on the phone! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Can I talk now?" Ashley asked smirking.

Kyla just rolled her eyes.

"First, did people deprive you of talking while I was gone? Or did people not talk to you when you were on your trip? And tone down on the coffee, before you have a heart attack!"

"You done with your little rant on my behaviour?"

Ashley just nodded.

"KYLA WOODS! What the hell are you doing outside of... ASHLEY!"

"Yes my name is Ashley. Could you please not yell? I still want to be able to hear after this day is over, you know."

"Shut up!" Madison said as she engulfed Ashley in a hug which Ashley returned.

"There we go again with telling me to shut up." Ashley muttered.

"Shut the hell up Ashley. I thought you wouldn't be here 'til tomorrow?"

"Change of plans." Ashley said vaguely.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have picked you up at the airport."

"There was no need to." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Okay, we're definitely hanging out at your place today!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll get the food and the movies. I'll see you after practice."

"Oh no. I'm cancelling practice or have Sherry take over." Madison said excitedly.

"Okay. Did you two robbed a candy store and don't want anyone catching you with the evidence so you decided to eat it all today?"

"Shut up Ash!" Kyla and Madison said at the same time while rolling their eyes.

"Glad to know I was missed." Ashley muttered as she led the two to her car.

"There you are. The guys and I were betting whether it's a brunette or a blonde." Aiden said as soon as he spotted Ashley.

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"Stop taking steroids Aiden." Madison said also not understanding what Aiden was talking about.

"I'm talking about your new girl that you brought from New York. She must be pretty amazing if you brought her here after only meeting her for less than 2 weeks."

"Tell me her name. Oh, and I want to meet her!" Kyla said excitedly.

"Okay. Seriously, did the three of you rob a candy store? You're all acting like kids hyped up on sugar. Well only you two." Ashley said pointing to Madison and Kyla. "But you, have you been going through your dad's pain meds? Cos you're talking crazy." Ashley said to Aiden.

"Quit dodging the question and just tell us who the hell is she... And did you really bring her from New York? And why the hell did the whole school know before me?" Madison said.

"The whole school?" Ashley asked Aiden.

"Well, at least the girls gossiping in the hallways. Apparently, they had met your girlfriend." Aiden explained.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? 'Oh?'" Madison grilled.

"Calm down_ mom_! She was probably the one who told the school. 'Cos I'm pretty sure I wasn't running around this morning telling people I have a new girlfriend." Ashley said rolling her eyes. She should have known something like this would have happened.

Madison just rolled her eyes at the comment while Kyla was acting like a kid hyped up on sugar again.

"So, who is she? What's her name? Did you really bring her from New York? I wanna meet her!" Kyla said her eyes showing excitement.

"I didn't bring her here. She invited herself. Ky, seriously calm down, people are starting to actually watch us."

Madison just turned around and glared at the other students down, obviously telling them to mind their own business before she came after them.

"They're gone. So where is she? Is she staying in your house?" Madison said.

"No, she's in the bathroom actually. She'll be right out any second from now. You'll meet her then."

"Okay. So, what's her name?"

"Let her tell you herself or give it a guess when you see her."

Madison just looked at her weird.

"Oh looky, there she is." Ashley said as she noticed the other girl.

Madison turned around to see who the girl was, her face switch from confusion to disgust when she finally remembered who the other girl was.

"Rachel?"


	12. Rachel Freaking Lauer Is Your Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 12:**

"Rachel?" Madison looked at Ashley disbelievingly. She looked shocked, confused, surprised and disgusted at the thought.

"Madison?" Rachel said using the same tone as Madison.

"Rachel is your girlfriend?" Madison said ignoring Rachel's actions. _What the hell is going on?_

Ashley just nodded. She was about to explain how it happened but Madison cut her off.

"Rachel freaking Lauer is your girlfriend?" Madison stated total disbelief in her voice.

"Calm down before you have an aneurysm." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down? You just told me you and HER are girlfriends!" Madison said as she waved her hands.

"I thought you're over the fact that she is gay" Rachel inserted just to annoy the cheerleader.

"Well if you would actually just let me insert a word in. Then, maybe there is no need for all this dramatics." Ashley said ignoring Rachel's comments.

"Then please explain, how you end up dating your cousin? This is so wrong!" Madison said waving her hands.

"Oh give it up Madison, it's not like we're related by blood." Rachel said while she rolled her eyes.

"Then how do you become her cousin, if you two aren't related?" Kyla asked speaking for the first time since she saw Rachel.

"Oh hello! You're Kyla Woods right? Ashley's half – sister?" Rachel said as she held out her hand.

"Yeah" Kyla said sounding unsure but she shook the other girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel, Ashley's cousin which makes us cousins too, sorta." Rachel said which only confused Kyla more. Her question still remained unanswered.

"Nice to meet you too?" Kyla said still uncertain.

"Rachel would you shut up. You're confusing Kyla." Ashley said.

"Please tell me you two haven't slept yet? Why her? There are plenty of girls that you can sleep with." Madison said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Madison, would you shut up and let me talk?"

"Fine. Talk. Tell me how you two end up dating?" Madison said rolling her eyes.

"I lost a bet."

"You lost a bet?"

"Yeah, me and her were playing guitar hero and she won by 200 points. So here we are."

"That still doesn't explain you wanting to date your cousin." Madison said her voice raising an octave higher.

"Madison, have you lost your brain while I was away? I'm not dating, dating her. She has a girlfriend. We're just pretending. I don't know what she gets off of this. But we're not really dating. She just wants to pretend we're dating for a week. Got it now?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that sooner? We could be eating pancakes now!"

"Well, Ms. ADHD, if you had actually let me talk instead of jumping into conclusions. We would have been filling our stomachs by now."

"Whatever. Let's go to IHOP now. You're paying." Madison directed.

"That's all I am to you huh. You're own personal ATM machine." Ashley said shaking her head mocking hurt while walking to her car.

"Oh, shush Ashley." Madison said rolling her eyes.

"Kyla come on. Digest the information while we're digesting food. I'm starving." Ashley said as she noticed that Kyla has not budge from her spot.

"Yeah, okay." Kyla said as she walked to where Ashley was.

"I'm calling shot gun!" Madison said as she reached Ashley's car.

"I'm driving." Rachel stated as she reached for Ashley's keys.

"That's my car." Ashley said.

"So?" Rachel retorted

Ashley just raised her eyebrow at her cousin.

"Give me the keys and just go ride with Aiden over there." Rachel ordered.

"Yeah, just give her the keys Ash. I'm starving." Madison said.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and threw her keys at Rachel.

"Where do these two get off telling me what to do and stealing my car?" Ashley mumbled to herself while Aiden and Kyla just chuckled at the turn of events.

Ashley looked at Aiden pointedly, upon hearing him chuckle, which made him look away and pretended to be busy opening his car while Kyla just got in the backseat of Aiden's car smirking.

"Wow! I never thought I'd be able to eat that much pancakes!" Madison stated as they walked out of IHOP.

"Yeah well things like that happen when you're not the one paying." Ashley retorted.

Madison just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"So Rachel, how long are you staying in L.A. for?" Madison asked.

"I don't know yet." Rachel shrugged.

"Well, as long as it's not indefinitely." Ashley said joking.

"Shut up Ash! We both know how much you wanted me here. Why else would you go to New York?" Rachel said. This caused a solemn look on Ashley's face. No one really knows why she truly went there in the first place. The sudden change in her mood did not go unnoticed to Madison though.

"What would you be doing while you're here?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. Just hang around. Visit a couple of friends." Rachel said vaguely although she had an idea what she was going to do while she's here.

"I'm guessing you'd be staying at Ashley's place then?" Madison said.

"Yeah where else?"

"Cool! Let's go rent some movies and have a sleepover!" Madison said excitedly.

"What are you 12?" Ashley said although she knew she had no say on whatever Madison was set out to do.

"Well that'll be fun! You could tell me everything that Ashley's been up to, since she doesn't really tell me anything. Oh, and dish the dirty ones!" Rachel said.

"This is going to be a long night..." Ashley said to herself.

**ooXoXoo**

"How many movies should we get?" Kyla asked as she looked through a bunch of movies.

"You can get all the DVDs you want, its not like Ashley can't pay for it." Rachel commented.

"Once again with the personal ATM machine, we do have school tomorrow, you know." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Since when are you the patron saint of studying?" Madison remarked.

"Did I miss the memo? Was today the 'Let's mock Ashley day'?" Ashley said pretending to look around for the said memo.

"Oh, I want **Georgia Rule** and **the Women**! I heard it's really funny!" Madison said ignoring Ashley's comments.

"Why don't Aiden and I go get the snacks while the 3 of you pick the movies? We'll meet you outside."

"Yeah, sure." Rachel said.

"I don't want M&Ms! Return them, go get skittles. Lots and lots of them. And popcorn! The caramel one! I'll go get the drinks. See you at the counter." Ashley said to Aiden.

"Okay okay."

Unknown to Ashley, Spencer and Carmen was on the aisle near the drinks.

"Hey Carm, what soda do you want?" Spencer asked.

"Pepsi or Sprite would be fine."

"Yeah, okay I'll get the drinks. See you at the counter." Spencer said giving Carmen a peck on the cheek.

"What kind of drinks do I get the three stooges?" Ashley mumbled to herself.

Ashley decided to call Rachel to ask if they wanted something alcoholic or just plain soda.

"Hello?" Rachel said distractedly she didn't see that it was her cousin that was on the other line as she was busy picking and fighting with the other two about what movies to get.

"Beers or sodas?" Ashley said to the phone while pretending to check her nails.

"Sodas for you kids, and beer for me." Rachel said smirking.

"Us kids huh? How old do you think you are? And are you done picking movies yet? Aiden and I are almost done getting the snacks."

"Yeah, we're almost done. We'll see you at the car."

"Yeah, yeah… Make sure to leave some movies for the other people who would want to watch some too." Ashley said as she hung up the phone.

Ashley got the sodas, for her and her friends, and just a bottle of beer for her cousin. _She did say 'beer' for me. Not beers._

Ashley was thinking at how Rachel would react once she found out that she only got her one beer. She didn't notice a certain blonde that was walking towards her when she turned around. Thus, bumping into the blonde making them both drop the drinks they were holding.

"Shit!" Ashley said to herself once the drinks were spilt. Some of it was splashed on to her jeans making her feel sticky and everything.

"Ash?" Spencer said the same time as Ashley cursed.

"Spencer." Ashley said acknowledging her. _What is she doing here?_

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said after a beat when she remembered that mess they created on the floor.

"It's fine." Ashley said waving off her hand.

"How long have you been back?" Spencer asked before the silence enveloped them.

As Ashley was about to answer, Carmen came running into Spencer's side worried and concerned.

"Hey, I heard a crash. Is everything okay?" Carmen asked Spencer not noticing the brunette standing behind her as she held the blonde by the waist.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not sure about the sodas though." Spencer joked trying to lighten the mood.

Ashley just rolled her eyes obviously annoyed at the situation she's in. Just then, one of the clerks came by to check out what happened.

"Is everything okay?" The clerk asked as he took in the scene.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Ashley answered making Carmen turn around to face who the source of the voice was.

"Okay, I'll just get a mop to clean this off." The clerk said as he turned around to get the mop.

"Hey, wait." Ashley said to the clerk making him stop. Just then Aiden came into the picture, also worried and concerned but not touching the brunette like Carmen did to Spencer.

"Ash, you okay?" Aiden asked. _Uh- oh _Aiden thought as he noticed the other two girls in the scene.

"Would you mind telling me just how much this all is, I'm in kind off a hurry." Ashley asked the clerk ignoring Aiden for a moment.

"Yeah, of course."The clerk said as he bent down to check the items.

"I'm fine, would you mind getting a new set of drinks, just a couple of soda and one beer. Not one more, okay?" Ashley ordered. _He's taking too long._

"Would 200 dollars cover it?" Ashley asked knowing it was enough.

"Yeah but I think a hundred would be more than enough." The clerk answered.

"Here's 300 dollars. Keep the change. Sorry for having to clean up the mess." Ashley said sincerely.

"Wow..Okay thanks." The clerk said grateful.

"Ash, let me pay my half. It was my fault that happened." Spencer said as she noticed the exchange.

"It's fine Spencer. I just really need to get out of here." Ashley said while she avoided to look at anywhere but Spencer.

"But.." Spencer said but she was immediately cut off by the ringing off Ashley's phone.

"Hello Mads"

"What's taking you two long?" Madison asked a bit worried.

"Just a minor accident."

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"The drinks fell to the ground. I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead, and bring Kyla with you. Aiden and I will be right behind you.

"You're car is a two seater Ash."

"I don't care. You stole my car. Now bring Kyla with you. I'll see you at home." Ashley said as she promptly hung up the phone taking her annoyance on the situation she's in on Madison.

"Aiden, would you hurry up. I'll wait for you in the counter." Ashley said as her phone started to ring.

"Okay, okay before you yell at me. I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you, okay? Just bring Kyla with you. We'll see you at home." Ashley said all in one breath.

"Fine Ashley, we'll talk later." Madison said as she hung up the phone.

Spencer just looked on concerned at the exchange.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked when she reached Ashley.

"Do I look okay Aiden?" Ashley asked her voice breaking with tears slowly flowing from her eyes as she faced Aiden, her eyes begging for him to let it go, to just leave her alone.

"Ash..." Aiden said hopelessly. _I really wish I could help you._

"Let's not mention this to Rachel and Madison, okay? The last thing I need is them hounding me and asking me what happened. Let's just tell them that we got a little held up because the manager wanted to talk to us." Ashley pleaded to Aiden. _That and I don't really know why Rachel is really here. I hope she's not here to bother Spencer._

"Whatever you want Ash. Those two can be pretty persuasive, in a scary kind of way, especially Rachel when it comes to you." Aiden said.

"I know. Thank you Aid."

"You want to drive around first before, we head back?" Aiden asked.

"No, the longer we're not there, the worrier those two will just be."

"Are you sure? If you need to talk about it Ash, I'm here okay?"

"I know... I know... I just don't want to talk about it now. I'll just end up crying and I really don't want to."

"Okay okay." Aiden said as he kissed Ashley's forehead and started to drive.

"What took the both of you so long?" Rachel said both worried and a bit suspicious.

"Got held up in the manager's office and the line was pretty long when we got done." Ashley shrugged as she sat down on the couch beside Kyla.

"Oh..okay..." Rachel said although she did not fully believe the excuse.

"What movies did you guys get?" Aiden said changing the topic earning him a smile from Ashley.

"A bunch of different ones, Madison and Kyla picked the chick flick ones while I picked the best ones." Rachel said while she tried to ward off the pillow being thrown by Madison towards her.

Ashley just chuckled at the exchange. _Who needs a movie when I got this two to watch?_


	13. Breakeven

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere. Also, I do not own the song used in this chapter, __**Breakeven**__ by __**The Script**__._

**AN**_**:**__ I changed part of the lyrics of the song, man - woman to fit the fic better 'cos well you know why : )_

**Chapter 13:**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom**

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

"_I love you too Ash. That is not our problem. We love each other but it's not enough. Just let this go. Let me go Ash."_

**Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a woman that's gonna put her first**

"_Sorry yeah. I uhh was too busy begging to have my girlfriend back to actually give her the flowers. I'm such an ass. Sorry. You're my girlfriend still? Right?" Carmen said._

"_Don't worry about it. Yeah, I still am." Spencer said while she gave Carmen a peck on the lips._

**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven**

"_We're done Ashley. And I mean it this time." Spencer said as she yanked her arms away from Ashley._

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?**

"_I love you Spence. No one else." Ashley said as she held Spencer's arm again._

"_But it's not enough now, is it?" Spencer said her anger turned into sadness._

"_Spence, it is enough. It is for me. I love you. I can't lose you." Ashley said._

"_You should have thought of that when you let Aiden spent the night in your house." Spencer replied._

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_Because I don't know what to believe with you anymore. We fight, we argue then instead of dealing it with me. You always run to Aiden. What am I suppose to think of that?"_

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_I just don't want us yelling at each other. I was just asking him advice then. I wanted to talk to you last night but you slammed the door in my face. What was I suppose to do Spencer? I needed someone."_

**They say bad things happen for a reason**

"_So we're really over." Ashley said just barely above whisper. She did not expect the blond to respond. It was more of a statement than a question._

**But not wise words gonna stop the bleeding**

"_Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."_

**Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving**

"_Just one more time Spence?"_

"_Don't screw it up." Spencer said giving Carmen a smile._

"_I won't! I promise! Thank you so much Spencer!" Carmen said while she put her arms around Spencer's waist._

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven**

"_Don't worry about it. Yeah, I still am." Spencer said while she gave Carmen a peck on the lips._

**What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok?**

"_Look, Spence. I get it. We're over. That bracelet I got it when I haven't screwed us up yet. I really don't know what to do with it. It's not like I'm gonna meet another Spencer in my life. I bought that for you. You can do whatever you want, keep it, pawn it, sell it or throw it away. It's your choice. It's yours." Ashley said as she walked away._

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_I shouldn't be doubting you. I should be believing every word you say. I should just trust you, but I can't. Not anymore"_

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_She and I are over." Ashley said like it was common knowledge._

"_You still love her. How could things be over, if you're still in love with her? I know for a fact that Spencer still loves you." Glenn replied._

"_Of course she still does, I was her first girlfriend. She'll always feel something for me, just not as strong as she would for whomever it is she ends up with, but there will always be feelings." Ashley said her tone all- knowing._

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
'Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_

"_So is that what you call it now? Talk? Well, I hope you had fun talking because I'm done talking with you."_

**You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.**

"_Just one last chance? Please Spence. I'll do everything right this time. I swear. I promise I won't do anything that'll hurt you even remotely. Please?"_

"_I can't."_

**Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains**

**Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name.**

"_That day she broke up with me. She broke me. Right now, I'm even questioning if what we had was actually real or did she just do it to spite her mother. Us being friends? I don't know. She shook my world, turned it upside down way more than my parents had. And believe me, that IS saying something. I wish we could be friends...in the future. But, I'm not sure if that'll happen. I'm not even sure I'd even want that, much more if that is actually a good idea."_

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in**

"_You think I'm happy, knowing Spencer is with somebody else? Knowing that somebody gets to kiss her? You think, I wanted this? I did not want to give up on her, but I had to, because that is what she wanted. I searched for something in her eyes that told me otherwise. Something... that saying she was just mad at the moment and did not mean it... Anything... There was nothing. I had to give her up if I wanted her to be happy. She wasn't happy with me. Not anymore. Why would I choose my happiness over hers? I'd rather be hurt than her. I love her that much. I'd be happy as long as she is."_

**Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even**

"_I wasn't joking when I said I'll always be there for you. Together or not. I'm glad you called me."_

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and your ok**

"_I know you might be thinking I'm trying to get you back or something. I'm not. I understood what you said when you said we were over. I know you're with Carmen now and I'm happy for you, I am. I'm not trying to ruin that. I just. I got this months before when we were still, you know."_

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_I'm tired of getting hurt Ashley. I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you anymore."_

**I'm falling to pieces**

"_Spencer please... I will not look or talk to him ever. I'll do anything just not this. I love you so much to let you go."_

_**(One still in love while the other ones leaving  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)**_


	14. Where The Fuck Are You And My Coffee?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Author's Note: **_I'm trying to warm up for my thesis writing and this came up haha. Don't expect for another update though. Soonest I can get back on this again is on March when my school stuffs are done :D Super hectic days ahead _:|

_Reviews are nice. They might make me update earlier but its not a requirement :P_

_**RachCk:**_ _Hey back! : )Haha I'm glad you liked the last chapters. Oh nice, you loved Rachel's character, but looks like your namesake is in some big trouble with Ashley hahaha :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 14:**

Ashley had tears throughout the song. She did not even know it nor felt it until the song has ended. Kyla and Madison who just got back from the washroom saw the tears that Ashley was desperately trying to get rid off. They both sped up their walking with a concerned and worried look on their face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Kyla asked confused since they only left Ashley for a few minutes and she was fine when they left her.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked as she sat down opposite of where Ashley was sitting.

Ashley did not say anything at first, almost ignoring the two girls. She cleared her throat and took a deep breathe before looking up in Madison's direction sending her an accusing glare.

Madison was about to ask what the glare was for, but then Ashley threw her iPod at her. At that moment, she had a feeling of what was wrong, but she still looked at the song Ashley was listening just to be sure. Upon seeing the song, her suspicion was confirmed and she felt her body slumped. _Oh no._ She knew she should never have stored it in her iPod.

Kyla noticed the exchange between the two best friends especially the way Madison shoulders slumped in guilt and defeat. She wanted to know more about the silent exchange that's going on but knew that this is not the right time to pry. She could already feel the tension, anger and hurt coming off from Ashley and the desperate, panicking feeling from Madison.

"Ash…" Madison was about to explain but Ashley shook her head, the fury behind her eyes making Madison stop whatever she was about to say. This kind of anger was never directed at her before even when they stopped talking due to a big misunderstanding and pride.

"Since when are the two of you fucking best friends anyway?" Ashley said with barely contained anger, the fury in her voice matching the same fury behind her eyes. She felt betrayed and humiliated. If there was someone who she knew would respect her privacy, it would have been her best friend and the giver of the song. She felt like she could trust neither now and it hurts her all over making her really angry like she wants to hit something.

"We were just worried." Madison whispered unable to look at Ashley in the eyes. She was scared that this mistake could possibly lead to them not talking again, especially now that she could see the brunette starting to close herself up and build walls around her.

Ashley knew what her best friend was thinking but she was too angry to reassure her of anything. She knew their friendship is still a bit shaky and there are lines that they still could not cross comfortably since they are just starting over again. She was not sure how what just happened would affect them because right now she's not sure she even wants to be around them… ever. She decided to dial the number whom she knew is the cause of all this.

"Where the fuck are you and my coffee?" Ashley said as soon as the other line picked up.

**ooXoXoo**

On the other side of the school, a certain blonde was busy getting her books out of her locker. She had a lot of homework to do tonight. As she turned around, she did not notice another blonde walking her way holding four cups of coffee. Lucky for her though, not a drop of coffee was spilt on her. It was all on the other blonde who was muttering a stream of curses while pulling her shirt away from her body to avoid burning her skin.

"Shit! I'm so sorry." Spencer quickly said feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"It's no problem. I wasn't looking anyway." The other blonde said still grimacing from the burning feeling on her skin, especially her tummy area.

"Are you okay? I have an extra shirt in my locker, if you want?" Spencer offered while she took the shirt out of her locker.

"That'll be nice. Thanks." The other blonde said with a small smile.

"It's the least that I could do."

They walked towards the bathroom which was only a couple of doors down from where they were.

"I've never seen you in King High before. Are you new?" Spencer asked making conversation.

"Sorta." The other blonde said vaguely as she got into one of the stalls.

"Is the shirt okay?" Spencer asked while she stood outside the stall of where the other blonde was changing.

"Yeah, it's a perfect fit." The other blonde said as she opened the door.

"Cool. How much do I owe you for the coffee?" Spencer asked still feeling guilty for what just happened.

"Forget about it."

"Are you sure?" It's 4 cups of coffee." Spencer asked unsure.

"Yeah, its just coffee… By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Spencer Carlin." Spencer said offering her hand to be shaken.

"Very unique name, Spencer. I'm Rachel Lauer." Rachel said as she shook Spencer's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm really sorry about your coffee." Spencer said biting her lip unconsciously which Rachel found so adorable she could not help but smile.

"Don't worry about it. I could just get some again." Rachel assured. Spencer was about to say something when Rachel's phone started ringing.

Rachel held her finger up to Spencer indicating she needed a second. Spencer just nodded and tried to look give the other girl some privacy.

_**ON THE PHONE:**_

"Where the fuck are you and my coffee?"

"What's wrong? I'm in the bathroom, but I'm on my way to you now. Coffee got spilled. I'll just get you a new one on our way back." Rachel said concerned for her cousin. She did not miss the barely contained anger in Ashley's voice. She wondered what could possibly have happened between the hour that she had left and now. Last time she saw the brunette, she was laughing with her friends.

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up. I need to talk to you when we get home." Ashley said with an annoyed and dismissing tone.

"Talk about what? What's wrong Ash? Are you PMS-ing?" Rachel said her voice soft and caring although, she said the last part joking hoping it would lighten up the other girl's mood. She did not miss the way Spencer's head seem to snap into her direction when she said Ashley's nickname.

"Don't ask me what's wrong! You know exactly what it is! I can't believe you'd do that!" Ashley said outraged that Rachel is trying to act like she does not know what she just did.

"Ash, I really don't know what you're talking about." Rachel asked really confused. She was trying to come up with something she did today that could piss Ashley off so bad, but beyond the coffee thing she could not come up with any.

"Whatever Rachel, Just hurry up. Mads and Ky are already waiting." Ashley said as she hung up the phone not waiting for any acknowledgement from her cousin.

_**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**_

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked concerned. She saw how uneasy and worried Rachel was. She was also curious on who the Ash person Rachel was talking to since it was too much of a coincidence. All she could think about was Ashley's Rachel from New York and Ashley.

"I'm not sure." Rachel said distractedly still caught up on thinking about what she had done today to make Ashley so mad at her.

"Is it because of the coffee?" Spencer queried trying to keep the conversation going so that she could learn more about the girl.

"Ah, no no no… I don't think it is, but I really have to go now. I'll return the shirt when I see you next time." Rachel said before she turned to go out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Take care. Bye." Spencer said to Rachel's retreating form before she got lost in her own thoughts.


	15. Just Hear Me Out!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 15:**

Rachel sprinted to the parking lot slowing down when she saw Madison, Kyla and Ashley. None were happy. Madison looked guilty while looking half – relieved and half – pissed when she saw the blonde come in. Kyla simply looked confused and anxious. Ashley was fuming mad and would not look at her or acknowledge her in any way. She simply got up from the hood of the car she laid in before while waiting for her cousin to arrive.

Rachel tentatively walked towards Ashley, not knowing what she is in for. She did not remember doing anything today that could really upset the brunette.

"What's wrong Ash?" Rachel asked as she tried to touch the brunette's arm only to have her be shoved back a couple of steps away.

Ashley did not offer her any words and just simply glared at her showing how much she hated her cousin at that moment. When Rachel caught her eyes that's when she felt panic rise to her throat. She had a feeling of what the brunette was upset about. She hoped that she just misread the hurt and betrayed look she got from Ashley's eyes, but she knew she could not deny the swollen red eyes that she saw.

"What's going on here? What happened while I was gone?" Rachel directed her question at Madison.

Madison looked in Ashley's direction, before she let out a sigh and answered.

"She borrowed my iPod."

"And?" Rachel asked although she had an idea what Madison would say next.

"_Breakeven_ was there." Madison softly finished.

"Oh…" Rachel said while looking in Ashley's direction. She felt her stomach drop at the sight of Ashley who was banging her hand on the steering wheel while alternately wiping the tears that would not stop falling from her eyes as soon as she got in the car.

"Ash… Let me explain." Rachel said as she got in while the other two girls just silently got in the back seat. Both regretted it though wishing they had just opted to walk since the tension inside the car was suffocating.

"Oh, so now you know what you did." Ashley said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I know what you're thinking right–"

"If you know what I'm thinking, you wouldn't be here inside the car with me right now."

"Ashley just let me explain, please?" Rachel said pleading.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ashley said her voice bordering on sadness and anger.

"Ash please?" Rachel said still begging. She would not let Ashley just push her away like this. She admits that she made a mistake and she would make up for it and she would beg for forgiveness until Ashley forgives her.

"I told you not now."

**ooXoXoo**

"Spencer, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Carmen said as she approached Spencer who seemed lost in daze.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom with this girl, Rachel. I kinda spilt her coffee and I lent her my shirt so…" Spencer said sounding distracted which made Carmen frown. She did not like that Spencer was lending her shirt to some stranger named Rachel.

"Oh… Well, did you get your stuff you said you were gonna get in your locker?"

"Uhh I forgot, can we just swing by for a sec?" Spencer said biting her lip unsurely.

"Yeah of course." Carmen said with a smile.

"Thanks" Spencer said smiling back.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Carmen asked as they walked down the empty hallway.

"Yeah, but I have to be home before 10, you know how mom is."

"Yeah, yeah… Fine, I just wish she'd let you out later than that. Glenn doesn't even get home 'til morning."

"Yeah well…" Spencer trailed off not knowing what else to say although she internally agreed with her girlfriend. She did not want to push it with her mom. She finally came to terms with her being gay, even though it came too late.

**ooXoXoo**

Ashley and the others had finally reached the Davies' mansion.

Madison and Kyla couldn't get out of the car fast enough. They both took a lungful of air, just happy to be out of the tension – filled car.

Ashley got out of the car as soon as she parked her car. She slammed her door shut making her wince in the process. She really loved her cars. She almost wanted to turn around to see if she made any damage to her door, but her feelings towards Rachel prevented it.

"Ash, will you just hear me out?" Rachel said as she quickly followed Ashley into the kitchen.

"I said I don't wanna talk to you right now." Ashley said as she slammed the refrigerator's door after getting her bottle of water.

"Just hear me out!" Rachel said her voice rising as she followed her cousin upstairs.

"You don't have the right to raise your voice at me right now!" Ashley said as she turned to glare at her cousin.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Rachel said without thinking. She immediately regretted saying it. She did not know what possessed her to say it. But by the stone hard look that Ashley is sporting in front of her, she knew she just made things worse.

"Ash, I did not mean what I said. I was just, I'm sorry okay? Just let me explain." Rachel said begging.

Ashley could only shake her head in response. She felt tears begging to fall from her eyes. She wanted to punch herself for being too sensitive and crying today.

"I am what I am right now because of you. If I'm spoiled, it's because you just let me do what I want. I know I owe you a lot, but you crossed a line."

"I know that and I'm sorry for it. I only sent it to the radio station so you could hear yourself while you were in New York. I did not know it would spread this quickly."

"What did _you___just say?"

"I uhh"

"Not only did you go through my songs, sent them to Madison but you also send it to a radio station?" Ashley said looking incredibly livid. She could not believe what she was hearing. She thought Madison and Rachel had been talking to behind her back because of the songs. She never expected or thought that Rachel would actually go so far as send her songs to some radio station without telling her. She did not know who the person standing in front of her is. She surely is not Rachel. Rachel would not break her trust like that.

"I don't even know you anymore." Ashley said sounding defeated.

"I just wanted you to hear yourself!" Rachel defended although she knew that was not enough. Looking back, she knew she could have done things differently, but she can't turn back the time now. She only hoped that Ashley does not completely shut her out.

"Hear myself?" Ashley bitterly chuckled. "Hear how pathetic I am? Hear how even though she has moved on I'm still here pining on her, hopelessly wishing she's someday take me back? It may have been your studio that I used, but you had no right to do that. That was private Rach. Those words were private."

"I know I didn't have the right to do that. I know your feeling like I betrayed you or something, but all I wanted was for you to hear yourself. I wanted you to hear how great you are, how great of a song writer and singer you are. I just wanted you to see that. You were slowly disintegrating in front of me. Between the fake laughs and smiles, I didn't know how to help you. The only time I ever saw your genuine smile was when_ she_ called you. Do you know how helpless that makes me feel? Fuck Ash!" Rachel said sounding really frustrated. She wanted to punch, break or throw something.

"If being a great song writer and singer means I'd be broken hearted, I'd rather not be one. I'd rather not learn to sing or write. You could have played it while we were on the car, while we were at your place. Why send it to a radio station? Why couldn't you just ask me? Why do that? Now, it's all over. The only thing that keeps it from being a source of gossip was because they didn't know it was me. They don't know, right?" Ashley said the last part with nervously. She hoped that she was at least not named as the singer. She did not know how to deal if people knew it was her, especially people who knew her.

"No they don't know."

Ashley nodded feeling a bit more relieved that at least they did not know it was her.

"Ash, I could have told you. Maybe you'd give me a smile and a nod or maybe you'd give me some sarcastic remark to hide what you truly feel. That scared so much. You pretended to joke. You pretended you're okay, but the truth was… you weren't. You're broken. She broke you. It hurt me to see that and then I find out that and then I find out that the same person who broke you was the same person you were saving that night. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you like that? huh Ash? Knowing that the person who fucking broke you was the only one who can seem to fix you? You're more than a sister for me. And with the way your acting, you're scaring me. It's not even that you show so much sadness that scares me, it's the fact that sometimes you don't show any emotion at all!" Rachel said a tear escaping her eye. She hoped that she at least got something through Ashley's thick wall of defense that is erected in front of her.

"But it's easier that way…" Ashley softly said. If Rachel weren't so close and hanging by her word, she would have missed it.

"It's not healthy Ash…" Rachel said her voice breaking as she pleads for Ashley to listen to her.


	16. Who Broke Your Heart?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 16:**

"I have to go" Ashley said as she got up and looked for her keys.

"What? Where?" Rachel asked worriedly. She did not want Ashley going anywhere, much less driving especially in the state she was in.

"Out of here, I can't be around you right now." Ashley said as she finally found her keys. She was about to open the door and leave when Rachel's voice made her stop.

"Ash…"

Ashley bit her lip but faced the blonde.

"I don't trust you. It pains me so much just saying it, but I don't and I can't trust you anymore. Do you know how much it hurts to feel that I can't trust you? Of all people you're the one that mattered most, you know that. If I can't trust you, who can I count on? I just can't be around you. I need to leave to think."

Rachel's fears just came to life and she did not think she had hated herself any more than she had now. She was desperate. She did not want the to leave the brunette without fixing things between, but she also knew that giving her the time that she needs might help them.

"Okay I understand. I'll leave, okay? You don't have to go. I'll stay somewhere else."

Ashley shook her head.

"Go wherever you want to, but I'm leaving."

"Please, don't do anything stupid Ash or something that would hurt you…and me." Rachel begged.

"I'll be back." was all that Ashley said before she turned around and walked out the door.

Rachel just looked at the door helplessly. It was not lost on her the implication of what Ashley just said before she left. She hoped that Ashley would not let her emotions get the best of her and do something stupid.

**ooXoXoo**

Ashley sits near the edge of the cliff sighing deeply as she does do. She was too preoccupied to notice the other girl who seemed to have been sitting there for quite a while now.

The silence went on for about another 10- 15 minutes until the other girl decided to break it.

"Broken heart?" the other girl asked softly as to not startle the other girl.

Ashley gasped at the sound of the other girl's voice. She thought she was alone. She wondered where the other girl came from since she did not notice her when she sat down.

"Are you trying to make me fall of this cliff?" Ashley muttered as she tried to normalize her heart beats.

"You didn't see me?" The other girl said while raising her eyebrows amusedly.

"No, I just like to pretend to be falling off a cliff." Ashley sarcastically replied with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

The other girl just rolled her eyes.

"Who broke your heart?" The other girl asked knowingly.

"None of your business." Ashley said immediately annoyed. She did not like how the girl seem to be asking questions that has nothing to do with her.

"Ah...Isn't that person famous?" The other girl said earning a chuckle from the brunette despite her annoyance.

"I didn't come here because of a broken heart. Things are just becoming too much for me. I needed to get away for a while."

"Okay. You didn't come because of a broken heart, but you did come _WITH _a broken heart." The other girl said with a smartass tone.

"What are you even doing here? This is my spot." Ashley said changing the subject.

"I don't see your name on it… or any name for that matter seeing as I don't know your name" The other girl said as she pretended to look around.

"You know the song 'Breakeven' by that whoever artist?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"Don't think I don't realize you keep changing the subject. ADD much? But yeah, I know the song. How can anyone not? Unless of course you live under a rock and don't have any connection to the world, it's kinda hard to miss since it's played all over the radios. Many of her songs are."

"_**Many **_of her _**songs **_are?" Ashley asked disbelievingly. She thought it was just that one stupid song, not songs. Not more than one song. She was glad Rachel was nowhere anywhere near her. She actually might just punch her if she was around.

"Yeah" The girl said while looking at Ashley weirdly. "Do you live under a rock?" The girl asked innocently which made the brunette chuckle again.

"What do you think of the song? Did you like it? Doesn't the singer seem pathetic to you?" Ashley asked trying to get an unbiased opinion.

"Hmm... I didn't like the song for its lyrics. Not that I have something against her… and her...well...lifestyle. Its more of I've never really fell in love so I can't really relate. I've had my heart broken, but not like that. I liked the song because of the how she sung it. It wasn't rehearsed. It was candid, honest, sincere. It was like, every time you hear it is the first time and she's singing it directly at you, like she's singing it to you; telling you her story. She is baring her soul while she sings it that even if you haven't felt that kind of pain you can sort of feel it and empathize. So no, I don't think she's pathetic. She just had her heart broken. Everyone at one point or another will have their heart broken, unless they die really young, like a baby or a little kid. You know what I think? I think the other girl doesn't deserve her."

"What if it's the other way around though?" Ashley asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"What if it's her who doesn't deserve her, not the other way around like you said?"

"Not that you made it any clearer but lucky for you I'm that smart so I got it." The other girl said trying to lighten up Ashley's mood.

"Shut up! Just answer the question."

"Contradict yourself much?" The other girl said raising her eyebrows. Ashley just shoved her playfully.

"Shove me a little harder and you just might not have anyone answering your question. And you'll regret it for the rest of yourself because one day you'd realize and ask yourself_' Why do I have to push her off the cliff? She's like the smartest and funniest person I met. And so now, I don't have anyone to answer these questions.'_ By then, it would have been too late. So tragic..." The other girl said her voice taking on a dramatic tone in the end. Ashley could only laugh in the girl's antics. She was only there for a few minutes and the girl was making her feel better without actually meaning to. She could not help but feel a certain fondness towards the other girl.

"Are you done with boosting your little ego over there?"

"Fine. I'm here to shed you some light and offer you knowledge anyway. What makes you think that? Hmm... I don't think she doesn't deserve her. A person who loves the other that much surely deserves the other. I'm pretty sure of that."

"I wrote the song." Ashley simply said.

"I gathered, you're also that unknown artist right?" The other girl more likely stated than asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ashley said raising her eyebrows.

"Like I said, I'm _that _smart. Just the way you asked your questions. You seem to be blaming yourself for the break up. It takes two to do that, quit blaming yourself. You'll never be able to live your life if you don't stop blaming and regretting whatever mistake you think you made."

"You're wrong though, it just takes one. I never wanted to break up with her. She was the only one who wanted that." Ashley said her voice cracking a bit.

"And you just let her?" The other girl softly asked.

"That's what she wanted. And please don't use the _'if she tells you to jump off the building, would you?' _'Cos I really would."

"You really had it bad."

"Yeah and I still do." Ashley softly said.

"Where is she now?"

"At home, maybe or with her girlfriend, who knows?" Ashley said her voice getting bitter and sad.

"Still bitter huh?"

"Rachel's scared." Ashley said changing the subject again. She did want to dwell much on the thought of Spencer being with another girl.

"There we go again with the ADD thing. Seriously though, as much as I'm really smart, I don't really know you, even your name. So you can't just drop names and expect me to figure out who they are."

"She's my cousin. I'm Ashley. What's yours?"

"I'm Leigh. So what is she scared of?"

"That she'll lose me, she says. She's the one who sent those songs, without my knowledge, to that DJ in New York whom she probably scared the crap out of just to get her way."

"Hmm... I should be thanking her for some good depressing music. Why would she think she'll lose you, aside of course from the depressing music you got going on?" Leigh joked to lighten the mood.

"She says it's unhealthy for me to shut my emotions down." Ashley said.

"It is." Leigh agreed.

Ashley was silent.

"I don't know if what I'm about to tell you would help you or not. I hope it does. I know what its like to shut emotions. I've done it plenty of times. I rarely let myself think because they stir something inside me that I don't like. So I ignore, and busy myself with other things. Anything that could make me forget what I'm thinking at the moment. In the end, I ended up screwing myself and now, I can't fix it. Right now, I'm not sure if I want to."

Ashley took the information in and then started to talk again.

"A while ago, you said you had your heart broken but you never fell in love. So, who broke your heart?"

"I've always thought that people who had their heart broken should have known better. They should have known that there's a chance of them getting hurt once they got involved. I've always thought that the only person you fall in love with is the only one who can break your heart. I was wrong. I'm a straight A student since 1st grade. In pre- school I was only 2nd on the class. It wasn't good enough. Nothing ever was. I wish they'd look at me the way the parents of my classmates did, you know. I bet they'll be happy with the things I did. You know what I remember when I look back to my childhood days? I remember getting really scared when the results of the exams are returned and we have to show it to our parents and have them signed. I was what? 5, 6 years old when it started. It wasn't so much because I didn't pass, 'cos I always do. It was more of what if I made a mistake. Even if its just one mistake, it's not acceptable. It was like the end of the world for them. I remember being yelled at scolded even getting hit by a hanger, a slipper, sometimes, a belt. I remember running away from her when she starts hit me. I wasn't smart enough to know that I'll just get it worse later when she catches me. I guess it was instinct you know, running away from something that could hurt you. I remember that after that I'd cry and wish I wasn't born that I would just die. That young, but I never knew of suicide then. I never fully thought and planned of it 'til I was in high school."

"You thought about killing yourself?" Ashley interjected softly. She did not figure the girl to be the one to be suicidal. She was smiling really big when she first spoke to her and it did not even look like it was a forced smile. It looked real to her but then again, she did not really know her that much.

"A lot of times, those thoughts just consume my every being. I don't know how to think of anything else. It's like my only wish, you know. It's like when those thoughts finally come true, it's like I could finally be free and happy."

"Since when have you been having these thoughts?"

"It was December, sophomore year in high school when things got really bad. My emotions were out of control. I can't seem to get hold of them. I can't get away. It didn't get better from then on. It only got worse. I wasn't even sure, if I could... if I would finish high school. I was hit by depression pretty hard. I'm surprised I even reached my sophomore year now at uni. I really thought... you know, all I could think about was how to kill myself, even when I'm at class. It's all I ever wanted to happen. I even had it as my wish for my birthday, but it never came true." Leigh finished with tears falling in her eyes. Ashley had a really bad urge to wipe the tears away and give the other girl a hug, but she knew it was too early to do that. She did not want to freak out the girl out and close out on her so she kept her hands to herself and just let the other girl vent her frustrations on her.

"How could it get that bad?"

"Too much pressure, expectation. I couldn't breathe. I feel like the world's on my shoulder that everything's my fault whenever I'm around them. I don't even know who I am because I kept up too many appearances to even know. I can't talk to my friends because I've learnt to just keep those thoughts inside. And even when I tried, the words just won't come out. I let them dictate my life and that's my biggest regret now, looking back."

"So you came here to jump?" Ashley stated half- serious, half- joking.

"Jump? Here? Am I sure that when I reached the ground, I'm dead? No. When I kill myself, I want it to be definite. I don't want them to be saying that I couldn't even kill myself, right. That just..."

"But you know, you wouldn't really be free, right? That by doing that, you're simply letting them win?" Ashley said softly interrupting whatever Leigh was about to say.

"That's true, but when you're tired and you know things aren't going to get better, why suffer some more when you have a way out?"

Ashley understood Leigh's logic, but she could not just agree with it. Although, she knew she could not just push the other girl to see her way. She decided to try a different approach in getting to know how the other girl's mind works.

"What made you hold on?"

"The little things: an episode of a tv series I want to watch, a promise of going out to a friend the next day. Things like that."

"Why couldn't you just tell them how you felt?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd just end up killing myself after I tell them. They would just give me more reasons why I want to get out of here. They're narrow- minded. It's not an either or with them. It's just their way. I wanted badly to tell them what's going on with me, but it's not like they'd listen." Leigh finished with a frustrated and defeated sigh.

"You'd never know 'til you try." Ashley said softly hoping to not push the other girl off the edge, metaphorically speaking.

"I've tried before you know, freshmen year high school, tell her...well, more like ask her to protect me. But what did she do? She yelled at me asking what was so important that I had to call her knowing she was cooking. I lost my courage to talk then. I was scared. I mean shaking on my knees scared. Your heart beating wildly scared. It took a lot for me to even call out to her. I did not know what to do. I was in the bathroom taking a bath then for school. And when she comes in, she yells. Did she really expect me to say what's bothering me after yelling at me? Up to now that bathroom thing still sometimes gets to me." Leigh said shaking her head in an attempt to push away the thoughts and emotions she started to feel.

"What happened in that bathroom? Did somebody touch you or something?" Ashley said growing protective.

"They might as well have." Leigh shrugged easily like it was no big deal.

"It's been what? 6 years since that happened. Tell me. I promised not to tell anyone. Maybe this could be one of the little things that could help you out." Ashley urged on hoping that the other girl would share whatever it is that happened back then.

"There was someone up there in the window, watching me. I wish I was just being paranoid, you know. But, I really saw him. Saw his shirt. Saw his arms. Saw his hair and the side of his face. Since then, I've been paranoid on bathrooms. I had to deal and work it out on my own. It's not like I could go to school without taking a bath. So what I did was I'd wake up at 5 in the morning. Shut the lights. Tape a couple of Manila papers in the window 'til it's fully covered and turn the light on again then take a bath. After that I'd take the paper and tape I used and then do it all over again the next morning. I did it 'til they decided to put blinds on the window. I still did not feel safe though and since I couldn't do the Manila paper thing anymore 'cos there are blinds there, I just turned off the lights while I was taking a bath. It's the only way I'd feel safe."

"I don't what to say..." Ashley said helplessly. She could not even start to imagine what the other girl went through. Sure, she had her own stuff to deal with but the difference was she had her family by her side.

"Are you and her still friends?" Leigh asked to change the topic. She felt she had shared enough about herself at the moment and she wanted to know more about the other girl.

"Look who's having ADD now." Ashley joked to make lift up the other girls mood.

"Yeah well, someone rubbed of on me. So?" Leigh retorted back while smiling.

"I guess?" Ashley replied.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Last week."

"You mean you bumped into her?" Leigh said knowingly.

"What are you psychic?" Ashley asked shocked. She did know how the other girl could know so much when they are really, without the sharing of intense thoughts, technically strangers.

"So? Am I right?" Leigh said smirking knowing she was right based on the reaction she got out of the other girl.

"Yeah, I bumped into her when I was getting drinks." Ashley mumbled still figuring out how the other girl seem to know stuff. The other girl being a stalker had briefly, for a nanosecond, crossed her mind until she brushed it off since it does not really seem to be that way.

"So, when was the last time you really talked to her in person?"

"Her birthday?"

"And when was that?"

"Months ago."

"And you're friends?"

"I don't know anymore. What are you even trying to say?" Ashley said getting frustrated.

"Weren't you friends first?" Leigh asked ignoring Ashley's question.

"Seriously? Are you a stalker or something?" Ashley said looking at Leigh sharply.

"Quit dodging. Just answer the question."

"Yes, we were friends first. But I was attracted to her the first time I met her although I kind of yelled at her then, 'cos you know..." Ashley answered.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

It was the first day of school. Spencer was walking around looking lost. She did not know anyone and her brothers are had already gone to their respective classes. She did not know where she was going. She did not know where the West Wing was since the map she was given was being no help at all.

She kept on looking at the map the registrar gave her from different angles trying to see if it would make any sense from another view. She did not notice a certain brunette standing just a few steps away from her holding a cup of coffee while her other hand was busy looking through her bag.

"What the fuck?" Ashley cursed as she felt her hot coffee all over her shirt and pants.

"I'm so sorry..." Spencer apologized immediately while she tried to dry Ashley's shirt.

"Just leave it! Where the hell are you looking anyway? I'm standing right here. Not moving." Ashley said raising her voice at the other girl. She already had a bad morning and the blonde in front of her is only making it worse.

"I'm sorry. I'm new and I was looking at this map and I don't know where I'm going." Spencer said her voice getting softer and softer. She truly felt guilty. The last thing she wanted to do was make an enemy out of one of the students there.

"Obviously. Where are you going?" Ashley said calming down. She had a good look at the blonde and she found that the other girl was really gorgeous. Nothing she has ever seen before.

"The West Wing?" Spencer said fiddling with her shirt.

"You're going the exact opposite direction. What class do you have in there anyway?" Ashley said chuckling.

"English." Spencer said happy that the other girl doesn't seem so mad anymore.

"Come on, I'll take you. I'm going there anyway." Ashley said as she started to walk ahead of Spencer.

"Krakowski's your teacher too?" Spencer said with hope in her voice. She would at least have a familiar face with her in the class.

"Yeah, she's the coolest." Ashley said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt and the coffee." Spencer said apologetically.

"Hmm... Don't worry about it. Do you have plans for later?" Ashley said not wasting anytime in getting to know the blonde. Plus, she knew the blonde would be attracting a lot of the King High's population so she better make her move fast.

"No...Why?" Spencer asked curious.

"Maybe you could just buy me a coffee later."

"Yeah, of course. After class?" Spencer agreed excitedly. She really wanted to have a new friend here in L.A. and the brunette seemed nice to her after, the whole coffee spilling incident was over.

"Yeah, I'll see you up front." Ashley said with a grin.

"Okay."

"Here you go. Have fun!" Ashley said as she began to the direction of the washroom.

"Woah, wait. You're not going to class?" Spencer asked.

"Remember what I said about Krakowski being the coolest?"

"Yeah?" Spencer asked confused.

"Well... she lets me go once in a while. And as much as I love coffee, I don't like it on me. Its sticky and everything."

"Oh." Spencer said looking guilty.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll see you later." Ashley said giving her that nose- crinkling smile.

"Okay." Spencer said with a nod a hint of smiling gracing her features.

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"You never waste time huh?" Leigh commented as Ashley finished the story of how they met.

Ashley just chuckled.


	17. I'm Trying She Just Won't See!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

_**foreverinlove: **__Hey! I appreciate you sharing your thoughts about the story and the characters. Yeah Leigh and Ashley seem to really just click. Who knows if there would be something more between them? ;P And I do not like Carmen either, Spencer should really come to her senses soon : )_

**Chapter 17:**

"Why aren't you talking to her now? Because she broke up with you?" Leigh asked barely masking the disappointment in her voice which Ashley caught and made her frown. For some reason, the other girl's thoughts affected her in some way.

"Is this your not so subtle way of telling me I'm acting like a jerk towards her?"

"No, you're not_ acting_ like a jerk. You're _definitely_ a jerk." Leigh said nodding and smiling like a little kid.

Ashley could only let out a small smile at Leigh's child like antics.

"She broke up with me." Ashley said barely above whisper that Leigh would not have heard it if she was not paying attention to the other girl.

"So you quit being her friend because she broke up with you?" Leigh said not bothering to hide the displeasure in her voice upon hearing what Ashley said.

"Okay, so I'm a jerk... What do you want me to do about it then?" Ashley said getting annoyed at the reactions of the other girl.

"Try to talk to her, maybe? I don't know. Put yourself in her position. She came from a Catholic family with really strict narrow minded parents, didn't she? And you're her first girlfriend?"

"Yes. Okay, oh- smart- one. You're right on both accounts." Ashley admitted while wondering how the other girl seemed to know a lot about a lot of things, including Spencer. She is starting to think that maybe she passed out somewhere and is just having a dream now.

"Did you ever think that maybe she's going through a hard time too?" Leigh asked softly.

"_She_ has a girlfriend and _SHE_ broke up with me." Ashley said like it justly explained her actions.

"Yes I know that you're bitter about it already. But, nevermind..." Leigh finished with a sigh.

"Just tell me what it is that you wanted to say."

"Do you still want her back?"

Ashley looked at Leigh like she just grew another head.

"So?" Leigh asked again after a few seconds of silence from Ashley's side.

"What do you think?" Ashley replied irritated.

"To me, you act like you don't care…And" Leigh was unable to finish because she was cut off by a fuming Ashley.

"I don't care? You think I don't care about Spencer? What the fuck do you know anyway?" Ashley said as she stood up to look down at the other girl challengingly.

"Ashley, calm down! See it from my position and keep in mind that I'm a 3rd party observer. I only know what you told me. Tell me, if any of these aren't true. You broke up with her. You didn't talk to her, for I don't know how long, 'til her birthday which was I don't know when. Last time you really had a conversation was her birthday, excluding the bumping into each other part when you bought those drinks. Are all these correct?" Leigh said like she was talking to a child which only made Ashley huff from where she was standing. "And would you sit down."

"But I did talk to her on the phone you know." Ashley said whining as she sat down.

"When?"

"While I was in New York, her stupid girlfriend left her alone in this stupid bar so I made a call to Ego to see if stupid Aiden who won't answer her calls was there so that he would pick her up. And you tell me I don't care?" Ashley grumbled while wrapping her arms on her legs and placing her chin on her knees.

"Okay they're stupid. Got it. But why not talk to her now? I bet you didn't even tell her you were back from New York, did you? I bet she found out by accident." Leigh said knowingly.

"I wanted to tell her, but she was kinda busy." Ashley mumbled. She was really curious as to how the other girl seem to know things about her. She thinks that maybe she is just really dreaming and that this is her subconscious talking to her.

"Ashley, if you really want her back you gotta work for it and make her see that."

"I'm trying. She just won't see!"

"Not hard enough."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Reconnect. Be friends again. Work on that friendship. Who knows maybe she'll see it then." Leigh shrugged.

"What if she doesn't want to be friends?" Ashley asked unsure.

"Why would she call you that night if she didn't think she could count on you?" Leigh asked back.

"She had no other choice." Ashley said dejectedly. It sucked that Spencer only called her since there was no one else for her to call. Even Aiden, Aiden the guy that supposedly caused their break up was ahead of her in the list of the people she could call.

"Quit being so cynical!"

"I am not being cynical. I'm being truthful and realistic! She said it so herself. Her brothers aren't picking up. Her parents are out of town so she can't really call them and even, Aiden who was the source of our break up, isn't picking up."

"She had no other friends?" Leigh said raising her eyebrows.

Ashley thought about it a minute.

"There's Chelsea but maybe she was busy too."

"Uh-huh... And you said she had no one to call..." Leigh said in a teasing way hoping to lighten up the bitter brunette's mood.

"Just, what are you saying? What do you want me to do?"

"I appreciate you not having your ADD thing right now, but do we have to go on circles? I already told you. Reconnect. Be friends with her again. Show her that she _can_ count on you, even now that you're not together."

"I've already showed her." Ashley complained.

"Quit acting like a kid Ashley. Do you think she's worth it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I tell you right now, that in the future you two would be together, that she'll take you back, the only catch is you'll definitely go through some rough painful times. Tell me, would she be worth going through that pain?" Leigh explained.

Ashley was silent.

"Ash...I don't know Spencer, but I know that you really love her. I can see it. I can hear it. Hell, I can even feel it. I can't speak it for Spencer 'cos I don't know her. I haven't even met her. But...I uh... It's just a gut, but I really think she still loves you. I think there's a chance that you two would work it out, if you would just give it a try."

"How could you say that when you don't even know her?" Ashley asked softly hoping her voice would stop cracking every time she talks about herself or anything related to Spencer.

"Like I said, it's a gut feeling." Leigh replied softly rubbing Ashley's back.

"What if your gut's wrong?"

"Then you'll get hurt and hate me for giving you this advice." Leigh said honestly.

"Ha! You finally convinced me!" Ashley said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Keep rolling your eyes. By the time we're done talking, your eyes would be at the back of your head and all you'll be seeing is black."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Ashley deadpanned.

"Whatever. I'm just giving you options. It's your choice, if you want to, but I think you should go for it. Yes, there's a risk that you'll get hurt than you already have. But hey, at least you got me to blame for that. I just don't want you to regret it you know. Regret how you had the opportunity but passed it up. Nothing sucks more than that, unless, you're sure your not here to deal with that regret."

"She's worth it. She's worth everything. And if you're right, then I'm willing to go through anything for her. But if you're wrong, I don't think we could even be friends anymore. I don't think I could se her again. I have to cut her off completely. And I don't think I can handle that either." Ashley said frustrated. She did not know what to do. She did not want to be hurt again, but she agreed that if she did not give everything that she had right now, she would always look back and think what if. She just wished Spencer has not moved on yet and things were not as complicated.

"It's your choice Ashley. I can't make the decision for you."

"What are you regretting?" Ashley said changing the topic.

"That I let them control me. That I never let my voice out." Leigh replied looking at the mountains across them.

"You're still young you know. You're what? In your early twenty's? Good things can still happen."

"I'm seventeen actually. That is kind of hard to see when you're in my position. I don't know. It's just like it's hard for you to see that you two will work out." Leigh replied.

"It's hard, because I'm not sure if we'll work out, like you said, we were barely friends. There's no certainty between us."

"And you think there's certainty in life?" Leigh said with disbelief coating her voice.

"You said you regret letting them control you. Then make your own decisions now. Stand up for yourself. Do what it is that you want."

"That's easier said than done. This isn't like standing up to someone who bullies you in high school. This is standing up to the people whose paying your tuition in college. This is different. It's not that simple."

"So you're problem is your tuition? Get a job then. Pay it on your own. Get scholarship grants or something."

"Right. Like getting a job would fully pay my tuition. I'm studying at one of the prestigious school in the country and that comes with a price. And even if I could find a job that would cover my expenses, they won't let me get that job. It would be bad for their image. I'm more of a trophy than anything, something to show and brag around. What would the others think, if they found out I'm working and paying for my own tuition, they won't be happy or proud of me. All they'll be thinking about is what would others think of them."

"Okay then, what if you can get someone to finance your schooling like a scholarship grant. What if someone offers you that? You're smart. You can get that."

"That's just another nail to my coffin. When I do receive that, it's just something for them to brag around about and what if I lose that? It'll be just another screw up and I'll have to hear what they have to say again. I keep a high enough grade as it is. I don't need any more pressure."

"What if there are no conditions? No grades to maintain? Just make sure it's not low enough that you'd get kicked out of the school. You can even lounge around. Figure out what you want. Study for as long as you like or need. It doesn't matter if you under load or over load, if you get 5 units or 50, if you fail or not whatever makes you breathe. No pressure." Ashley offered thinking she had Leigh's problem figured out.

"Yeah right, like that kind of scholarship exists." Leigh said rolling her eyes.

"What if it does? Would you take it? Would that make anything a little better? Could that be one of those little things?" Ashley said a bit of excitement in her voice.

Leigh just shook her head at Ashley like she was crazy.

"Come on, I'm serious. What if you could you get it? Would you accept it?" Ashley said staring at the other girl with her brown orbs with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah who would be in their right mind wouldn't accept an offer as great as that one, almost better than my birthday wish." Leigh finished with a sigh.

Ashley was so excited the moment she heard Leigh said 'yeah', but her mood was soon deflated when Leigh finished her sentence.

"Leigh?" Ashley said softly.

"Yeah? Need anymore advice about what to do with your Spencer?" Leigh joked softly.

"Please don't do that..." Ashley said her voice sad.

"Do what?" Leigh asked confused.

"Don't. Don't think about that anymore. I can help you." Ashley pleaded.

"Yeah..." Leigh said not believing a word Ashley's saying.

"I can. I can pay for your tuition. I have money."

"Yeah, I can see that you have money just from looking at your car. I doubt that's enough for your fantasy scholarship though." Leigh replied.

"What if I can tell you its enough? It's more than enough. Hell, that scholarship can go on 'til you're old and wrinkly if you want." Ashley said with a grin.

Leigh just chuckled.

"Come on!" Ashley said excitedly grabbing the other girl's arm.

"Do you have ADHD too?" Leigh said amused at how fast the girl's mood change.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and continue to be nice to you. So? I seriously got hundreds of millions sitting in my bank account. It's totally enough for my 'fantasy scholarship'" Ashley said using air quotes.

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing. Just don't do your birthday wish and don't ever wish that wish." Ashley said furrowing her eyebrows a little bit since she even confused herself, but shrugged it off deciding that the other girl would understand it.

"I'll think about it. I'm fully paid for this sem anyways."

"Cool! I can't wait 'til next sem!" Ashley said while she hugged Leigh who was surprised at the contact.

"Remember to take your pills when we talk again next time. I can only handle so much mood swings and topic changing." Leigh said as she tapped Ashley's back.

**ooXoXoo**

Aiden was inside his car. He had his seat reclined and was currently 'resting' his eyes when his phone started ringing.

On the other side of the city, Rachel dialed Aiden's number and only got his voice mail in return which only annoyed and frustrated her.

_Sorry. I'm quite busy. Leave a message I'll call you back._

"Damn it Aiden! Busy doing what?" Rachel said as she began to dial again.

Madison raised her right eyebrow at the blonde.

_Ring._

Aiden stirred.

_Ring._

Aiden looked for his phone.

_Ring._

"Hello?" Aiden said not bothering to see who was calling. He just wanted the ringing to stop.

"I swear to God Aiden, if something had happened to Ashley while you were doing God knows what, I'll castrate you." Rachel said as soon as she heard Aiden's voice.

Aiden gulped. He was suddenly awake and remembered the reason why he was camped in his car and stalking a certain brunette. Rachel did not even ask him to do it. She ordered him to do it and in his mind Rachel is scarier than Madison and Ashley combined and that is saying a lot already.

"Her car is still here, she must still be talking to that girl." Aiden said quickly knowing why the other girl called.

"Must? Have you actually seen or heard her talking Dennison?" Rachel said her voice on edge. She knew she should not take everything out on Aiden since it is her fault Ashley was mad at her, but she could not help it. She would never ever forgive herself if something bad ever happened to the brunette.

"I..I'm checking it now..." Aiden said as he silently got out of his car to go see what Ashley is doing. He internally mused that he could always just jump off the cliff if ever something did happen to Ashley while under his watch. Anything is better than dealing with a distressed Rachel.

"So? What's taking you so long?" Rachel said petulantly.

"They're hugging right now. Ashley seems happy. She's smiling." Aiden said a little bit confused and surprised at the same time.

"You're sure?" Rachel said skeptically.

"Yeah. Positive." Aiden answered immediately.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Rachel said as she closed off her phone.

"Can't wait" Aiden sarcastically said to himself as he got back into his car.

"So how is she?" Madison asked as soon as the blonde closed her phone.

"Aiden said she's happy and smiling when he saw her."

"Really?" Madison asked suspiciously. That was the last thing she figured her best friend would be at the moment. Nevertheless, she was happy that the brunette was happy.

"Yeah, guess something good came out of this."

"It's good if she's not having a nervous breakdown." Madison mumbled under her breath but still Rachel caught it.

"I already said I was sorry!" Rachel said fed up with the constant side comments Madison had been giving her ever since Ashley walked out of the house.

"Yeah, you are. But damage has been done. You of all people should know how fragile her trust is. Yet, you pull off that stunt!" Madison said her voice and temper rising.

"Riiiiigghht! I'm the only one who is at fault 'cos you of course didn't do anything that could have damaged her trust when you stopped talking to her after she came out to you!" Rachel said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ashley and I have been through that already!"

Rachel just scoffed.

"We would not even be in this situation if you weren't stupid enough to put it on your ipod!"

"You should never have sent it to that DJ! It's all over the place. She would have found out about it sooner or later!"

"Later would have been better after I talked to her, but noooooopeee, you just had to ruin that."

"I ruined that? What the hell are you even doing snooping around her music? You know how important those things are to her. If she doesn't show you, leave it alone!"

"Like you didn't beg me to send those to you!"

"I did not beg you!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I did not!"

"Yeah you fucking did!"

Kyla who was watching the exchange before her sighed it was like watching two kids bickering. She wanted to go and leave but she did not want to risk getting the other two girls attention on her once she leaves. She really regrets not going to her room right away when they asked her an hour ago.


	18. The Phone! The Phone! Answer The Phone!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 18:**

"What time is it?" Leigh asked with a yawn.

"Its quarter to five." Ashley answered looking at her phone.

"We've been talking that long?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Ashley replied as she stretched her arms.

Leigh's stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry." Ashley commented smirking.

"Starving." Leigh said.

"Come on, let's go and get some breakfast. I know a great diner just a few miles from here." Ashley said as she stood up and offered her hand to Leigh to help her get up.

"Ever the gentle woman." Leigh remarked as she took the hand.

"It's part of the charm." Ashley said winking.

"Uh- huh..." Leigh said mocking Ashley.

"So, where's your car?" Ashley asked as she noticed that no other car is parked near hers.

"I don't have a car." Leigh stated.

"How did you get here?" Ashley asked quirking her eyebrows.

"I walked?"

"The nearest bus stop is 3 ½ miles from here!" Ashley said while looking at the girl like she was insane.

"I didn't really measure it so I can't really say I know and agree with you." Leigh said with a shrug.

"You crazy smartass..." Ashley said as she got opened the passenger's door for Leigh.

"Thanks." Leigh said as Ashley went to the other side.

"Looks like we're not the only who seems to like the view of the mountains." Leigh said suddenly which caused Ashley to look at her weirdly.

"Get in! We're going to put some food in your stomach maybe you'd start talking sense again."

"I was talking about that car parked all the way up there." Leigh said pointing to the red sports car parked 15 meters away from them.

Ashley turned to look at to where Leigh was pointing.

Ashley squinted to get a better view. She frowned when she noticed the familiar first 3 letters of the plate number. She walked to get a closer look. Her strides become faster when her suspicion was confirmed.

"I cannot believe this!" Ashley said under her breathe as she walked towards the car.

"What happened to putting food in my stomach?" Leigh whined as Ashley continued to walk faster and away from her. She was really hungry, her stomach was not lying.

"I just have to go and talk to him." Ashley replied.

Leigh just mumbled something incoherent but went on to follow Ashley.

When Ashley reached Aiden's car she harshly opened the driver's door on which Aiden was resting his head making him fall on the ground with a thump.

"Ow!" Aiden said as she tumbled down.

Ashley just looked at her sharply.

"Hey Ash..." Aiden said weakly while thinking of ways to get a way from a very angry Ashley which he would have found very hot any other time than when it's directed at him and they are near a cliff.

"Did Rachel put you up to this?" Ashley asked her tone not mad., just tired and defeated.

"She... She said to follow you 'cos she's worried something might happen to you." Aiden replied.

"And you just followed her?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrow.

"Did I really have a choice Ash?"

Ashley sighed.

"Tell her I'm fine. And quit following me. We're gonna go eat breakfast at that diner near the beach. Now, go home."

Leigh cleared her throat.

"Oh and this is Leigh. Leigh this is Aiden." Ashley introduced.

Leigh waved.

"Nice to meet you!" Aiden said giving her a nod.

"You too. Heard some things about you." Leigh said jokingly.

"Yeah? I bet it's where Ashley calls me stupid huh? Or something similar to that." Aiden joked back.

"Oh yeah. How'd you know?" Leigh replied.

Aiden just shrugged.

"We're going and if you keep on following me. I'll castrate you myself." Ashley said which made Leigh laugh and Aiden become red with embarrassment.

"Why did I ever get involved with these girls? They're all crazy." Aiden mumbled to himself as he got in his car.

**ooXoXoo**

Madison and Rachel had been glaring at each other for a few minutes now, waiting for the other to make the next move.

_I really wish for an earthquake or a fire or something equally disastrous as that. It's better than being around this two. I wish someone would just knock on the door. That'll give me a reason to get off this couch. _Kyla thought as she was positioned at the middle of the Latina and the blonde.

_**Ring.**_

Kyla jumped. _Oh my God! Thank you God!_

"The phone! The phone! Answer the phone!" Kyla said excitedly as she heard it ring while the other two just raised their eyebrow and shook their heads looking weirdly at the brunette.

"Did something happen to Ashley?" Rachel immediately asked concern her amused face turning into a stressed one as she answered the phone.

"No...no... She's fine actually. She told me herself. She also told me not to follow her anymore." Aiden said.

"And you listened to her?" Rachel said with a certain edge in her voice which Aiden caught making him explain everything quickly.

"She really seemed fine and she was with this chick, her name was Leigh. And I drove passed the diner they said they were gonna go have breakfast in and yeah, they were there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...Yes... I'm positive. Look Rach, we both care about her. And I would not leave her alone if I thought she wasn't okay."

"Fine. Fine. Go home. I'll talk to you later." Rachel said as she shut her phone.

"So?" Madison asked as soon as Rachel ended the phone call.

"Ashley's fine. She's eating breakfast with this Leigh girl."

"Leigh?"

"Must be the name of the girl she was talking with?" Kyla chirped in.

"Yeah, must be..." Rachel agreed thoughtfully.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep." Kyla said.

"Don't you have class in like 2 hours?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna skip 1st and 2nd period." Kyla replied.

"Me too." Madison said.

"Fine, whatever. I'm tired too anyways." Rachel said.

"The views nice here..." Leigh said as she looked out the window.

"It is... Its really peaceful too, once you go down the beach..." Ashley said.

"There is a beach near here?"

"Yeah, we could go down there, if you like?" Ashley replied.

"Really?" Leigh asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, really." Ashley said as she looked on the girl amused. There is something about the girl's childishness that just draws Ashley more towards the other girl.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just reminded me of someone..." Ashley trailed off.

"This someone is named Spencer, I bet?" Leigh said smiling softly.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"So, where are you taking me? And what is it that you wanted to show me?" Spencer asked the fourth time since she got in Ashley's car.

"It's a secret Spence. You'll know what it is when we get there." Ashley said as she continued to drive.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Spencer whined.

"Because it's a surprise..."

"Then I'll act surprise..."Spencer answered.

"Quit it Spencer. We're almost there."

"Fine." Spencer huffed as she crossed her hands and leaned back on her seat watching the scenery from her window.

Ashley just chuckled shaking her head. _She's just too cute when she's pouting like that._

"We're here." Ashley declared a few minutes later.

Spencer opened her door and looked at the place Ashley brought her in.

"You said I'd like it. I have tons of school work to do and you dragged me out of here to look at ROCKS?" Spencer said widening her eyes at Ashley.

"Jeez Spencer! Calm down! Follow me." Ashley said as she led Spencer to the beach.

Spencer was speechless.

"Spence?" Ashley asked getting nervous when Spencer wasn't saying anything. She was starting to regret not informing Spencer where they were going. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"This place is sooo beautiful. I love it." Spencer said as she gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and then went on ahead of Ashley to check out the place.

_I cannot believe she had me blushing on one kiss on the cheek. This girl will be the death of me. _Ashley thought as she went to follow where the blonde had gone.

"Hey, what time do you need to get back?" Ashley asked as she sat down beside Spencer who found a spot near the rocks.

"Before 7..." Spencer answered.

"Oh okay…that's perfect."

"Why?" Spencer asked tearing away her gaze from the water.

"I'm glad you liked the beach, but there is something I wanted to show you that's why we're here."

"And what is that?"

"Later...Before we leave, you'll see."

"What if I want to leave now?" Spencer asked petulantly.

"Then you won't be able to see it."

"Ashleyyy..." Spencer whined.

"Spenceerrrr..." Ashley said copying the blonde's tone.

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"The tide's about to turn later, around quarter to 7, I wanted you to see it."

"You remembered?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? Its like you're the only teenager I know who haven't been to a beach... That and I know how much you love the water and I thought you'd like to see something like this." Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash..." Spencer said giving Ashley a hug.

"Anytime Spence." Ashley said smiling.

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_


	19. Did You Hear What She Said?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 19:**

"Aren't you a romantic sap..." Leigh teased.

"Shut up..." Ashley said playfully shoving the other girl

"Don't you have school to go to?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going 'til after lunch..."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Ashley said shrugging.

"Okay, vague much?"

"Because I don't want this day to end and I'm a bit tired too." Ashley said leaning back.

"Awww...Someone misses me already..." Leigh teased.

Ashley just turned to glare at her.

"Sorry, sorry... I couldn't help it." Leigh said raising her hands in mock surrender. "I don't want this day to end too...You know, you're the first one I ever told those things personally..." Leigh said her voice dropping the teasing tone.

"Thank you for trusting me I guess? I know how hard it is to even just open your mouth and utter a word about what you're feeling, especially for something that deep and raw. I'm glad you trusted me enough, even though, you never really knew me..."

"I think that's why I was able to tell you... I didn't know you and it was dark then so, you couldn't really see me clearly and I can't really see you clearly either. And in the end, I wouldn't be able to see you again, so I didn't really have to worry about what you'll think of me..."

"So we're not gonna see each other anymore?" Ashley said not being able to keep the disappointment and sadness in her voice. She felt some sort of connection with the other girl that she did not want to let go. She was almost sure they would be friends after the conversation they just had so knowing that it is not the case bummed her out a little bit.

Leigh just shrugged half- heartedly.

Ashley sighed. She wanted to say more but decided to drop the subject.

"So you, don't you have any class to go to?"

"Yeah, but not 'til later in the afternoon..."

"How far away from here are you anyways?"

"1 ½ hours to 2... When there's no traffic..."

"Hmm... It's not that far... I could just drop you from wherever you're staying." Ashley offered perking up a little bit hoping the other girl would say yes.

"Ahhh no... Thanks... But no... I don't think it's a good idea for me to get into a car of someone who hasn't had any sleep like me." Leigh said joking to lighten the rejection.

"You've already told me stuff, you said so yourself you hadn't told anyone, why don't we just keep in touch then? Exchange numbers?" Ashley said noticing how the other girl was gently shutting her down. She did not want to push the other girl, but she also just did not want for everything to end just like that, not after everything she heard about the other girl.

Leigh sighed.

"I'm never gonna judge you..." Ashley said.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Leigh insisted.

"Why not?" Ashley asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Its not you..."

"Don't give me the 'It's not you, it's me' crap. You make it sound like we're breaking up when you wouldn't even give me your number." Ashley said rolling her eyes barely keeping the frustration in her voice away.

"I just... I like you... And I don't want you to get hurt..." Leigh said while internally agreeing that they really do sound like they are breaking up.

"You like me?" Ashley said smirking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Ashley! Yeah, I like you, but not like that...you're not my type and"

"Hey! Not your type? I'm everybody's type!" Ashley said cutting whatever the other girl was about to say.

"Done with your ego boost? As I was saying...I think we could be friends, if circumstances were different... You're easy to be with... You're quite funny too... I don't let people in, for a reason... I don't want you to get too attached with me. I might just end up hurting you... There's no certainty with me and I don't think I can be a great friend to you... I think you've been hurt enough. I don't want to add to the pile... You're a great person. Remember that."

"Why don't you let me be a judge of that? Why don't you just let me decide, if I do want to be your friend or not, why are you deciding for me?" Ashley said getting upset.

Leigh just shrugged.

"Okay...So, whoever fucked you up, your parents or whoever else, did it good... But, you're being unfair to me right now... You gave me all these advise and whatever, but you don't even care enough to know what I would end up deciding on!" Ashley said sounding really hurt.

"Ash..." Leigh said trying to explain.

"What? You'll pretend that we never had the conversation we had last night? Like all that didn't happened?" Ashley said her voice getting louder.

Leigh opened her mouth to say something, but was unable to.

"I was planning on following your advice, you know? Reconnect with Spencer. Hopefully, be friends again..." Ashley said changing the subject which made Leigh snort in response.

"You're doing that ADD thing again... I'm sorry... I'm acting like a shitty person, but I just..."

"Yeah, you are... But it's fine... Maybe in the future, you'd change your mind and we'd be friends... Sorry for blowing up on you..." Ashley said defeated. She does not even understand why she was acting the way she was acting when she has only known the other girl for a few hours. Granted, they talked some pretty deep stuff but she could not understand why she felt so sad at the thought of not being able to see or talk to the other girl.

"Yeah...Maybe... Your cousin, Rachel's her name, right? You shouldn't be too hard on her. She was just trying to do what she thought was best for you at that time... I don't think her plan was to hurt you when she sent your songs to that DJ."

"Yeah that is what she keeps on telling me, but I still can't get over the fact that she did that. Come on, it's not just reading someone's diary. It's like having a show and tell using my diary, you know."

"Yeah, but they did not know it was your diary. No one knows, except for her and you. And now, me... You know, I'd kill for someone like Rachel in my life. She doesn't pressure you to do anything you don't want and I bet she's the one who gets you out when you're in trouble, no questions asked. It was the only way she thought she could do to get you out of whatever it was you were in. She went with you from New York, didn't she? I doubt if it's just to have a vacation or anything like that."

"So, I'm being a jerk to her too?" Ashley asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Yeeaaaah... you're a pretty jerky person." Leigh said with a smile gracing her lips.

They both shared a laugh after that.

"Is there a Starbucks near here?" Leigh asked after they have both regained their breathes from laughing.

"Yeah... You want coffee?"

"No, not coffee... I just want something that has a whip cream on top. Lots of whip cream!" Leigh said her voice laced with excitement.

"Okay, weird one... We're getting you that drink, but I want to make a stop before we do." Ashley said as she stood up offering her hand for the other girl to take again.

"Sure, where?" Leigh asked as she reached for the hand. _I don't get why that Spencer girl would break up with her._

"At her house." Ashley answered as they headed back to where her car was.

"Ah, doing it now, I see..."

"Might as well before I lose the courage or the want to..." Ashley said under her breath but loud enough for Leigh to hear.

"Okay... Let's go then, she should be awake by now..."

"Yeah..." Ashley said as she drove away.

**ooXoXoo**

"Nice neighbourhood." Leigh commented once they stopped in front of pretty decent sized house.

Ashley just nodded while taking a few deep breaths.

"Everything's going to be fine Ash..." Leigh said as she noticed the brunette getting nervous.

"Its just...what if, she doesn't want to be friends?" Ashley said her voice weak and soft.

"Then, it's you're lucky day! I say go for it! Give it another chance. Who knows? It might work out." Leigh said purposely misinterpreting what the brunette said

Ashley just gave her a look telling her to quit fooling around.

"If she doesn't? It's her loss. Like I said, you're a great person. If she can't see that, she should have her eyes and her head checked. But no, seriously, if she doesn't? Let her go. It's not worth your pain. The important thing is you gave it another chance. Five, maybe ten years from now, you can't look back and say _'I should have tried again'_, because you did. She was just too blind to see it." Leigh rationalized.

"Thanks, just not great enough to be you're friend huh?" Ashley joked already feeling better.

"Well, you know, I'm kind of picky on friends..." Leigh said giving her a wink.

Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"Go and talk to her already. You still have to buy me that drink on Starbucks." Leigh said playfully shoving Ashley out her door.

"Okay, demanding much?" Ashley said as she got out of her car.

Leigh just chuckled.

"I'm starting to think you're just hanging out with me so that I'll pay for your food."

"OMG! I cannot believe you figured it out! Who's gonna pay for my drinks now?" Leigh said feigning shock.

Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you about you and rolling eyes?" Leigh teased.

"Yeah whatever! Shut up! I'm going..." Ashley said as she left Leigh in her car and she went to the Carlin's front door.

Ashley took a deep breathe then knocked three times.

"Coming!" the person on the other side said.

Ashley fidgeted on the other side of the door.

"Ashley?" Glenn said surprised to see the other girl.

"Glenn" Ashley greeted.

"You here to see Spencer?" Glenn asked unsure.

"Yeah, is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen having breakfast. Come on in. Mom would be happy to see you." Glenn said opening the door wider to let girl in.

"Yeah okay..." Ashley said uneasily. _I didn't come here to see Paula. I went here to see Spencer. Thanks for the boost Glenn! Still, Paula is happy to see me? That is still kind of unbelievable._

"Mom! Ashley's here to see Spencer!" Glenn yelled as he went upstairs before Ashley could hit her.

"Dumbass!" Ashley muttered. _Did he really have to tell his mom?_

"Ashley?" Spencer said going into the living room to see if Ashley was really there.

"Spence..." Ashley said.

"Ashley, what brings you here?" Paula said when she noticed that silence was about to envelop the two. She internally hoped that the two girls would be able to work their relationship back to how it was before.

"Hi, Mrs. C! I was uhm hoping if I could talk to Spencer for a little bit. I know she has to go to school so I promise it won't take long...it would be really, really fast like lightning speed fast..." Ashley said nervously. _I'm not even sure who is making me nervous, Paula or Spencer._

Spencer, as well as Paula, just chuckled at Ashley's rambling.

_I made her laugh. That's a start. Hey! I made them both laugh!_

"I told you to call me Paula the last time, you were here. Go ahead and talk, I'll be in the kitchen." Paula said leaving the two some privacy.

Ashley and Spencer just looked at each other unsure of what to do or say.

"So..." Spencer started.

"Right, I should start talking...Uhmm... Okay... I was talking to someone last night and I realised, well she more likely pointed out, that I was kind of a jerk to you...Or in her terms, _"definitely a jerk"_ towards you... She was right. I never should have stopped talking to you just because you uhm, we, well broke up...And I'm sorry about that... I uhh never thought about how you were feeling. I was selfish." Ashley said scratching her neck.

"I was only thinking of what I was feeling at the moment, I should have thought of yours too. I know you just came out and everything and I uhh..." Ashley took a deep breath then continued, "We were friends first before we started dating and I told you then that I'll always be there for you and... I guess forgot about it...I'm not here to get between you and Carmen, I swear... I just I thought that maybe we could be friends again. Just friends. If...If you need someone to talk to or anything I'm here, anytime. That's... That's it, I guess." Ashley said looking anywhere but at Spencer.

Ashley waited for what Spencer has to say, but when it seemed like nothing would be said she started to get off the couch. _At least I did try..._

"Ash..." Spencer said getting Ashley's attention.

"You have no idea...how happy I am to hear that... I just... I'm so... I don't know...Thank you Ash! I would love for us to be friends again!" Spencer said getting teary- eyed while she gave Ashley a hug.

"No problem...Hey hey, Spence don't cry..." Ashley said wiping Spencer's tears with her thumb.

"I really missed you Ash...I thought you were still mad at me..." Spencer said smiling in between her tears.

"I missed you too and I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you Spencer" Ashley said willing herself not to cry. _I've cried enough tears for you Spence._

The two hugged once more, then let go.

"So, I'll see you later?" Spencer asked when she let go.

"Maybe..." Ashley said giving her a smile.

Spencer just gave her a smile in return.

"I'm gonna go say bye to your mom."

"Mom! Ashley's about to leave!" Spencer yelled to her mom.

"Don't you want to have breakfast here?" Spencer said not wanting the other girl to go yet. As Ashley was about to answer, Paula came into the living room.

"You're going already?" Paula said as soon as she was of ear- shot.

"Yeah..." Ashley answered.

"Why don't you just eat breakfast here? And then you could just go together to school?" Paula suggested raising her eyebrows suggestively at Ashley which made the brunette look at the younger blonde to see if she saw what her mom just did. _Okay, why wasn't she this approving before? She's just making things complicated for us!_

"As much as I want to, I can't... I haven't taken a shower yet and there's someone waiting for me outside." Ashley said.

"Well then, invite that person in." Paula said like that solved the problem.

"Ahh no... Its uhm... ehem.." Ashley trailed off.

"What did you just say?" Paula asked looking at Ashley confusedly.

"I don't think she'd be comfortable." Ashley explained.

"Why wouldn't she be comfortable?" Paula asked curious.

"Well 'cos uhm since she doesn't really know you guys." Ashley said looking at Paula completely missing the frown on Spencer's face.

"Does she go to King High too? Why don't the three of you just go together?" Paula suggested.

"No, she doesn't go to King High. She lives 2 hours from here and I also promised her a drink on Starbucks before I drop her off so..." Ashley explained.

"Oh, okay... Next time then?" Paula said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah...Definitely. I'll go now. See you around Spencer." Ashley said wanting to get out of there as soon as she can.

"Yeah, see you." Spencer said finally finding her tongue.

"Later, bye Paula!" Ashley said as she got out and shut the door.

Ashley was walking on her way to her car when she heard someone talk.

"I smell desperation. Someone must be wearing that perfume today. Hmm..." Carmen said as she pretended to think.

Ashley turned to face Carmen who was on her way to the Carlin's front door.

"I smell a reject or is it a rebound? I wonder whose wearing that perfume? Smells cheap to me. Oh well, I guess it just suits her..." Ashley said putting her hands under her chin pretending to think.

"Listen slut! Spencer's mine and quit bugging her because she doesn't want you anymore!" Carmen fumed.

"First, Spencer is not a thing you can own. Second, it's her decision, so back off." Ashley said her voice dangerously calm.

"Right...Came here to beg her to take you back again huh? So pathetic, how many times does she have to say _'No' _before you let her go? That is just sad Ash..." Carmen said condescendingly infuriating Ashley more.

_This is so not good. _Leigh thought as she watched the exchange.

Ashley took a deep breath and kept her temper in check before talking.

"One, do not ever call me Ash. Two, if there's someone who does not understand the word _'No'_ that would be you. Third, hmm... Did she say no?" Ashley said thinking out loud. "No, I definitely didn't hear her say _'No'_. She definitely agreed with what I asked her... Should we go in and ask her? Maybe I heard it wrong. I bet Paula would love to see you." Ashley said her voice showing feign concern.

Carmen was about to respond but Ashley immediately cut her off.

"Oh wait! She doesn't want to see you in her house. Oh well, don't worry next time Paula invites me for breakfast I'll be sure to tell her to play nice with you. It's really sad that you can't even come inside girlfriend's house." Ashley finished shaking her head feigning sympathy.

Carmen got close but before she could say anything that could push Ashley to the edge, Leigh intervened.

"Ashley, get your ass in the car. Starbucks isn't going to drive itself here, you know. I want my coffee." Leigh half- yelled to Ashley to get her attention.

Ashley turned to look at the girl sitting in her car.

"I thought you didn't want coffee?" Ashley said raising her right eyebrow and tilting her head.

"Well, people can change their mind. Besides I never said you were only going to buy me _a _drink. You're buying me more than one! I want lots of whip cream, remember?" Leigh said trying to distract Ashley while also keeping an eye on the girl with the bangs, just in case, she started to play dirty while Ashley's back is on her.

"Fine! We're going." Ashley said rolling her eyes at the other girl's antics leaving the fuming girl behind.

"We are not done Ashley!" Carmen yelled.

"Who says we are?" Ashley said turning back to her.

_Why can't that bang's girl shut up? We could be driving away onto my Starbucks now. _Leigh thought.

"You're going to regret everything you said today!" Carmen threatened.

"Oh yeah? I am? Why don't you give me a reason to? You're just full of empty threats Sanchez. You're nothing. Don't think I have forgotten what I said before, I still mean it. Just give me a good reason to carry out my promise and I swear whether or not you are with Spencer won't matter." Ashley said as she got closer to Carmen so that no one else would be able to overhear what she has to say.

"And If I ever find out that you pull the same stunt that you did a while back and put Spencer's safety in danger again or if I find out that you hurt Spencer, in any way, physically, emotionally or mentally, and I will find out, you better run and hide, because when I find you and you bet your ass I will, you're going to wish you never set foot in L.A. You're going to wish you-" Ashley said now just a breath away from Carmen, her eyes taking a different shade of brown, a much darker one.

"Ashley! Get in the car and drive or I'm leaving!" Leigh yelled from where she was standing as she got out of the car when she saw how mad Ashley was getting.

Ashley rolled her eyes then turned to look at the other girl who was standing outside of her car leaning on the door.

"You don't have the keys." Ashley reasoned while getting frustrated at how the other girl keeps on interrupting her.

"Who says I'll drive? I don't even know how to drive."

"Alright! Alright!" Ashley said grudgingly following the other girl and leaving her ex- girlfriend's girlfriend alone. _I cannot believe I just added someone on the who-can-boss-me-around list._

Ashley turned to give one final threatening look to Carmen, but Leigh already saw what she was trying to do and warned her before she was able to do it.

"Ashley, just get in the car." Leigh ordered.

_See, I just met her last night and she's like bossing me around telling me what to do! _Ashley thought as she got in her car and turned the ignition on.

"How can you be so stupid Ash?" Leigh said as she got in the passenger side.

Ashley just looked at her incredulously. _I'm stupid? What did I do now? I'm the one who is buying her breakfast, drinks and driving her around and I'm stupid? Okay, I may have just proved her point on that one._

"Get out of your head Ash! How could you pick a fight with Spencer's girlfriend? And in front of her house at that! Couldn't you have been more discrete?"

"She had it coming." Ashley defended. _Why is she taking her side? I thought she was on my side._

"Still. You should have at least controlled yourself. You're trying to be friends with Spencer. Getting on her bad side isn't really going to help you achieve that."

"Did you hear what she said?" Ashley said getting annoyed.

"I assume, she said something you didn't like. But Ashley, you have to keep your temper in check. Fighting with her is not worth it."

"Yeah, says you." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, says me. And I'm super smart so you should follow my advice." Leigh said smirking. She was glad to have changed the other girl's mood.

"You know you're lucky I like you or I would have kicked your ass myself with the way you kept on interrupting me because of your stupid drink." Ashley said bitterly.

"Uh-huh." Leigh said knowing Ashley would not have done it.

"I'm serious!" Ashley said indignantly.

"Sure you are..." Leigh teased even more.

"I'll make sure your drink doesn't get any whip cream at all." Ashley mumbled in her breath.

Leigh just chuckled after hearing this.


	20. Trust

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 20:**

Trust.

Trust is such a fragile thing.

I don't believe that once it's lost it'll ever come back. Maybe the trust could be earned back, but there will always be doubt.

I think I could have done something to prevent her losing trust in me. I don't know how but I could have reassured her more, talked to Aiden less. I don't know. Something is better than nothing.

She could still be in my arms if I did something.

Something other than ignoring the fact that we're drifting away from each other.

"_I love you too Ash. That is not our problem. We love each other but it's not enough. Just let this go. Let me go Ash."_

We loved each other very much. That wasn't our problem. The problem was I lost her trust, something that should never have happened. I should have run to her with my problems not to Aiden. I should have asked for her help, instead of Aiden's.

So many what-if's.

But it's all too late now.

She loves Carmen.

She trusts Carmen.

Otherwise, she wouldn't be with her still. Not after the stunt she pulled in that club. She must really be in love with Carmen. Really, really in love.

She loves me, _in some way_.

But she doesn't trust me.

She doesn't love me the way she loves Carmen.

Maybe I should really just let it go, if she comes back someday then maybe we're really meant to be, if she doesn't then maybe it's just not meant to be.

Maybe it was just too good to be true.

Too good to last.

She was too good to me.

Too good to be with me.

Too good to stay with me.

It's time for me to let go.

_Accept _that all we'll ever be is friends.

Stop shedding _tears._

It's time for me to say goodbye.

It's time for me to start a new life.

A _life_ without her in my arms.


	21. Sometimes I Wish I Never Met Her

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

_**my-monster: **This chapter is dedicated to you. I did not think you were still reading this soooo awesome that you still are. Have a good day! I miss you a lot : D_

**Chapter 21:**

Rachel just fell asleep an hour ago. She still had to answer some phone calls because of some problems that her people at New York were having. Sometime while she was sleeping she felt someone staring at her which made her turn towards the source which was by the door.

"Where have you been?" Rachel asked when she saw that it was Ashley.

"Really Rach?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows while smirking.

"I was just worried that's why I had Aiden follow you. I mean it's better than me following you." Rachel relented as she got into a sitting position in her bed.

"Better for you" Ashley said as she sat down on Rachel's bed.

"Ash I'm sorry and you" Rachel said a bit tiredly.

Ashley raised her finger which made Rachel tilt her head a bit and stop talking.

"Look I'm sorry for giving you a hard time and for worrying you too much. I know it's all because you care about me."

"What finally made you be nice to me? Not that I'm complaining 'cos well you're a teenager and all so I understand that you have to have all that angst in you."

"I'm not even sure if you're joking or being serious." Ashley said shaking her head amusedly.

"Yeah well that's the beauty of being the awesome me" Rachel shrugged.

"Sure" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

There was silence. Both were waiting for the other to say something.

"Leigh did." Ashley said softly breaking the silence between them.

"Leigh what?" Rachel said in the same soft voice.

"Leigh made me finally be nice to you."

"Is that the girl you've been with all night?"

"Yeah that's the girl" Ashley said sadly with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't get her. I don't get everything. And on top of that, I'm still hung up on Spencer. I seriously don't know what to do. I don't know how to let go. _To let her go._ It feels like she's all I've ever known and that letting her go is taking a big part of me away. I don't know what to do. I need her. I don't know what to do without her. I'm just soo soo lost without her." Ashley said softly her voice even though just above whisper is full of agony and sorrow.

"Ash… What can I do?"

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes I wish I never met her. Yeah I would never experience the happiness, the high she's giving me, the high she's making me feel, she _made_ me feel. But I would not also, be like this. It's not like I was better before her. It's just now, I'm worse. It's like everything is falling apart ever since I screwed us up. My life is all screwed up ever since I screwed us up."

"You haven't screwed us up…" Rachel said with a smirk.

Ashley just glared at her wiping the smile off Rachel's face.

"Ok ok. It's time for me to be all adult like. Got it. Tell me what's really bothering you."

Ashley just rolled her eyes and then started talking.

"I just don't get it. I don't get how she would still stay with Carmen after what she did in that club. I don't get it. She didn't even let me explain why Aiden was here. Aiden was just being a friend. She broke up with me just 'cos Aiden spent the night?" Ashley said as she stood up obviously exasperated.

Rachel was about to open her mouth to say something but Ashley cut her off.

"Then all Carmen had to do was bring a bunch of cheap flowers and say sorry? And it was all okay? She didn't even look that sorry! She could have been assaulted there! And then she just forgave her like that."

"Ashley…" Rachel said hoping to calm the other girl.

"She never let me tell her what was wrong. I just really needed her. I should have called her. I should have told her my problem. I know that I made a mistake by coming to Aiden and not her. But, why would she have to break up with me? I'm trying to understand why. I am really trying soo hard. But I just can't."

Rachel could sense that the brunette isn't finished talking yet, so she kept silent hoping that later she would be able to say the right words to ease her cousin's pain.

"I wanted… no, I _**needed **_to talk to her. And she… she just slammed the door to my face, Rach! What was I supposed to do? It's one of those things that if I don't tell someone I just could never ever could. And I'm changing, I'm trying not to be selfish and not just think about me but about others too."

Rachel just looked on to her cousin helplessly not knowing what to say or do to make her cousin feel better.

"I needed her. I screwed up the day before. But I needed her, couldn't she have seen that? I just don't think it's fair. And all I'm thinking right now could be wrong, but I just really can't fucking see what she was thinking. What did I do wrong aside from talking to Aiden?"

"Ashley, just calm down okay?" Rachel said her voice laced with concern. She is worried that the other girl might be getting too worked up over it.

Ashley noticing the older girl's worried and panicky voice just took a deep breath and stayed silent, keeping her emotions in check.

"I wish I could give you the answers to those questions, but I have no idea. Only she knows the answers to those questions. I know you loved her very much and that you still love her. But believe me Ashley, she's the one who's losing out on you. I don't think she won the lottery with that Carmen chick."

Ashley was just silent and had a faraway look on her face.

"Hmm…. Look, you had a long day. And I'm pretty sure you haven't had any sleep yet. So, why don't you rest here for awhile? And I'm not asking Ashley." Rachel said gently but firmly after noticing that Ashley isn't going to talk anymore.

"M'kay fine" Ashley grumbled.

Rachel was stroking Ashley's hair and when she noticed Ashley's steady breathing she smiled and sadly sighed.

"Ashley I wish you'd just stop talking thinking about her. But I know you can't do that 'cos you really care and love her. I can see that but please don't let her break you like this. I just can't stand to see it, see you like this. It's breaking my heart. It's getting really hard staying out of your problems when I see you like this. It's just really hard." Rachel said softly while a tear slowly falls down her cheek.

After a few minutes of staring at her cousin's seemingly peaceful sleeping state, she laid on her back and just stared at the ceiling.

"You know what hurts the most?" Ashley said suddenly which startled Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked turning to face her cousin almost afraid of what it is that she might find out.

"She never even asked me what was wrong. Not even a day or a week after. It's like she never cared at all. Am I really just nothing to her now? Did I lack on showing her how much she meant to me, how much I really love her?"Ashley said looking at her cousin straight in the eyes sharing her pain.

"Ashley, she doesn't deserve you. The people around you could see how much you care and love her without even seeing you two together. I think that the love you have for her is pretty strong and amazing. If she can't see that, it's her lost. You deserve someone better." Rachel said hoping what she's saying is getting through to her cousin.

"If my love is that great, then why don't I have her? Why is she with somebody else?" Ashley said.

Rachel tried to say something, opened her mouth a few times, but Ashley just shook her head sadly, effectively silencing the thoughts Rachel wanted to voice out.


	22. She Should Have Stopped Talking

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**Chapter 22:**

**ASHLEY's POV**

I got here almost an hour ago after, Rachel practically dragged me out of the house. She has issues. She makes me rest and then when I'm finally comfortable she tells me I have to get up and get dressed. Something about me being alone and moping around the house, like I'd do that.

Me? Mope around the house?

Psssshhh

Fine, fine maybe I have done that before. But give me a break, it's not like I'm going to do that every time I'm alone. I just needed some sleep. I didn't actually get any last night. Any meaning sleep, not whatever else you might be thinking.

She's only here for… well, I don't know actually except that won't be infinitely. She still has her thing in New York. Plus Madison and her, for a really long time? Never a good idea. I'll end up becoming a lost puppy just following whatever they say. I'd become like Aiden. I'd end up joining their club.

Yeah I know. I don't even have the decency to go deny that because... well it's true. Ahh well at least, I have Aiden and the other guys to boss around. Not that bad.

I don't even know why she came back with me here yet. Not to sound self- centered, but I know it has something to do with me, one way or another. I just hope it doesn't involve a certain blonde who I used to…

"Ashley" I heard someone say disrupting my thoughts.

"What do you want Glenn?" Madison said before I could even open my mouth and say something. She's been a grumpy mood ever since I got here. That's the reason why I was even talking to myself about Rachel being here and what not.

She's just like staring at me for no reason. It's not like I did something to her. I mean, we never even really talked today. I don't know what's up with her. It's not even her period yet. OR maybe she is. That could be a pretty good explanation.

"Don't mind her. What's up?" I said rolling my eyes at Madison.

I noticed that Madison is still glaring at Glenn.

I think if Madison had super heat whatever, Glenn would be on the ground now, all icky yucky and stuff.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything to you." Glenn asked half- whining which made me chuckle.

Haha you could join Aiden's club. It's a "guy's" club anyway. I put quotation marks because well you'll know soon enough why.

Hmm… I was hoping Madison would answer Glenn, maybe that would shed some light on why she's acting like that today, but she just glared at him some more.

Now, I'm starting to think maybe its Glenn's fault why Madison is like… that.

"Uhh, Ash can I talk to you over there for a sec?" Glenn said looking between me and Madison who is staring daggers at him still.

Doesn't her eyes get tired with the stare she's giving him?

Seriously, if I was her, I'd get tired. That could also be because I'm lazy, but still what she's doing is kinda tiring. She should just beat Glenn up or something, I doubt he'd fight back.

"You can say what you want here." Madison said before I could even say anything which made me roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure..." I said while giving Madison a look which she just ignored. She actually just switch her glares at me for a second there before focusing back again on Glenn.

Well, glaring at Glenn is a little better than glaring at me, although, it would be nicer to know what is going on with her. Hmm well maybe Kyla can tell me what's going on with Madison later.

"What's up with Madison? Why is she looking at me like that? It's a little scary." Glenn said when we were far enough that Madison wouldn't hear him.

"A little?" I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"Okay so it's a lot scary. What's up with her?" Glenn finally admitted.

"I actually don't know. She's been watching me like a hawk ever since I got here which is like only an hour ago. What did you do to her?" I said accusing him a little bit. Well it did make sense. She was just watching me before. But now, she's glaring. Glaring is very much different from watching.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything." Glenn said his voice rising which made me laugh.

Dude, you're such a girl.

"She's not like that with the other guys. Now, what did you do?" I said seriously. We're kinda friends now, but still if he did something to Madison I'll kick his ass to another state.

"I never did anything. I swear!"

I studied his face for a minute, looking for signs that he's lying. I can't really see anything that says he is. Hmm, well looks like he's telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you. Now, what do you want?"

"Uhh it's about mom" Glenn said while running his hand through his hair.

"You're mom?" I asked confused. I don't really remember doing anything that would have something to do with his mom. Plus, I just saw her this morning when I had the displeasure of bumping into that girl with bangs. And Paula seemed happy to see me, well at least, she doesn't seem like she wanted to kill me.

"Yeah since she knows you're back here and all, she's asking, well more like telling me to go tell you to have dinner with us sometime, like tonight"

"Me? Dinner at your house? Why?" I asked whining. I didn't mean to sound whiny, but it came off as that 'cos you know, it is still Paula. Sure, Paula is nice to me now. I don't know what changed her mind, not that I'm complaining. I kinda liked the fact that she likes me. It makes me feel happy and proud. Cos duh? It's Paula. But still, I don't know why she wants me there. And she could have just asked me while I was there this morning.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Glenn's snapping fingers.

Man, I've just been talking to myself a lot today.

It's Rachel's and Madison's fault.

Rachel woke me up and Madison is just being all staring and not talking. So I'm stuck to talking to myself, 'til Kyla comes. That girl can talk for the both of us. Haha.

Ahh Kyla, where are you?

"So?" Glenn said when I was finally looking at him

Oh right, Glenn's there waiting for me to talk.

"I don't know Glenn." I said uneasily. I truly don't know. I mean, I like that Paula wants to see me, that she wants me there at dinner. But there's still Spencer. Sure we said we could be friends and all, but that doesn't mean I actually want to see them together. It'll just be too awkward and weird. And I really don't want to deal with any of that.

"Come on, why not?" Glenn said his voice a little whiny.

Seriously for a dude, you whine a lot.

"You know why!" I said giving him a glare. Yeah he knows why. He couldn't be that stupid not to know why. He is stupid for asking though. So stupid. He should really join Aiden's club. They both ask dumb and obvious questions.

"Spencer isn't even going to be there." Glenn said while I was talking to myself. What? Like I actually want to talk about why I don't want to be there. It's better to just talk to me. It's just more fun. Plus, I could make fun of his whines.

"Why are you even inviting me?"

"'Cos mom wants to see how you are, she's really changed Ash." Glenn said. He's eyes almost reminds me of her. Who am I kidding? Of course it does. Its either it reminds me or it doesn't. Just that her eyes are prettier than his. Waay waaaaaaaaaaay prettier.

"Yeah I can see that, I just wish she liked me sooner."I said trying not to sound soo sad about it.

"I'm sorry…" Glenn said with sincerity that it made me actually like him more. He's turning out to be like Clay. Good for him.

"Maybe next time? I just really can't right now." I said giving him a smile hoping he'll let it go for now.

"Yeah ok, well I'll keep asking, 'til you say yes. 'Cos mom won't stop 'til you go and have dinner with us. She's worried about you." Glenn said which made me smile.

"Paula Carlin? Worried about Ashley Davies? That's a surprise" Haha it really is a surprise. A few months ago, if someone told me that, I'd just laugh like crazy.

"Haha yeah, I told you she has changed." Glenn said chuckling. He actually looks kinda cute when he's like that.

Now now, before anybody jumps into some kind of conclusion, NO, I don't have crush on him. Not even a tiny, lil bit. Nope.

"Thank you" I said. Not really talking about dinner, but other things. Sure, he was a jerk before when Spencer and I were together. But, I can see how much he changed now and how much Paula had changed too. Probably why I think he's cute now.

"Ash…"

"No, really thank you. You have no idea how you just made me feel better. Tell Paula, I'll go to your dinner one of these days. I'm just not sure about tonight."

"Ok ok. I'll tell mom. And heey, if you ever change your mind about tonight just drop by."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said smiling at him. I never thought me and Glenn would be this way. I actually think I could count on him, just like I could count on Madison and Aiden.

It's kinda ironic how things turned out right now.

I may sound bitter, but it really is ironic. The person you thought you'd never be your friend becomes your friend and the person you thought you could count on…

Well, we'll just leave it at that.

"Yeah okay, I'll go now. I think I might start melting with the why Madison is staring at me." Glenn half joked before he turned and walk away.

"Haha ok ok, I'll see you around." I said as I was backing away from him and moving back to where Madison was.

"What was that about?" Madison asked as soon I was close enough to hear.

"Paula Carlin wants me to go have dinner at their house." I said as I sat down. At least now, there are no glares, she has a frown though.

"Why?" Madison asked with a frown and by the way that she sounds, I could tell she's really suspicious.

"Glenn said Paula is worried about me."

"Hmm why?" Madison asked with more suspicion and frown. I can't really blame her. I was too, at start, but I don't think Paula is faking. I don't think she could actually pretend to like me, if she really didn't. And it just wouldn't make much sense, her pretending to like me when she doesn't, 'cos she really doesn't have any reason to have to like me. Her daughter and I aren't going out anymore.

"Why what?" I asked confused. I don't know what "why's" she's talking about.

"Why is she _'worried'_ about you?" Madison said studying my face. I'm not a book, you know.

"I don't know." I honestly don't know why Paula would be worried about me or why she would even care. But it makes me feel good that she does, whatever her reason is.

"You're not falling for that, are you?" Madison said the tone of her voice saying _'you're soo stupid if you actually fall for that'_. Her face even has the same look.

I'm not exactly stupid. I'm even smarter than her. Well, I don't really want to tell her that 'cos she does get violent sometimes.

"Madison" I said warningly. I really don't want to have to defend Paula, but by the look Madison is having, I think I'd end up having to. I just wish it's not here in the middle of the quad. We'd end up putting a show for everybody.

"What? Paula made your life hell. And now you're defending her?" Madison her voice getting a little bit too loud causing the other students to look our way.

See, this is what I'm trying to avoid. I don't even mind that we're doing this on public. It's just the fact that _she's_ somewhere in this school and _she_ could be watching us. And much worse, _her girlfriend_ is watching too.

"Would you tone down your voice?" I said trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible as my eyes look around for her. I really hope _she's_ not here.

Madison just shook her head obviously exasperated…at me.

I don't get why though. She's the one yelling here in public.

"What's up with you today? You've been staring at me ever since I got here. What did I do now?" I said the last part almost whining. Okay, fine. Not almost. I'm whining. I'm just really whiny today. I blame the lack of sleep.

"What are you even doing talking to Glenn?" Madison said not yelling anymore and the dudes watching us finally went back to their business. Thank God!

"He talked to me." I said plainly.

"You could have ignored him." Madison said annoyed.

What is she getting annoyed for? She's the one acting weird.

"That would have been rude."

"Why are you still being friendly with her family? Do you get off on hurting yourself?"

Now, that stung.

"Stop it Madison." I said trying to control my temper. I truly do not want to have whatever conversation that we're having right now.

"What? You want to go have dinner at their house with _her_ there and quite possibly _her_girlfriend? You want that? You want to see them making out? You want to see how she is with her and not with you? You want to see what you've"

_**SLAP**_

**ooXoXoo**

**KYLA's POV**

_**SLAP**_

I just came from my locker where I met up with Rachel. She said she wanted to talk to me about Ashley but then her phone started ringing and she said she had to take it. It must be her girlfriend 'cos she has this sweet, whipped voice. Haha. I swear Ashley and Rachel are both so alike, so whipped when so in love.

Anyway, that brings us to this picture, an almost frozen picture. It's like time stopped.

Madison looks shocked.

Ashley looks equally shocked, if not even more so than Madison.

Even the students surrounding them are taken aback by what just happened.

Madison went from surprised to hurt to blank expression in a second.

Ashley just looks like she's about to tear herself apart from hitting Madison.

I honestly do not know if I should go there and try to break them apart before something happens or just let them be.

Where the hell is Rachel? She's the only one who could fix it or at least prevent blood from getting shed.

**ASHLEY's POV**

"Fuck"

I cannot…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I said as I banged my head on the table.

I am aware I may look like a crazy person right now.

But ahhhhhhhhhhhh

She should have stopped talking.

"Ashley" I heard Madison say as she tried to stop me from hitting my head once more.

"Ashley damn it! Stop!" Madison said yelling which made me flinch a little bit. I really don't wanna fight with her. And it looks like I may have just started one.

"And there is nothing to see here!" I heard her say probably to the students who have been watching us.

"You should have stopped talking" I said as I buried my head on my arms.

"I'm sorry."

"We both know you're not really sorry" I said rolling my eyes as I turned to face her. She had this unreadable face on which makes it harder to know if she's mad at what I did or not.

"No, I'm not sorry for what I said. But I am sorry that I said it with her somewhere possibly around here."

"I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that what you were saying…"

"Hit a nerve?"

"Yeah…"

"We never really talked about what happened between the two of you."

"Because there is nothing to talk about."

"There are a lot of things to talk to about."

"Like what?"

"She doesn't deserve you!"

"More like I don't deserve her"

"Ashley, would you stop the pity party you're throwing for yourself! You're a great person. You were a great girlfriend to her."

"IF that's true, then why don't I fucking have her now?"

"Because she's stupid."

"She's not stupid"

"Yeah she is, if she could not see everything that you have done for her then she's just stupidly blind!"

I just sighed and pinch the bridge of my nose. I can pretty much see where this conversation is heading, if we don't put a stop to it. And it's just not worth it.

Madison has already made up her mind. She's already anti- Spencer. Like me, she's stubborn too. No use in trying to change her mind. We will just end up having the fight.

"Let's just drop it, okay?" I said.

"Fine." Madison said with a huff.

"I would not have hit you if I was thinking straight"

"Does that mean I have to watch out every time I talk? Since we both know you've totally gone the gay way." Madison said with a smirk.

And we're back to joking around.

"Haha very funny. I mean it I would never ever hit you. I am just really having a really, really bad… year"

"Hmm so by next year, you'd be normal again?"

I just laughed.

"Hopefully, yeah"

"Ahh well then, I can still put up with how you are right now for the next couple of months"

"Thanks Mads" I said as I gave her a hug.

I truly missed her the past year we weren't talking, just like "hating" on each other. Granted that how we fixed our friendship isn't really on the best ways, I'm still happy. We still have time anyway. I would have just hated myself more if we ended up not talking again because of what I did.

"Are we okay?" I asked her while biting my lip. It seems that we are 'cos she's joking me with and all. But still, I wanna be sure. I don't want to be the idiot who jumps into conclusion that everything is fine when it isn't.

Well, I was that idiot before. But I'd be damned if I become that idiot again.

Man, I think I just hit my head pretty hard on the table.

I'm calling myself an idiot, lots of times. That's not normal.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I said looking at Madison. She just hit my precious head.

"You're zoning out and I was telling you we're fine. I was just helping you come back into reality."

"You didn't have to hit me that hard!" I said raising my voice.

"Stop whining" Madison said rolling her eyes.

And we're back to Madison and Ashley.


	23. Being Lazy Is Helping People

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_This chapter is dedicated to grandma and to imaferrari since you two are just awesome reviewers :D I really appreciate it. Thank you! : )_

_Hello monster! Talk to you at work! :D_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 23:**

**RACHEL's POV**

"I need you to find someone for me." Ashley asked as she plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Who?" I asked intrigued. Well it is really intriguing. It's not everyday Ashley suddenly asks me to find someone for her.

"This girl from the other night…" Ashley started which made me raise my eyebrows teasingly.

"Ow" I said while rubbing my arm. I know she can hit, but she didn't have to hit me that hard. I was just teasing.

Ahh I knew, I should never have allowed her to watch those Looney Toons when she was a kid.

They're called Looney Toons for a reason.

Man, I can be dumb sometimes.

"Not like that perve" Ashley said rolling her eyes.

What?

Did you hear me say anything?

I was just here, being quiet, and she hits me!

To think that she's the one who is asking me for a favor.

"Okay, I'm back to serious, who do I need to find?"

"The girl from when I left that night, her name is Leigh." Ashley said while staring at me. I think she's waiting for me to say something. I was waiting for her to say something more, like her last name or something.

"That's it?"

Really, that's it?

Leigh something.

Oh joy! That's gonna be so easy to find. I'll just go call Jake and tell him.

'_Hey Jake, can you go find a Leigh something? Her last name? No I don't have it. Where she's from? Dumbass, if I knew would I be calling you? What she looks like? Nope, no idea. Her number? No I don't know either. What do I know? Well only that Ashley wants me to find her for some reason. And Ashley and her met in some cliff near the road at I-65. I know right, it'll just be a breeze finding where she is. Okay, see ya bye!'_

Hmm, yeah I could totally picture that happening. And then I'd have stacks of folders with different pictures of Leighs on it.

This is worse than auditioning a bunch of talentless kids who really think they're all talented.

We have ears for a reason people.

"Ow! Ashley seriously, hit me once more and I will hit you back. What's up with and hitting? Are you going through rounds of hitting us? Who's next? Kyla?" I said which just made her roll her eyes.

Rolling eyes is her thing, although, we all know she just copied it from me.

"If you weren't zoning out and talking to yourself then maybe I wouldn't have to hit you."

There she goes again, rolling her eyes.

By the rate she's going, I think she has rolled her eyes more than I have in my lifetime which is a lot ' cos yeah well, I was kinda like her when I was her age with less eye rolls.

"Well, you would be too, if your cousin just suddenly tells you to go find a Leigh person like she's some kind of book on the shelf. Oh hey, there it is on the best seller's section."

Ashley, again, just rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you're the one who's going to do the searching. You're just going to call someone to do it for you.

"Ash, even the best guys need more than a name, is that even her real name? or is it just a nickname?"

"I don't know." Ashley said looking down while thumbing her shirt frustratedly.

"I don't even know what the girl looks like, aside from the fact that she must be pretty." I said just joking.

Ashley just looked at pointedly at me.

"What?" I asked. She's kinda acting weird about this girl. I just wanted to make her smile. I did not mean to imply anything. No really I did not. And no, I do not sound defensive! Psssshhh

What's up with her and this girl?

I thought she still had a thing with that Carlin chick, which reminds me, I have to go return her shirt.

I still don't know what to do about her. I really don't like how she treated Ashley. But I know Ashley wouldn't like me doing something to her little blonde girlfriend.

"You have your ways, just go find her." Ashley said a bit annoyed.

Is she PMS-ing or something? Or was this the effect of Madison hitting her head upside down?

"How would the dude even know if he found the right girl? You're asking me to find a fucking hay on a haystack!"

Seriously, I may have my connections. But finding a girl named Leigh? Just Leigh? That's fucked up! The only thing we fucking know is that she's from the US, maybe she's not even from here.

"What?" Ashley suddenly said.

"What What?" I asked confused. I think I'm getting stupid.

"You're just shaking your head like a crazy person."

"No, I'm not!"

Ashley just raised her eyebrows at me seemingly amused.

"What? I'm not!" I said. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit defensive. But, I'm not like a crazy person. Plus, if there's anyone who is crazy it's her. She's the one thinking I could just find someone because she gave me the person's first name.

"Whatever. Just find her for me, please?" Ashley asked me with her pleading eyes. I could tell this girl is important. And well, even if she isn't, I'm still a sucker for those puppy brown eyes. I would have still found a way to find that girl. Granted, it'll just take me awhile.

"You know I could never say no to those eyes, Ash" I said rolling my eyes while she just grinned like a stupid idiot who got her way.

Yeah, she mostly gets her way, especially when she does that puppy eyes thing.

"Who is she Ash?"

I watched as Ashley bit her lip. She seemed to be deciding whether or not she'd tell me the truth. She better tell me the truth if I'm going to go through all these trouble just to find that girl.

"She could be someone important." I heard her say after a sigh.

"Hmm?" I asked hoping she'll elaborate on that. I don't really know much about the girl.

Hell I don't know ANYTHING about the girl, except her name is Leigh.

"I just see myself on her. I just, she's older. But I just feel the need to be there for her, to protect her. And I don't know her name, if that's even her real name. I don't even have her number 'cos she wouldn't give it to me. She thinks it's best for me if we don't stay friends. She's seventeen, if that helps." Ashley said with frustration evident in her voice as she started rubbing her temples.

"She's only a couple of months older than you and hey well don't worry about it. I'll find her. And you can stalk her 'til she becomes your friend" I said giving her a smile.

"You can find the hay on the haystack?" Ashley said cracking a smile while raising her left eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, how hard could it be? The haystack is already there, finding the hay wouldn't be a problem. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna be the one doing the searching."

Well it's true, I'm not. That's what Private Investigator like Jake is for. I wouldn't want to take their means of living. That's just selfish and mean.

See that's why I think, sometimes, that being lazy isn't bad, especially if you can afford it. You're giving people a job by being a lazy-ass, like me. And it's helping people. Being lazy is helping people.

"Thanks Rach" Ashley said as she gave me a hug.

"You know I would do anything for you." I said into her ear.

"Yeah I know."

"You know there are no other people who will be watching your little love fest. So you can stop now!" I heard Madison say as Ashley pulled away rolling her eyes.

Well, we were both rolling her eyes.

"Aww Ash, is Maddie still being her homophobic self?" I said which made Ashley just chuckle and Madison to throw a pillow at my head.

She's really targeting heads.

First, it's Ashley.

Now, it's me.

It seems like she's targeting all the heads in this family.

I know who's next.

Aww, poor Kyla.

"Why are you laughing?" Madison asked which made just made me laugh more.

Okay now, Ashley can call me crazy.

Alright alright, I'll calm down and act like a grown up.

"Hey guys" I heard Kyla say from behind me which got me laughing.

"Kyla! Duck!" I said in between my laughter.

"Where?" Kyla asked confused which just made me laugh some more.

Ashley and Madison just looked to me and around the room.

Haha man this group is just really stupid and funny.

And yes, I am aware I look pretty stupid and crazy.

But who cares? Not me.

"Snap out of it Rach!" Ashley said throwing another pillow in my head.

"Yeah snap out of it!" Madison said throwing another.

Jeez, these two are just really violent.

Why don't they just be like Kyla looking all cute confused like that? hahaha

"Seriously, Rachel snap out of it!" Ashley said hitting my head.

"Hey! Careful with the head! It's an asset!" I said while rubbing my head.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would just stop laughing and answer your phone." Ashley said while looking at the table.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Hello" I said as I stood up to go get to the kitchen to get some water. Laughing can really be tiring and yeah it makes you thirsty.

"Ms. Lauer?"

"Yeah?" I asked confused and then looked at the screen of my phone.

Hmm a local number, but doesn't look familiar. Who is this? Her voice is kinda familiar though. Just can't quite place it.

"Oh this is Mr. Tranney's secretary"

Ahh Tranney's secretary!

"Oh okay?"

"I'm just calling to say that you're accepted and that you may start working tomorrow. Just talk to me tomorrow morning and then I'll brief you."

Oh look at that, seems like things are going my way.

"Oh okay. Thank you, Ms?"

"Mrs. Lennox"

"Okay. Thank you, Ms. Lennox. See you tomorrow!" I said trying to control my laughter.

Today must be my happy day.

What the hell is up with their names? Tranney? Lennox?

I better laugh it up today though. I don't think they'd appreciate me laughing at them.

"Yeah see you" She said before she hung up.

I cannot wait for tomorrow!

"What are you grinning like an idiot for?" Ashley said as I got back and sat on the couch beside.

Oh you'll know soon enough.

"Nothing" I lied as I chugged down the water ignoring her eye rolls.

"Whatever"

"Aww, Ashy getting cranky 'cos she's not getting her way?" I teased which made Madison and Kyla chuckle.

"Shut up!" Ashley said as she hit me hard with the pillow and crossed her arms.

I laughed. She's such a brat sometimes.

I know it's my fault 'cos I spoil her a lot.

But after all she's been through I think she deserved me spoiling her.


	24. Oh Loosen Up Ash

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN:** _Alright, after this chapter. It's all new ones. So if you have read this story before and you know it by heart *cough* like grandma who's old haha *cough* You would be getting new stuff. Thank you readers who add this to their story alert, favorites and to those who share me their thoughts about the story. I really, really appreciate it. Review if you can. I'll see you March? Yeah? No? Haha let me know ; P_

_Hello __**Monster**__! Let's hang out this weekend? : )_

**Chapter 24:**

**KYLA's POV**

"Oh loosen up Ash" Rachel said as she got in the car with Ashley and I right behind her.

"Loosen up? At 7 in the morning? Who the hell wakes up at 6?"

"Well it obviously isn't you, since you woke up at 6:30" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Oh ha-ha funny." Ashley sarcastically said while rolling her eyes too.

They could be twins with the way they roll their eyes. I'm glad seeing Ashley with Rachel, it makes us all ignore that she is just not herself anymore. Or maybe this is herself.

She smiles, she laughs, but in the end we all know it's all shallow. We all know she does that so we wouldn't worry about her or make a fuss about the break- up.

I know I should not be talking like that about her, but it was Spencer Carlin.

Spencer who made my sister really happy.

Spencer who made my sister care about herself.

Spencer who made us closer.

And most of all, Spencer who made us sisters.

Ashley and I would not have been as closed as we are now, if it weren't for her. She practically made Ashley get to know me by threatening to take away some 'Spencer time' if she didn't try.

At first, it was all just to please Spencer, it was obvious. I was not complaining. I'll take what I can get. I understand where she is coming from. I just came out of nowhere with no warning telling her that she was my sister because our dad knocked up our mom on one of his tour 15 years ago.

"Why do we have to go to school early anyway?" I asked cutting into their mini- banter.

"I just have some work to do. And well you two have to go to school." Rachel said vaguely.

"But its 7 am! School doesn't start 'til 8! What do you want us to do there for an hour?" Ashley said whining which just made me smile.

"Stop whining Ash. We'll go stop by Starbucks and get you a couple of coffee. That cool with you Ky?" Rachel said as she looked through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah that's fine." I said while texting Madison that we'd be at school earlier than usual.

I know it's all true that they are friends. But it still, unbelievable up to now, especially with the way they just end up getting so close to each other again, just like that.

I wasn't here so I don't know how they made up, just that they did.

It almost seem like a prank to all of us. Or maybe just the few of us, new kids on King High, apparently, everybody knew that they're really friends.

"Where is this work anyway? And why did you take a job that starts this early in the morning? And why the hell did you get a job here? Don't you already have enough work as it is?" Ashley said interrogating Rachel.

"Well, I'm bored and I'm just trying to get a feel of L.A. again, since I haven't been here for so long, so I thought why not get a part time job to see how things work around here. Anymore questions?" Rachel said as she parked in front of Starbucks.

"Whatever. Weirdo. Just get me my coffee." Ashley said getting comfortable in her seat. I think she's about to take a nap.

"Yes your highness. Ky, what do you want?"

"Just some coffee too, I guess."

"Want anything to eat?"

"Naah, I'm good." Ashley mumbled.

"Just some cake for me."

"Okay I'll be back."

"Wouldn't you be hyper enough? What do you need sweets for?" Ashley said turning to look at me which seriously scared the crap out of me. I thought she was on her way to sleepy land.

"What's up your ass?"

Ashley just rolled her eyes and went back to her position.

**ooXooXoo**

"Ash, get out of the car." Rachel said opening the passenger's door after noticing that Ashley is still sleeping.

"I'll get out when the bell rings. I still have 40 minutes. Leave me alone." Ashley said curling up more in her seat.

I, honestly, haven't seen her act like this. I think her cuteness and childishness is reserved for Rachel or maybe Spencer.

"Ash, get out" Rachel said tugging Ashley's arm out of the car.

"Fine fine." Ashley said getting out of the car only to go to the backseat which made me laugh and Rachel to glare at me a bit.

It's just nice seeing this side of Ashley, all childlike. It's cute, just really really cute.

"Mmm this is much more comfy." Ashley said while she laid down making me laugh some more.

Can't you see? All cuteness. Not that I'd tell her all about this 'cos she might end up being too guarded and I like carefree Ashley.

"Ash… now. Get out I have to go." Rachel said while admiring the sight of my sister's cuteness.

"I'll just drop you off at your work then I'll come back here." Ashley said still not moving from her position.

"What do you think of me, Ash? Stupid? Get out and hang in the quad or someplace while you wait for the bell."

Ashley just remained in her position, unmoving.

"Now Ashley."

"Fine. I'm going I'm going." Ashley said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you." Rachel said while doing a curtsy.

"Just so you know, you suck!" Ashley said while getting her things.

"I love you too, Ash. Now don't go skipping. Ky, watch Ashley make sure she goes to her class. And Ash eat this." Rachel said as she kissed both our foreheads.

"Yeah, I will."

"I didn't ask you to get me some muffin or cookie or whatever the hell this is." Ashley said while looking at the white paper bag as if she had X- ray vision.

"Eat that Ash, you didn't get any breakfast."

"Yes _mom_"

Rachel just laughed.

"Ash, where are you going?"

"To our classroom."

"But it's only 7:26"

"Yeah I know I'm gonna go sleep 'til the bell rings."

I just laughed and said "Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

**ooXooXoo**

**ASHLEY's POV**

I was just getting comfortable here in my desk when I heard the door go _BAM_.

Come on! I was just getting to my sleep.

Seriously, I was just a few seconds away.

I'd kill them, if only their name wasn't Madison. We all know I have a weak spot when it comes to her.

"What the hell are you doing in here so early?"

I could ask you the same thing, except I just really need to get on this sleep thing.

"I was waiting for you in the quad, since when did you go to class 30 minutes before the bell?"

I could think of a couple of reasons.

_One_, since Rachel decided to have a little vacation here in L.A. and annoy me.

_Two_, because I need to sleep.

_Three_, I need to sleep and I don't want to be bothered.

and _Four_, I really fucking need to sleep, not want, NEED, I need it to get through the day. I just have a feeling things are just going to be crappy.

I would like to tell her all of that, but it's too much effort to even open my mouth, let alone to say something.

She'll shut up soon enough and leave me in peace with the few minutes that I have left for napping.

Don't get me wrong, I like Madison and I like Rachel, but seriously, I need my sleepy time too. And they are all taking it away from me.

"Ow!" I said as I lift my head to glare at Madison.

What the hell is up her ass? I'm just laying here minding my own business and she hits me.

"Stop talking to yourself. Come on, get up." Madison said tugging my arm when I went to lay my head on the table again.

Why would I want to get up? My head is already so comfy here on the desk.

Desk and head could be buddies.

I actually can feel myself drifting to sle…

"Damn it Madison!" I said as soon as her books hit my desk.

I don't even know where she got the book, since like me, she doesn't bring books to school or to class. I honestly don't think she owns book. I, however, do. Rachel makes sure of that.

I think she's practicing on me, for when she gets knocked up.

Ha- ha funny.

Rachel knocked up.

I'm gonna be an aunt.

Naaaaah, that'll never happen.

She's as gay as ever.

But maybe, her girlfriend would be able to convince her to have babies. She seems serious with Nich.

Ah nooo, I think it's Zich.

That sounds weirder.

Oh! Oh! Oh!

Ha- ha I sound like Santa Clause. Only I messed up the letters. Should be the other way around hahaha.

Sometimes I think I'm channeling Kyla's bi- polarness.

By the way, where the hell is she?

I hope no one's tongue is in her throat. I just don't want to be getting in trouble while Rachel is here.

Oh well, that's what Nathan or Aiden is for.

Ahh where was I, oh her girlfriend's name..

Itch?

That couldn't be that either.

I know her name. It's just I didn't sleep too well.

I'll just go back to sleep.

Or not.

What the fuck are these dumbasses whistling about?

Did they lose sight that Mr. Skinner is a dude? He's not even a hot dude.

They seriously need to get their eyes and brains checked.

If Madison wasn't so high maintenance I'd soo shove her off her seat for breaking me away from my thoughts.

I'm kinda having fun here thinking about jocks lusting after Mr. Skinner.

Hell yeah, it's fun.

Ewwww, but not like that kinda fun.

I'm not getting off on that.

It's just really funny.

Nathan, stupid ass jock having a crush on Mr. Skinner.

That could be a headline for the school paper.

"Ashley." Madison said nudging me again.

"What?" It's not like Mr. Skinner cares that I'm snoozing here. I pass my homeworks… usually. And I'm always here and not making any trouble. Just you know, resting my eyes.

"You should really wake up."

"Fine fine. I'm up!" I said as I lazily

"Nice of you to join us in the world of the conscious, Ms. Davies" Someone said which I assumed is Mr. Skinner.

But then…

When did his voice start to sound like a girl?

And

Why does she sound like…

"Fuck no…"

I said staring at no other than the devil herself.


	25. Goddamn Meddling New Yorker!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN:** _I just scraped my knee and I have this huge craving for Blueberry Cheesecake for some reason so I'm updating. No, my reasons do no make any sense, but hey, I'm updating sooo you should all be happy haha :D_

_It's short but I'm hungry. I'll post something again later._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! : )_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 25:**

**ASHLEY's POV**

You have got to be kidding me!

Oh no no no. Really, no. I cannot believe I could be this stupid. I should have figured this shit earlier then none of this would have to happen.

What the fuck is she up to?

It just doesn't make any sense. Well, it does actually. This is the fucking reason why she wanted to come here in the first place! I bet she had this planned out even when we were still in New York.

It just does not make any sense that she would want to be MY teacher of all things. Talk about weird and just really plain weird. Last time I checked, she's the one who owed me something for going through my stuff. If anyone should be pulling stupid stunts like this, it should be me!

I mean really! What the fuck is she up to?

This is beyond frustrating and not funny at all!

Goddamn meddling New Yorker!

"Okay Ms. Davies, that is enough thinking. We wouldn't want to hurt your head."

Please, please someone say that this is just a dream.

Somebody pinch me and wake me up from this nightmare

"Ow" I said looking in Madison's direction.

"What? You were thinking it." Madison explained with a shrug.

"I cannot believe this is really happening!"

"Oh believe it, Ms. Davies! The next few months are gonna be fun."

"Go to hell!"

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that? I don't mind giving out detention on my first day." Rachel said smirking. I cannot believe she's power tripping. This is so fucking uncool!

"Whatever." I said. I don't doubt that she would give me detention just for the hell of it. I really hate that Rachel is here right now. I really really do. I mean here in L.A. is fine, but in King High? What the fucking hell is up with that.

"That's what I thought." Rachel said smugly.

I seriously, seriously, seriously just want to throw something at her face.

"Well this class will be interesting." I hear Madison say. I cannot believe she is actually okay with this! I mean, its Rachel! Annoying Rachel! And they do not ever get along except when they both want to annoy me.

This day sucks.

I was right when I said I had a feeling this day was gonna be crappy.

I hate it when I'm right.

"Alright Ms. Davies, that's enough banging of your head on the table. I don't want you losing the few cells you have in there." Rachel said smirking. I cannot see her, but I am more than a hundred percent sure that she is smirking especially when I hear Aiden and the others trying to stop snickering.

"This is just fucking perfect! All I need is _them _coming in here and this day would be the best day of my life! I'd fucking buy the whole school a pizza if _they _come in here." I said as I lifted my head to glare at Aiden and the others. Well that stopped their stupid snickering.

"Settle down, Ms. Davies."

"Would you stop it with the Ms. Davies shit?"

"Language."

"Bite me."

"Already did, I'm pretty sure you liked it." Rachel said with that stupid eat shitting grin and the guys started snickering again.

I hate that they are my friends.

Stupid unloyal friends.

"Ash, come on, lighten up. It's Rachel. This class will be fun." Madison said as she rubbed my back lightly, like that would help.

If I bury my head in this desk long enough, will the desk just swallow me whole and make me forget this ever happened?

I hear the door open then close and then the whole room literally go silent.

I do not know if they all hit their head or something because usually when the teacher leaves that's when students suddenly talk all at the same time.

Man, these jocks are weird.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? More than half of this class is a varsity of some whatever sport except for maybe 5 to 6 of us normal kids.

"This is not fun anymore." I hear Madison mutter as she nudged me not so lightly.

I lift my head a little bit to look in Madison's direction. She does not look too happy. She actually looks genuinely pissed off.

I sit up and look in Annoying Rachel's direction and I see another set of blonde hair talking to her.

Oh my God!

I cannot believe this day is really happening!

What does she get out of fucking my life like this?

Goodness fucking gracious!

"Does this mean we'd be getting free pizza at lunch today?" Aiden said breaking the silence in the room.

Then the boys and some of the cheerleaders started laughing.

This is just fucking perfect and awesome!

"Shut up Aiden!" I said giving him the meanest glare, before I turned to the others. "you too foo boys!"

"Don't call us that!" Nathan whined.

"Foo- jocks then." I said with a smirk. They are so fun to mess around with.

"That's not funny Ash!"

"But why, can't you see how big my smile is?"

Nathan just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me before turning to talk to Brandon. They are a bunch of gossiping girls sometimes.


	26. Dude, Did You See Her Face?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_This chapter is dedicated to grandma. I hope you get out of the hospital soon and kick whatever it is that is keeping you in the hospital :)_

_**OriginalSoundtrack: **__I'm glad you found the last chapter funny. I was afraid it felt forced or something. Yep, no worries, there will be romance somewhere in the story haha._

**Chapter 26:**

Two different classrooms down from where Ashley's were, two students were asked to get out and move to another classroom.

"Hey" Carmen asked when she saw Spencer getting out of the classroom opposite hers.

"Hey back, are you getting moved too?" The blonde asked with a tilted head. She was confused as to why she was suddenly asked to go to another classroom when they were in the middle of the semester. Nevertheless, she followed and got out of the room.

"Looks like it." Carmen said with a shrug. She did not really care that much that she had to be moved. The class she was in sucked anyway.

"Where are you getting moved?"

"Lit Class, you?" Carmen asked as she took the blonde's things making the other girl smile softly at her.

"Same" Spencer said with a small smile. She was not sure if everybody is getting moved around, but if her memory serves her right, there's a certain brunette that is in that same class as well.

"How awesome is that, we'd be having first period together." Carmen said with a smirk as she opened the door to their new classroom.

Spencer just smiled in response. She turned to face the new teacher that she would be having for first period. Upon seeing her new teacher she frowned in recognition.

"Rachel?" Spencer said trying to remember if she got the name right. She was not too sure if the other girl was the new teacher she would have. She looked too young and not the type to be one to teach, much less a Literature Class, but then she figured she should not stereotype.

"You know her babe?" Carmen asked as she wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist possessively while eyeing the other blonde.

"Yeah, she's the one I spilled coffee to last time."

"Oh"

"Hello, Spencer right?" Rachel said while giving her a warm smile. She did not fail to notice that the room had gone silent when the duo came in. She did not know the extent of the damage that the break – up had caused, but basing on how even the most unruly jocks in her classroom were acted she was guessing that the next hour will be tension – filled.

"Yeah, so you're teaching here?" Spencer asked with a confused frown.

"As of today, yes." Rachel said with a grin.

"Do you know why we got moved here?"

"No idea" Rachel said easily with a shrug.

"Oh, okay."

"Hi, you're Carmen right?" Rachel asked the other girl next to Spencer.

"Yeah"

"Okay, well you can take the any of the vacant seats available." Rachel said gesturing to the empty seats in the class.

Before the two girls could take their seat though, Madison snapped her fingers and glared at the guys who immediately got the hint and started to move.

The seats were arranged into five rows and five columns. Ashley was sitting on the third row of the third column with Madison on her right. Aiden was sitting behind Ashley together with other jocks. The empty seats were located in Ashley's left, in the front row of where Ashley was sitting, in front of the empty seat beside Ashley and on Madison's left.

After some of the students in class stopped moving, no empty seats were seated close to each other, in fact, in turned out that four empty seats were located on the four corners of the classroom.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked trying to keep the amusement in her voice.

No one dared to answer her though.

They all just looked down at their desk, except for Madison who just stared back not even trying to hide the smirk in her face.

Ashley was not looking down at her desk but she was looking around amused at what just happened in front of her. She had to admit her friends did not suck that much and the day was so much better compared to a few minutes ago.

"Well, I do not care much about seating arrangements as long as you listen, but starting tomorrow wherever you are sitting now is where you're going to sit the rest of the semester." Rachel said which only made Madison's smirk bigger.

Carmen grumbled in annoyance while sending an angry glare towards the two best friends.

"Alright, since they finally stopped creating chaos in the room, you two can pick wherever you wanna seat." Rachel said to Carmen and Spencer both of whom did not look too happy at what just transpired in front of them.

**ooXoXoo**

"Oh God! That was the longest hour of my life." Ashley said as she dragged herself down the walls of King High to her next class.

"But hey, she was actually better than Skinner." Nathan said as she walked beside her.

"You're only saying that 'cos you got a fucking crush on her." Ashley grumbled as she opened her locker to get some folders and notebook for her next class.

"Hey, it does not hurt to look at something nice when you have to go study Shakespeare."

"Whatever, you all suck and she's fucking gay dude."

"Of course I know she's gay. Still, it doesn't hurt to look at her. So see you at lunch later?" Nathan said with a grin.

"Run away now before I wipe that stupid grin off your face." Ashley replied.

Nathan just laughed as he walked into the direction of where his locker was.

"Is the lab report due today?" Madison asked suddenly popping beside Ashley when Nathan left.

"Nah, I don't think so. Kyla wasn't nagging me about it." Ashley replied as she closed her locker.

"Okay good 'cos I don't want to get detention for not doing it again." Madison said as she walked beside Ashley towards their next class.

"I don't know, maybe it's a sign that you should start doing your home works?" Ashley quipped which earned a shove from Madison.

"You're one to talk."

"Well, I'm not the one getting detention, am I?"

"That's because you keep flirting with him." Madison said while rolling her eyes.

"Right, you've lost your sanity too." Ashley said while shaking her head.

"What? You totally do!"

"First, uhm he's a dude? Second, he's a fucking dude! Third, I'm gay. I believe I came out to you over a year a go. I also remember that you did not take it too well." Ashley said the last part teasing.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ashley said with a smirk.

**ooXoXoo**

"Dude, did you see her face?" Nathan said as he got his book in Calculus.

"It was so fucking awesome!" Aiden said with a grin. They all knew they could not hit girls, Carmen and Spencer included, so what happened in class was the next best thing that they could possibly do.

"Yeah, who knew we could pull that shit off that quick?" Mark commented still reeling in what happened in their Literature Class.

"Man, I cannot wait for tomorrow. Lit class is amazing!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You bet you're ass dude!" Mark agreed.

"Rachel's a genius!" Aiden said starting to come up with another plan that could piss the two girls off.

**ooXoXoo**

"Hey, do you have any idea what she's up to?" Madison asked as she stopped in front of the door to their Science Laboratory.

"No fucking idea. I'm just glad that one hour of torture is over."

"Yeah 'cos you'd have another one tomorrow." Madison said evenly while rolling her eyes. There was something about her best friend's tone that worried Ashley. She did not want to seem like she was making such a big deal out of things, but still she had to ask.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked with a calculated but concerned tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Madison said raising her eyebrow.

"No reason, just asking." Ashley said with a shrug.

"Okay?" Madison said confused.

"I hate this class." Ashley said dropping the subject quickly as she opened the door to the Science Laboratory.

"If you had to choose between this class and the other one which one would you choose?" Madison asked as she walked to her desk.

"I'd take the one without Rachel in it." Ashley easily answered.

Madison just chuckled in response.

"Where is Kyla?" Ashley asked after looking around the room and not finding her sister. She is usually the first one there talking about everything and asking about everything. It was a bit quiet without her sister around that is why she noticed her absence easily.

"She probably just had to go get something."

Before Ashley could reply, there was a loud bang followed by a crash near the door of the laboratory.

Everybody in the room turned to look at who caused the commotion.

Spencer who was walking behind Kyla was the first one to help her out.

"Ky, you okay?" Spencer asked as she helped her stand up and gather her things.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a little clumsy." Kyla said with a small grin as she took Spencer's hand to help her get up.

Ashley who was watching the exchange across the room walked quickly to where Kyla was to inspect the damage.

"Hey, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Ashley asked as she reached Kyla. She did not bother to look or glance in Spencer's direction, just keeping her focus on her sister.

"No, I'm fine. I just slipped on something I don't know." Kyla said as she looked down on the floor for that offending item that caused her to fall.

"Next time, maybe try to watch where you're going?" Ashley asked with a teasing tone, but Kyla knew that her sister just cared.

"Uhm, here are your things Ky." Spencer said as she awkwardly cleared her throat and handed over the books and paper she had gathered.

"I got it, thanks." Ashley said barely looking at the other blonde as she got Kyla's things.

"Yeah, no problem." Spencer said softly as she watched the two sisters interact.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes Ash, I just slipped. I didn't break a leg." Kyla said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, suit yourself. There. I was being nice, but whatever." Ashley said as she shoved the books back to Kyla and walked away.

"You suck!" Kyla grumbled.

"Uh-huh" Ashley said as she walked backed to where Madison was.

"Is she okay?" Madison asked as she watched Spencer's movement while Ashley was preoccupied with something in her phone.

"Yeah, just slipped on something. I wish Chester's sick today. I'm really not in the mood for any of this crap." Ashley said with a sigh as she closed her phone.

Madison chuckled.

"When are you ever in the mood to do any school work?"

"May I remind you that I am not the one who keeps on getting detention for not doing her schoolwork?" Ashley said rhetorically with a smirk.

"Whatever, nerd." Madison said while rolling her eyes. Science and Laboratory reports are just not her thing. She would rather do

"Bitch."

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Lesbian."

"Hey! Was that supposed to be offending?" Ashley said pretending to be shocked.

"I don't know slow poke, guess if it is."

"Okay Ms. Davies and Ms. Duarte, if you two could stop your little spat there and keep my lab in piece that would be nice." A middle – aged guy said with as he walked in front to address the class.

"Oh goody 50 more minutes of wasted time." Ashley muttered as she turned to sit properly in her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"She's just a little grumpy today, Mr. Reynolds. She did not get any last night." Madison said with a smirk while Ashley had a _'what-the-fuck' _look on while staring at her supposed best friend.

Some of the students in the classroom tried to stop themselves from laughing, but many of them failed.

"Don't listen to her lies, Mr. Reynolds. She's the grumpy one 'cos I would not let her copy off my homework. We all know how lazy she is when it comes to doing it." Ashley retaliated after recovering from the shock she had upon hearing what her supposed best friend said.

Some snickering can be heard again only this time at Madison expense.

"And we all know how bitchy you get when I don't put out."

"In your dreams, Duarte."

"Yeah I know you always have me in your dreams."

"Would you guys stop it? It's weirding me out!" Kyla said turning from her seat to face the two best friends who was sitting behind her.

"Yeah you should listen to your sister. It's pathetic how you resort to sleeping with your best friend since no one else is interested in you." Carmen said playing off Ashley's insecurities.

No one dared to laugh though. Not that they even found it funny in the beginning. Instead there was just growing tension inside the room. Many are waiting for one of the best friends to strike back.

"Carmen…" Spencer chastised. She may not be with Ashley anymore, but that did not mean she stopped caring and she knew just how things like that hurt the brunette.

"What? I'm just stating the truth here Spence. It's nothing that the other kids don't know." Carmen said louder than necessary so the other students who were there could hear her.

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to say funny stuff?" Madison asked pretending to be dumb as she looked around the room.

"Don't worry about it. We can't blame people for their low IQs. I don't think that's fair. Now let's listen to Mr. Reynolds." Ashley explained.

"Sounds fair to me." Madison replied.

Chester Reynolds just sighed. This mini – debate had been going on for a few weeks now. Usually, it was just Madison and Ashley trying to outdo each other, but still just for fun. But lately he noticed that Carmen had been joining in just to piss the brunette off, sometimes even the brunette's best friend. So far, it never got physical. He was a little happy that at least they were using words instead of their fists but he knew he had to send the three of them to the Guidance Office or the Principal.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted enthusiastically before Carmen could say anything back to the two best friends. She did not miss the conversation and the silence before she came in. She had a new found hatred towards Carmen. She was internally debating whether to involve herself in that too or just let Ashley and Madison do their thing.

"Oh my fucking God! The other bane of my existence is here too! This class is just getting better and better."

"Oh hello back, Ms. Davies" Rachel said upon hearing what Ashley just said.

Carmen just chuckled. She thought that Rachel was one of those many teachers that had something against Ashley.

Madison just raised her eyebrow at Ashley when Carmen chuckled.

"Girl, does not know the plot." Madison pretended to whisper but she said it loud enough that the others in class could hear it too.

"What can you expect from an IQ as low as that?" Ashley said snickering.

"You should help her dig it out. I'll even buy a shovel."

"Uhh no thanks." Ashley said with a disgusted face.

"You and me Davies, outside. After school." Carmen said challengingly.

"Uhh no thanks, I have higher standards than that." Ashley said briefly facing Carmen before she turned backed around.

"Yet you're friends with Madison."

Ashley was about to go to where Carmen's desk was when Madison pulled her back quite forcefully and made her sit down on her chair.

"It's not worth it."

"It so is." Ashley said as she pulled her arm away from Madison annoyed.

"Okay before anything serious happens between the three of you" Mr. Reynolds said "Let me introduce you to my new lab assistant." Mr. Reynolds said as he nodded for Rachel to introduce herself.

Ashley was stunned to silence.

Madison just rolled her eyes.

Kyla was confused.

Carmen was grinning.

Spencer was indifferent.

"Well, hello guys, I see some familiar faces from Literature Class. To those who don't know me yet, I'm Rachel Lauer. I'd be assisting Mr. Reynolds for the rest of the semester."

"So that's how long she's gonna be here? This suuuuuucks!" Ashley said dropping her head back in her desk again much like what she did the first time she saw Rachel in front of the class.

"I wish this is all just one big nightmare!" Ashley muttered with her desk down.

"Just look at it this way, Carmen can't be saying that much crap to you with her here." Madison whispered. She still found it amusing that Carmen actually thinks that Rachel does not like Ashley.

"Yeah, right."


	27. 485 Dollars

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own South of Nowhere or its characters. I own the plot of the story and the other new characters coming in that aren't part of South of Nowhere._

**AN: **_I know I've been missing for months now. I don't really have a valid excuse, but I'm sorta back now so stick with me and let me know what you think of this chapter. It's all fluffy and funny. Thank you to everyone who's been bugging to post an update. I really appreciate it. This is dedicated to __**MLE, pumpkin24, my very awesome grandma **__and __**everyone else who I've been making wait for so long now. **__Thank you for the new ones who just added this story to their alert and favorite list. You guys are super awesome!_

_**Miss Davies: **__Leigh is coming back in 2 to 3 Chapters. I don't have this story completely mapped out, but yeah she's coming back super soon._

_**Original Soundtrack: **__Haha yeah I thought it was awesome too. I had a hard time trying to write that. I even confused myself the first. I actually had to draw it in a paper before I could properly write it. Best scene in that chapter (for me)! About Spencer's POV uhm mmm no comment hahaha_

_**MLE: **__Ahh, I'm really sorry for making you wait sooo sooo long. I'm trying to really just be here now though. Soo, I hope you're still reading this._

_**UrAwesomeGrandmaIsBack: **__Thank you for the lovely words, grandma! You're sounding a lot like your old witty self. Actually, Rachel didn't have any thing to do with the seating arrangement. It was all Madison's thing. Yes yes I know, I got unfinished business here. Everyone's telling me that. But okay see? I'm updating soo this story is going somewhere. And yes I have a lot of questions to answer but I'm at a turtle pace hahaha sooo you just wait there and read :P_

**Chapter 27:**

"So class, I'll be leaving you in the hands of Ms. Lauer for the next few days. No worries she definitely knows Biology so you'll still learn. I briefed her on the topics she needs to discuss on the next few days. I hope you don't give her a hard time, like you do me." Chester Reynolds said the last part with a sigh.

"I'm sure I can handle this bunch just fine." Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it. Thank you again."

"Don't worry about it." Rachel waved off with a smile.

Ashley raised her hand after Chester Reynolds left.

"What is it, Ms. Davies?"

"I have some concern." Ashley said with a glare.

"Give it up."

"Was I talking to you at all?" Ashley said as she turned in her seat to face Carmen.

"Just because she's not putting up with your shit doesn't mean she's not cool." Carmen said with a smirk.

Madison raised her eyebrow at Rachel as she shook her head amused.

"Alright that's enough Ms. Sanchez. Let's go outside and address this concern of yours, Ms. Davies." Rachel said as she walked towards the door and kept the door open as she waited for Ashley to get where she was.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she closed the door.

The hallway was empty because classes were going on. It was just the two of them now.

"I don't know what you're up to with all these crazy tricks you're pulling. The guys are having a blast that you're here. Madison is continually amused. So fine, make my time here unbearable. I don't care that much. But whatever you fucking do, do not put Madison and Carmen together. Don't do it. I'm warning you. I will never forgive you, if you do. You can always read me. Look at me right now and see if I'm just fooling around." Ashley finished while looking at Rachel straight in the eyes.

They continued their staring contest for a few seconds before Ashley turned to go back to the room.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked before Ashley could fully open the door.

"Something you'd never know if you don't listen to me." Ashley said as she went inside the classroom leaving Rachel confused.

**ooXoXoo**

"What was that all about?" Madison asked after Ashley took a seat beside her.

"This whole shit that's been happening."

Madison raised her eyebrow amused.

"You should just tape that eyebrow up since you keep raising it anyway."

"Someone's grumpy" Madison commented with a chuckle.

Ashley just rolled her eyes.

"Okay so since I'm in charge for the next few days, maybe even weeks. Why don't you tell me about yourself so that it'd be easier for me to remember your names?" Rachel said with a grin as she heard some of the students groan.

"This is so lame!" Ashley said groaning to her desk.

"I can help you with what you'll say to her." Madison said.

"What?" Ashley said already knowing it would be something she wouldn't like.

"I'm Ashley. I'm your cousin. Why are you doing this to me?" Madison said with a straight – face which made Ashley laugh really hard.

"We're not doing stand – up comedy here." Rachel said in Ashley's direction.

"I know, but Madison is!" Ashley said still chuckling, her mind playing Madison's act all over again.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, but then she smirked.

"I'm Ashley Davies. I'm rich. I'm a spoiled brat. I have an annoying sister."

"Hey!" Kyla said.

"Forgot to add, she's rude too. What was I saying? Oh yeah, I have an annoying and rude sister. I have a best friend who's a major bitch." Ashley said as she stepped back from Madison's reach knowing she's going to get hit.

"Bitch!" Madison said not attempting to come closer to where Ashley was.

"What else? Uhm, I have an awesome life. I'm not some pathetic loser who will die soon."

"Ms. Davies." Rachel said warningly.

"What? I'm not yet done. You wanted to get to know me, didn't you? I'm not desperate enough that I would force myself on others just to get laid. I don't hit girls. And lastly, I have this super old cousin who sucks so much. I'm telling you her wrinkles are not something you want to lay your eyes on." Ashley finished while pretending to shiver in disgust.

"Are you done?" Rachel asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yes" Ashley said with a grin.

"Ms. Duarte, you're next."

"I'm Madison. I used to have a best friend who's a lesbian and a major bitch."

"Very nice." Rachel commented.

"Lame." Ashley said.

"Next."

"I'm Kyla. I'm into theatre."

"Boring." Ashley commented.

"Shut up!" Kyla replied.

Ashley just stuck her tongue out to her.

"I'm Brett. I like Science."

"I'm Jacob. I like taking pictures."

"I'm Spencer. I spilled coffee on you."

Ashley raised her eyebrow and looked pointedly at Rachel who deliberately ignored her gaze.

"We didn't know that." Madison whispered.

"I'm Carmen. I'm not a spoiled brat who uses her money to get her way. Best of all, Spencer is my girlfriend." Carmen said with a smug smile as she looked at Ashley's back. Ashley did not bother turning around to look at other people after Kyla introduced herself.

**ooXoXoo**

"Yo, Mark! Tell them we're having lunch at the quad!" Ashley yelled from her locker when she saw a glimpse of her friend on the other side of the hall.

"Your treat?"

"Just tell them be there at lunch time. Bring the rest of the foo- jocks with you."

"Stop calling us that!" Mark exclaimed.

"Stop being annoying. Tell them! I'll see you later!" Ashley said as the bell rang.

**ooXoXoo**

"Hey, I heard you're gathering the guys at the quad at lunch." Aiden said as he passed by Ashley's seat in Algebra.

"Yeah. See you there." Ashley said as she shoo him away.

**ooXoXoo**

"Holy shit Ash! You weren't kidding!" Aiden said his mouth already watering at the feast in front of him.

There were around 5 people dropping what looks to be around thirty boxes of pizza on the table.

Ashley just smirked in their direction.

"I'm sure Ashley didn't mean that you're the only one who gets to eat that Aiden." Madison said as she rolled her eyes.

"Where did these come from?" Kyla asked with wide eyes. She had never seen that much pizza in one location.

"The pizza place, Ky." Ashley answered.

"You're so hilarious today Ashley." Kyla replied.

"You asked." Ashley said with a shrug.

A chorus of curses and amazement were suddenly heard.

"Are these ours?" One of the guys who were wearing a letterman jacket asked.

"Knock yourself out! Just give some to the other students who aren't part of your little foo-jocks group."

Many of the guys groaned because of the awful nickname that Ashley gave them.

"She did say the whole school. So go distribute." Madison said as she waved her hand towards the other table.

"If you choke, it's not my problem." Ashley commented as she bit a mouthful from her slice.

"Did the Pizza God drop by King High and I was sleeping?" Glenn said as he saw the reason why there was such a big gathering where Ashley was.

"Go ahead, Glenn." Ashley said.

Madison just rolled her eyes. She could not understand why Ashley was being nice to Glenn.

"Miss?" One of the pizza delivery guy said.

"Oh yeah, how much is it?" Ashley said as she wiped her hands on her jeans to look at the receipt.

"485 dollars."

"Oh wow that's a lot. She's not gonna be happy. Ahh here, go straight ahead you'll see the faculty lounge. Look for Rachel Lauer. Tell her I covered the tipped already." Ashley said as she took a couple of bills in her pocket.

"Here." Ashley said as she handed him twenty.

"Thank you. I'm Mario, by the way."

"You're welcome and nice to meet you too, Mario. I'll be here just in case there are problems with her paying."

Mario just nodded and went on her way to find Rachel.

"Uhh, Ash, the others?" Kyla said noticing the other guys looking at their exchange.

"Oh yeah here. Wait, I'm short. You have another 20 there?" Ashley asked her sister as she handed the other three guys their tip.

"Okay, I got it." Kyla said as she gave the bill to the last guy.

"You can call us for delivery any time." One of the guys said flirtatiously.

"Sure, just don't ever try to flirt with me or my sister ever again." Ashley said annoyed.

"ASHLEY DAVIES! ONE WEEK DETENTION! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SKIP!" was suddenly heard on the intercom silencing the room.

The other students who were not friends with Ashley looked from one another to their pizza and then to Ashley who looked really happy and then back to each other again.

"Relax guys! You can keep on eating." Ashley said to the other students.

"Wow, you literally made her pay." Mark commented.

Ashley just smirked in response.


End file.
